The Yellow Melody
by Shiney Moon
Summary: Rin Kagamine hanya perempuan biasa yang menyukai jeruk dan musik. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia dipertemukan dengan yang tidak biasa? Misalnya... Keturunan?
1. Chapter 1 : New School, New Days

**Hem, ini adalah fic pertama saya untuk Vocaloid. Jadi… kalau ada salah, maafkan saya! Tapi saya juga berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya fic ini jadi enak dibaca.**

**Jadi….mohon bantuannya ya! umm, maaf juga mungkin saya untalented T_T**

**Oh ya, semua point of view chapter ini adalah… Rin!**

**Disclaimer: saya tidak punya Vocaloid~**

* * *

**The Yellow Melody**

**Chapter 1 : New School, New Days**

Hari ini sangat cerah. Yep, cocok untuk hari ini, maksudku, hari pertama bersekolah di SMA. Tentu saja aku sangat deg-degan hari ini!

Selesai sarapan, aku langsung melesat ke sekolah. Ada perasaan mendebarkan dan mengasyikan sepertinya. Aku ingin punya teman baru, selain Miku. Ya, sejak SD, oh bukan, sejak kecil aku berteman dengannya. Karena ibunya dan ibuku berteman dekat pastinya. Dan kulihat dia di gerbang pintu sekolah.

"Hai Rin! Kau terburu-buru sekali." ucapnya.

"Aku tak akan melupakan waktu untuk pertama kalinya bersekolah di SMA, tentu saja! Hei, apakah penampilanku terlihat aneh..? Aku takut nanti akan diledek para cowok!" kataku sambil meraba-raba rambutku.

"Tidak! Kau malah terlihat manis. Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi ke aula. Kepala sekolah dan kawan-kawannya akan berpidato." aku menghela napas lega karena ternyata penampilanku masih oke. Miku langsung menarik tanganku menuju aula.

Hmm, banyak sekali murid yang bersekolah disini? Ah, lupakan. Si kepala sekolah kami, Kaito atau apalah itu namanya. Aku tidak mendengarkan saat dia mengenalkan namanya. Aku malah asik berbincang dengan Miku. Tapi ada seorang guru yang melihatku dengan tatapan 'kau-ingin-kucincang?' itu, jadinya aku mulai mendegarkan pidato kepala sekolah.

Setelah selesai pidato, kami diperbolehkan melihat daftar kelas kami.

"Hei Miku, tolong lihat kelas dimana aku berada ya?" pintaku, lalu dia mengangguk.

Tidak lebih dari 2 menit, dia berjalan mendekatiku dengan muka berseri-serinya. Aku sudah bisa membaca pikirannya. Pasti…

"KITA SEKELAS!" teriaknya, dan aku sudah bisa menebaknya. Kami berpelukan seperti teletubbies ala Tingky Wingky dan Dipsy. Gini-gini aku juga suka teletubbies loh.

"Kelas kita itu 1-B, dan kuharap wali kelasnya baik!" katanya. Bunyi bel sekolah berbunyi. Ini saatnya kami untuk pergi kekelas masing-masing. Aku dan Miku berpegangan tangan layaknya sahabat sejak kecil, tapi itu betul. Tak lama kemudian, wali kelas kami datang.

"Hai anak-anak. Selamat datang di kelas 1-B. Saya Hiyama Kiyoteru, wali kelas kalian. Saya harap kelas ini akan menjadi yang terbaik dari kelas lainnya! Baik, tempat duduk kalian akan saya sesuaikan."

Ternyata tidak seperti yang kuinginkan. Tempat dudukku dan Miku itu jauh. Ya, dia hanya duduk di baris ketiga dari belakang bangkuku. Mungkin hanya melambaikan tangan, dia akan tahu lambaian itu untuk siapa.

Dan yang tidak diingankan juga, pak Kiyoteru itu subjek pengajarannya Matematika! Argh, dunia tidak indah lagi seperti di SD atau SMP. Dan mana pelajaran pertama kami adalah pelajarannya! Oh tidan. kuakui, aku tidak bisa matematika.

Akhirnya, hari pertama di SMA sudah berakhir. Aku akan pulang sekolah bersama Miku, tetapi hari ini aku akan mendaftar klub musik! Ya, karena anggota disitu cukup terbatas, maka aku akan mendaftar untuk yang pertama kalinya lalu aku bisa menjadi salah satu anggotanya. SMA ini terkenal karena perkembangan musiknya, bahkan penyanyi top banyak yang dulu bersekolah disini.

Aku bergegas menuju kearah ruang musik. Lalu aku melihat sesosok laki-laki yang berada didepan pintu ruangan itu. Dia berambut pirang, sama sepertiku. Tapi ada_ponytail_ kecil dibelakang rambutnya. Hmm, aku kenal dia. Dia adalah teman sekelasku. Lalu aku menyapanya.

"Hai, kau pasti mau mendaftar ekskul kan?" sapaku, lalu dia menoleh kearahku. Kulihat matanya, rupanya sama sepertiku juga. Warnanya biru, mungkin lebih tepat seperti _aquamarine_. Sama banget kayak aku.

"Hm? Oh kau. Ya, aku mau mendaftar." katanya dengan dingin.

"Y-ya… mau mendaftar bersama?" ajakku. Lalu dia menatap kearah pintu ruangan itu.

"Terserah." lalu ada seorang guru yang mendekati ruangan musik itu. Pasti dia pemilik kunci ruangan itu.

Guru itu langsung menanyakan kami kenapa kami ada disini. Tapi sebelum aku menjawab, dia sudah menjawab duluan. Ya, guru itu hanya mengangguk dan memperbolehkan kami untuk mendaftar.

"Ini hanya sekedar mendaftarkan nama, kalau kau ingin ikut klub ini, harus mengikuti audisi." kata guru itu. "Jadi, siapa kalian?"

"Len Kagamine" jawabnya. Oh, namanya Len. Hah? Nama marganya sama denganku? Tapi kami kan tidak saling kenal?

"Em, Rin Kagamine" jawabku. Lalu Len sedikit terkejut juga, tapi dia masih '_stay cool_'.

"Oke. Audisi dimulai 3 minggu lagi. Jadi jangan segan untuk berlatih!" kata guru itu, lalu meninggalkan ruang musik. Lalu kami keluar ruangan tersebut juga.

"Hei, benarkah kau Rin Kagamine..?" tanya Len dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Aku mengangguk.

"Aneh. Kita mempunyai marga yang sama tetapi kita tidak saling kenal." ujarnya, lalu aku melipat tanganku dibelakang.

"Kurasa itu hanya sebuah kebetulan.." tambahku, lalu dia mengangguk.

"Sepertinya hari sudah mulai agak sore. Sebentar lagi malam. Biar aku mengantarmu pulang." katanya. Aku merasakan bahwa sekarang aku sedang merona, tapi mungkin tidak akan terlihat olehnya.

"E-eh..? Tapi…"

"Aku tidak tega melihat seorang perempuan bermuka inosen sepertimu pulang kerumah pada saat matahari mau tenggelam dan diculik." DHEG! Setelah aku mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulutnya, rasanya aku merona lagi. Aneh. Kakiku sedikit bergetar.

"A-apakah itu..tidak merepotkan, Len-kun?" tanyaku. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum kecil, yang menandakan bahwa itu tidak apa-apa. Lalu aku pulang bersamanya.

Ketika aku sudah berada di depan rumahku, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih dan melambaikan tangan ketika dia akan meninggalkan rumahku.

Setelah aku berganti baju dan gosok gigi, aku langsung merebahkan diriku di kasurku. Aku memeluk bantal berbentuk jerukku, dan itu bantal favoritku. Sepertinya aku mendengar sebuah lagu pendek. Ya, itu adalah ringtone hp-ku. Pasti ada sms dari Miku. Setelah kubuka hp-ku, ya memang. Itu darinya.

**From: Miku**

**08.32 PM, Monday**

**Hey, Rin! Belum tidur? Pasti belom. Aku juga, aku pingin ngobrol nih denganmu.**

**Oh.. seperti biasa, Miku mau ngobrol denganku. Baik, akan kulayani dia.**

**To: Miku**

**Tau aja kamu! Baiklah, kamu mau ngobrol tentang apa?**

**,**

**,**

**From: Miku**

**08.35 PM, Monday**

**Tentang..hm.. oh ya! Kamu udah liat gak, cowok-cowok keren di sekolah? XD**

**,**

**,**

**To: Miku**

**Enggg…. Pikiranmu cowok keren terus ya, Miku… -_-"**

**,**

**,**

**From: Miku**

**08. 37 PM, Monday**

**Yemmmm, yang penting aku tidak Tsundere! Hehehe. Oh ya, aku mau tidur ya, nanti aku punya kantong mata. See you Rinny~**

Baik, itu adalah sms terakhir darinya. APA? RINNY? ENGGAK SALAH? RINNY? Ah, biarlah. Emang jam setengah 9 lebih itu malem banget ya? Sampai punya kantong mata? Terkadang heran aku dengannya. Tapi dengan bersikap seperti itu, dia kelihatan sangat cantik. Akibat _Facial Treatment_, pasti. Baiklah, akupun akan mulai tidur. Semoga besok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…."

Aku tak dapat berkata pagi ini. Karena kulihat dari jendela kamarku, diluar rumahku ada Len dan Miku. Kelihatannya mereka sedang berbicara. Tapi kenapa sepagi ini? Setelah aku siap dan sarapan, aku menghampiri mereka. Disambut dengan "Hai", maka kami berjalan menuju sekolah.

Ah, baru hari kedua saja sudah bosan. Ya, pelajaran kali ini adalah sejarah. Meskipun aku malas dengan pelajaran itu, ajaibnya nilaiku sangat bagus. Lalu pergantian kelas dimulai. Murid dikelas 1-B mulai rusuh. Suaranya semakin ribut karena guru pelajaran berikutnya tidak kunjung datang. Kami pikir pelajaran berikutya bebas. Sampai ketua kelas kami, Teto-chan, berkata didepan kelas:

"GURU PENGGANTINYA MAU DATANG!" lalu para murid mulai tenang. Betul, tidak lama setelah itu guru penggantipun datang.

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku langsung menghampiri ke meja Miku.

"Miku, mau makan bersama?" ajakku.

"Maaf Rinny, aku diajak Teto makan bersama untuk mendiskusikan tentang organisasi kelas kita. Kau bisa kan, bersama orang lain sehari ini saja?" jawabnya. Aku langsung tertunduk lesu, tapi berusaha tetap ceria didepannya.

"Ya, tentu!" kataku, dan aku langsung menuju kantin.

Disana ramai sekali, dan aku duduk di meja yang jauh dari keramaian tersebut. Ini adalah meja terakhir yang kosong dari sekian meja-meja yang sudah ditempati orang.

Kulihat seorang laki-laki yang celingak-celinguk sambil membawa bekalnya. Sepertinya dia tidak punya tempat untuk duduk. Lalu setelah kuteliti…. Dia adalah Len. Lalu dia melihatku, dan berjalan kearah mejaku.

"Hei. Aku ikut makan dimejamu, boleh?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Dia langsung duduk disebelahku.

Keheningan mulai terjadi diantara kami. Rasanya aku mulai tidak enak dengan keheningan ini. Tiba-tiba dia mengajakku berbicara, dan keheningan itupun pecah.

"Kenapa kau sendiri? Bukannya kau bersama Miku-san?" tanyanya.

"Emm, dia lagi berdiskusi dengan Teto-chan. Jadi ya, biarkan saja…" jawabku.

"Itu, bekalmu apa?"

"Makanan kesukaanku, roti dengan selai jeruk, atau nama kerennya marmalade! Kalau kamu?" aku balik bertanya. Dia malah tersenyum sejadi-jadinya.

"Ini buatanku loh. Ini pisang goreng keju! Hyahahaha!" dia menjawab sambil tertawa sendiri, seakan punya dunia sendiri! Akupun ikut tertawa.

Kami sambil makan juga mengobrol, tapi bel sekolah menghentikan waktuku yang bersenang-senang ini dengannya. Yasudah. Kembali belajar saja kita.

Selesai pelajaran, kami langsung pulang. Len menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantarkan aku pulang kerumah lagi. Kuterima. Kali ini, aku pulang bukan bersama Miku lagi, tapi Len. Entah kenapa, rasanya berada didekat dia aku merasa berdebar, bahkan senang sekali. Padahal baru kenal 2 hari. Perkataan yang barusan kupikirkan langsung kulupakan dan berjalan pulang dengan Len.

Saat sudah malam sekali, Miku meng-SMS aku. Dia bertanya kenapa aku tidak pulang bersamanya. Aku jawab saja,

"Nanti kau juga tahu! Hehe~"

_**To Be Continued~**_

* * *

HUWOOOOO! SUDAH SELESAI! YEAH! Maaf kalo chapter pertama ini banyak omong atau terlalu formal, yah itulah hidup [ maksud lo? -_- ]

Baik! Terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fic saya! Jangan lupa review! Kritik dan saran diterima XD


	2. Chapter 2 : Truth

**Hem, ini adalah fic pertama saya untuk Vocaloid. Jadi… kalau ada salah, maafkan saya! Tapi saya juga berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya fic ini jadi enak dibaca.**

**Saya sudah nyampe chapter 2 ya~ masih ada semangat! ^^**

**Untuk chapter ini gak hanya Rin's POV, tapi ada Miku dan kawan-kawan (kali) . beda banget sama chap ke-1.**

**Untuk Meshi-chan: **ada kok, ada! Tenang~

**Untuk Rinkaro-chan: **tidak apa-apa. Vocaloid itu perangkat lunak produksi Yamaha yang menghasilkan suara nyanyian manusia. Ada berbagai Vocaloid, misalnya… Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin & Len dkk. browse saja di Youtube ^^

**Disclaimer: enggak punya vocaloid = saya nangis -_-**

* * *

**The Yellow Melody**

**Chapter 2 : Truth**

"RINNY~~~!" jerit seorang perempuan dari belakangku ketika aku berjalan menuju sekolah. Ya, pastilah dia Miku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, lalu muka Miku menunjukkan aura 'aku-ingin-tahu!' nya.

"YANG KEMARIN… KAU BALAS SMS-KU TAPI JAWABANNYA TIDAK JELAS~" serunya dengan mata menyeringai. Aku menelan ludah.

"Heee.. ano… itu susah sekali menjawabnya. Aku akan menjawabnya pas jam istirahat aja deh. Bisa gak?" lalu dengan semangatnya Miku langsung 'Iya! Iya! Iya! PASTI!' begini. Yasudah, kami berangkat bersama-sama.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku dan Miku disuruh guru untuk membagikan buku-buku matematika siswa 1-B. harusnya Miku ikut membantu, tapi dia langsung kabur. Aih, BERAT BANGET BUKUNYA.

Pas berada di lorong kelas, karena pandanganku tertutup tumpukan buku-buku itu, aku menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh!" keluhnya. Aku langsung membereskan buku-buku yang berantakan itu.

"Maaf! Aku tak dapat melihatmu!" aku meminta maaf, lalu orang itu, maksudku perempuan itu langsung membersihkan roknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu! Siapa namamu?" tanyanya, sambil ikut membereskan buku-buku itu.

"Emm… namaku Rin Kagamine. Kalau..kamu?" kataku dengan agak malu-malu. Yah, setiap kali aku bertemu orang baru itulah sikapku.

"Luka Megurine. Panggil saja Luka! Aku dari kelas 1-A. Kita berbeda kelas. Sini, kubantu kau membawakannya." jawabnya sambil membantu membawakan buku-buku itu. Aku mulai lega, karena beban yang kuangkat tidak terlalu berat.

"Baik, Luka-chan! Makasih ya udah mau ngebantu bawain buku!" kataku, lalu kami menuju kekelas 1-B.

Sesudah itu, Luka meninggalkanku dan menuju kekelasnya. Dia baik banget kayaknya! Lalu, pelajaran dimulai. Ya membosankan, tapi dijalani dengan ikhlas, sabar dan—udah ah, terlalu religius..

Akhirnya, jam istirahat datang. Miku menghampiri mejaku dengan muka berseri-seri. Aku mulai sweatdrop.

"Jadi, tell me!" katanya.

"Di kantin, lah..." jawabku.

Aku berjalan biasa-biasa saja. Tapi dia menyeretku ke kantin agar dia dapat mengetahui maksud SMS yang kukirim padanya tadi malam.

* * *

**-Miku's POV-**

Aku memang menyeret Rin ke kantin dengan cepat agar dia memberitahu rahasia itu dengan cepat. Aku memang gak sabaran, kalian tahu itu.

Akhirnya udah sampai di kantin. NGEHEHEHEHE.

"Rin~~ ceritakan~" kataku dengan nada merayu. Dia agak jijik, tapi tertawa kecil.

"Baik baik! Jadi kemarin aku seneng banget! Kemarin lusa aku dan Len mendaftar bersama, lalu karena udah mau malam, dia nganterin aku kerumahku loh!" jelasnya. Aku terpukau.

"maksudmu Len Kagamine itu? Cowok cakep dikelas kita yang punya nama marga sama denganmu kan? Ih yang benar saja!" celetukku. Tapi Rin hanya senyum-senyum.

Ternyata Len, hah?

"Aku tidak bohong. Lalu kemarin aku makan bareng Len, lalu pulang sekolah diantar pulang lagi! Seneng rasanya. Tapi ini masih gak seberapa." Katanya. Oooh, jadi ini rupanya kenapa dia senang.

Aku agak iri dengan Rin. Dia sih cantik aja, dan kuyakin sekarang ada cowok-cowok yang jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi sayang, dia belum mengerti tentang cinta. Apalagi kok dia bisa langsung akrab dengan Len? Kan dia cowok yang paling dingin dikelas ini? Eh, apa sekolah ini?

"Tetap saja, aku iri padamu Rin!" aku membanggakannya.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" dia masih tak mengerti. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, lupakan saja…. Ayo habiskan bekalmu!" kataku sambil melahap daun bawang tercintaku.

"OH IYA! HARUS CEPAT-CEPAT!" katanya sambil buru-buru, tapi ia tersedak. Lalu kubantu dia minum. Haha, harusnya jangan terlalu cepat seperti itu Rin!

* * *

**-Rin's POV-**

Tadi aku tersedak karena buru-buru. Aku takut bekalku tidak habis sebelum bunyi bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Habis, bekalnya kan _pancake_ jeruk~

Untung bekalnya habis sebelum bel. Jadi makanannya gak terbuang dengan sia-sia. Tapi, aku menyisakan seperempat dari _pancake_ itu untuk istirahat kedua. Lalu aku dan Miku menuju ruangan kelas.

"KAGAMINE!" bentak seorang guru. Aku terkejut. Padahal daritadi aku menyimak pelajarannya.

"Iya, pak!" kataku. Ah tunggu, itu kataku dan kata… Len. Wajar saja, marga kami kan sama.

"Rin Kagamine, saya memanggil Len." katanya. Aku mengambil nafas lega.

"Ma-maaf pak!" aku meminta maaf. Lalu guru itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hei, nama marga kalian sama? Apakah kalian kakak-adik?" tanya guru itu. Dengan kompak kami menggelengkan kepala sekuat tenaga.

"BUKAN PAK!" sahut kami. Guru itu hanya mengangguk, lalu menasihati Len agar tidak bengong selama pelajarannya. Itulah maksudnya menegur Len.

Ternyata punya nama marga yang sama itu cukup merepotkan. Tak pernah kusangka…

Setelah 30 menit pelajaran berlangsung, si guru menyuruh kami untuk menutup buku kami.

"Baik, tutup buku kalian. Saya akan memberi kalian pertanyaan. Yang bisa menjawab boleh istirahat duluan."

….

Ternyata sudah 9 menit berlangsung. Tapi tidak ada seseorangpun yang berhasil menjawab pertanyaan guru itu. Sebagian ada yang menyerah. Tapi aku tidak.

"Sebutkan 3 jenis rasi bintang!" lalu aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Aku yakin jawabanku benar!

Aku mengangkat tanganku. Guru itu menoleh kearahku dan menanyakan jawabannya.

"Gemini, Aries, Leo." jawabku dengan mantap. Jawaban itu katanya betul! Jadi aku yang pertama dapat keluar dari kelas. Tapi tidak enak juga sih diluar kelas. Masih sepi. Aku hanya berdiam di WC perempuan untuk kurang lebih 4 menit.

Setelah berdiam diri, aku meyakinkan diriku untuk ke kantin. Tidak lupa kubawa kotak bekalku. Mungkin aku akan makan sendiri.

Tapi ternyata tidak…

Aku melihat sosok laki-laki yang kukenal. Rupanya itu Len. Aku menghampirinya.

"Hai Len-kun. Kau anak kedua yang menjawab pertanyaan, kan?" tanyaku dengan senyum-senyum.

"Ya. Awalnya jawabanku itu ngasal. Tapi tahunya benar" jawabnya. Lalu dia memegang perutnya.

"Hah? Kenapa dengan perutmu? Maag?" tanyaku dengan sedikit khawatir. Dia menggeleng.

"Aku hanya kelaparan. Aku tidak makan sejak pagi, dan aku tidak bawa bekal atau uang."

Lalu aku terpikir dengan sisa _pancake_-ku.

Aku rasa aku bisa memberinya _pancake_ itu kepadanya, lagipula aku bawa uang.

"ini, makan saja _pancake_-ku. Aku akan membeli makanan lain." kataku sambil menyodorkan bekalku. Mata Len membentuk bintang dan mulutnya seketika overflow liurnya. Dia mau banget.

"YES! MAKASIH BANGET YA… err, Kagamine?" katanya dengan nada 'aku-tak-tahu-kau-mau-kupanggil-apa'. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Rin. panggil saja aku Rin! Gak usah terlalu formal." kataku, lalu dia mikir-mikir sebentar.

"Oh. Boleh kumakan sekarang, Rin-san?" tanyanya, lalu aku mengangguk.

Dia makannya lahap banget. Pasti laper banget.

Sambil melihat dia makan, aku melahap _fruit sandwich_ yang baru kupesan.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Rin memakan sandwichnya sendiri sambil tersenyum-senyum. Dia senang melihat Len senang memakan _pancake_nya. Mungkin dia berhasil dalam masak-memasak.

"RIIIIIIN!" teriak seorang perempuan dari belakang.

"M-Miku… bikin kaget aja!" kata Rin, hampir tersedak.

"Hahaha, maaf. Kamu makan sendiri…ah.." perkataan Miku terhenti sesaat saat Len dan dirinya sedang saling menatap. Rin kebingungan melihat bereka berdua.

Terjadi keheningan.

"eeeeh… ano… maksudku… Rin… dan…Kagamine-kun… hehe.." kata Miku dengan terbata-bata karena salah tingkah.

Len yang tadi menatap Miku, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke pancake yang ia makan. Lalu Miku mencoba senyum pada Len.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Len dengan dingin.

"Enggg, menyapa?" jawab Miku kaku.

"Lebih baik kau makan _pancakenya_ dulu, Len-kun. Nanti keburu dingin..." usul Rin. Dia mengatakan itu karena ingin memecah suasana yang tidak enak baginya. Len mengangguk dan mulai makan.

Rin sebenarnya agak takut karena tadi Len menatap Miku dengan mata yang membawa aura tidak enak. Lalu Rin memulai isyarat tangan kepada Miku bahwa temui dia nanti sepulang sekolah. Miku mengerti. Dia langsung meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

**-Rin's POV-**

Tadi itu sepertinya seram bagiku. Tatapan mata Len, dan dinginnya perkataan itu pada Miku. Padahal kan, dia hanya ingin menyapa.

"Ba-bagaimana… enak kan pancakenya..?" lalu dia menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku.

"Enak, kok. Lain kali bawakan aku lagi, ya?" katanya dengan senyum. Aku mulai merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

Kenapa pada saat dia berbicara pada Miku sangat dingin, tapi padaku tidak? Ini aneh. Apa mereka bertengkar?

Yang jelas, aku tidak tahu semua itu! Miku menyembukan sesuatu dariku!

"Mau ke kelas bersama? Sebentar lagi waktunya bel masuk." ajaknya.

"Engg, Len-kun… aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu." kataku. Aku takut dia menolaknya, tapi rupanya tidak.

"Di atap sekolah saja," katanya. Aku mengangguk.

Sesampai di atap sekolah, aku mengambil nafas sebentar.

"Jadi… apa yang terjadi diantara kau dan.. Miku?" tanyaku. Matanya melebar. Aku hanya menelan ludah.

"…Tidak apa-apa diantara kami. Kami.. dulu pernah berpacaran. Itu saja." jawabnya. Setelah aku mendengar jawaban itu, rasanya aku sedikit sedih.

"Ha-harusnya kan, kalian dekat? Kenapa… kalian marahan?" tanyaku lagi. Raut muka Len tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap.

"…..Dia membuat hatiku sakit pada saat itu. Aku ingin melupakannya, tapi tidak bisa. Malah yang membuat parah, ternyata kami satu sekolah lagi dan sekelas." jawabnya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Aku mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Dan sekarang, meskipun jarak duduk bangku kami dekat, bahkan sebelahan, aku tidak mau berbicara padanya lagi!" kali ini perkataannya seperti membentak. Lalu dia meninggalkan atap sekolah dan aku sendiri.

Aku tadi sempat merinding. Rasanya takut sekali kalau dia membentak.

Rupanya…

Miku, kau tidak memberitahukanku tentang itu?

Apa memang aku tidak dipercayai olehmu untuk menyimpan rahasia?

Aku menjadi sangat bingung.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

Gimana? Gaje, jelek bukan yang satu ini? Kalau iya, tamparlah saya. XO

Tapi, makasih ya buat yang udah mau baca chapter ini. Saya bahagia~ ^^

Review please! Kritik dan saran diterima~~

semoga chapter selanjutnya enggak seancur yang satu ini...


	3. Chapter 3 : Problem,Principal&Ice Cream

**Hem, ini adalah fic pertama saya untuk Vocaloid. Jadi… kalau ada salah, maafkan saya! Tapi saya juga berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya fic ini jadi enak dibaca.**

**Yeah! Udah chapter 3! Ini semua berkat dukungan kalian, jadi terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya!**

**Eleannore Lloyd: **makasih ya~ hmm…kurang panjang ya? Baik, saya panjangkan ya chapter-chapter berikutnya XD

**Omepoid Tsoureisa: **ya… kalau dendam nyi peletnya Len ke Miku itu karena alur cerita ^^ terima kasih karena mau menunggu!

**'..' untuk perkataan dalam hati.**

**Okeeee! Saya akan memulai chapter iniii!**

**Len: tolol kau. Mana disclaimernya?**

**Author: oh iya,ya.**

**DISCLAIMER: saya tidak punya vocaloid… kalaupun saya punya, nanti Gakupo jadi samurai yang setiap hari dagang kue kering~ (digaplok fans Gakupo )**

* * *

**The Yellow Melody**

**Chapter 3 : Problem, Principal and Ice Cream**

**-Rin's POV-**

Aku sudah sampai dirumah. Seperti biasa, aku merebahkan diriku di kasur dan mulai mengotak-atik handphone-ku. Tadi disekolah aku meminta nomor handphone Luka, jadi sekarang aku sedang SMS-an dengannya. Aku kadang curhat dengannya tentang kelasku, bahkan guru-guru yang sudah kutemui.

**From: Luka**

**04.38 PM, Thursday**

**Hahaha, aku juga berpikir tentang wali kelasmu, Kiyoteru-sensei. Dia pernah mengajar dikelasku, dia mencoba melawak tapi tidak berhasil.**

,

,

,

**To: Luka**

**04.50 PM, Thursday**

**Ha! Sama seperti dikelasku. Dan cara mengajarnya juga aneh. Susah dimengerti.**

,

,

,

**From: Luka**

**04.52 PM, Thursday**

**Omong-omong, kamu ikut ekskul apa? Aku tennis.**

,

,

,

**To: Luka**

**04.54 PM, Thursday**

**Aku bukan ekskul, aku ikut klub! Klub musik…**

Setelah mengirim SMS yang satu itu, aku teringat akan sesuatu dengan klub musik… oh iya! Ada audisinya 2 minggu lagi! Aku harus latihan!

**From: Luka**

**04.57 PM, Thursday**

**Ada audisinya, kan? Oh iya, aku kan les vokal. Kamu mau ikut? Biar bisa latihan bersama. Tapi kau harus tanggung biayanya!**

Ide bagus… Luka memang baik… seperti bidadari turun dari langit… Oke, lebay selamanya.

**To: Luka**

**04.58 PM, Thursday**

**IDE BAGUS! Baik, nanti kutanya orangtuaku dulu ya? Besok akan kukabarkan. Bye!**

Sebenarnya aku malas sekali untuk meminta ijin orangtuaku. Kenapa? Mereka saja tidak ada dirumahku. Aku sempat berpikir kalau aku ditelantarkan, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Mereka selalu menelponku seminggu sekali dan pulang kerumah setiap natal dan ulang tahunku. Setidaknya tidak buruk.

Mereka sedang berpetualang—atau pergi keliling dunia. Tapi setiap mereka pulang mereka akan membawakan oleh-oleh untukku. Aku dipercaya mereka untuk tinggal sendiri dirumah. Dan aku sudah membuktikannya. Aku sudah hidup sendiri sejak kelas 2 SMP, pastinya mereka akan selalu datang kerumah setiap natal dan ulang tahun.

Tiba-tiba, bel rumahku berbunyi. Berarti diluar ada orang.

Dan setelah kubuka pintunya, ternyata itu…

"…Miku…?" ucapku pelan.

Ya, itu dia. Tapi dia kali ini berbeda, mukanya terlihat suram dan sedih. Lalu aku mempersilakan dia masuk.

Kami duduk di ruang tamu. Dia duduk di sofa, begitu juga aku. Tapi kita tidak bersebelahan, kami hanya duduk berhadap-hadapan, tapi ditengah ada meja. Aku menyeduhkan Miku teh.

"Ini teh-nya. Silakan diminum.." kataku sambil meletakkan secangkir teh dimeja. Dia mengangguk.

Aku duduk, lalu mulai bertopang dagu.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanyaku. Dia menundukkan kepala, lalu mengangkatnya dan menatap kearahku.

"Kau tahu kan tentang kejadian tadi siang.." aku mengangguk.

"Aku kesini untuk membicarakannya. Kamu pasti merasa janggal terhadapku. Tapi… jangan marah, oke?" katanya, lalu aku menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Jadi… kenapa tadi aku dan Kagamine-kun bersikap dingin, karena..."

"Dulu kalian pernah berpacaran." potongku. Dia agak sedikit terkejut.

"Y-ya…bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya.

"Aku tahu itu dari Len-kun. Aku yang menanyakannya. Awalnya aku hanya bertanya ada apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua." jawabku. Dia mulai lesu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku waktu itu, Miku? Apa kamu tidak mempercayai aku untuk menjaga rahasiamu?" Miku tidak menjawab.

"I-itu… karena kupikir kamu tidak mengerti tentang cinta… itu saja.." jawabnya dengan suara yang pelan.

Ya, kalau dipikir-pikir itu benar juga…aku tidak mengerti cinta, bahkan jatuh cinta saja belum pernah.

"Dan lagipula, aku dan dia dulu beda sekolah. Pasti kau tak akan tahu." tambahnya. Tunggu, kalau begitu dia berkenalan lewat mana?

"Kan kalian beda sekolah dulu, berkenalan lewat mana?" tanyaku.

"Kami hanya teman les…"

"Oh. Pantas saja,"

Lalu terjadi keheningan diantara kami. Tapi Miku memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Ja-jadi… Rin, mau memaafkan aku… tidak?" katanya. Aku menatapnya lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kalau itu terjadi lagi dilain waktu, kau harus memberitahukanku, oke?" lalu dia balik tersenyum.

Ketengangan menghilang. Kami mulai mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa. Tak kusangka, masalah itu cepat sekali selesai. Tapi aku mulai ingat satu hal yang inign kutanyakan pada Miku. Miku sehabis tertawa langsung menyeruput tehnya.

"Eh Miku… apa yang kamu lakukan pada Len-kun sehingga dia begitu marah sampai sekarang?"

**BRUFF!**

"…E-eh, aku harus.. pergi sekarang! Dah!" katanya buru-buru meninggalkan rumahku.

"Miku! Tehnya belum habis!"

"Kau minum saja!" katanya lalu berlari lebih kencang. Aku berhenti di pagar rumahku.

'Kenapa harus disembur..?' pikirku, lalu mengelap bagian lantai yang basah.

Selesai mengepel, aku mendapati handphone didalam kantung celanaku bergetar dan berbunyi.

Ah, dari Luka. Aku mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ya, Luka? Ada apa?"

"Kamu jadi latihan vokal bersamaku tidak?" tanyanya.

"Oh, tentu saja jadi. Memang biayanya berapa?"

"Kamu hanya perlu latihan seminggu 3 kali… Jadi biayanya sekitar 13.000 yen."

"Benar segitu? Aku tidak percaya!"

"Sebenarnya, aku membayarmu setengahnya saja. Jadi setengahnya lagi kau bayar sendiri. _Deal_?"

"Tentu!"

"Kita akan mulai latihan besok, sepulang sekolah oke?"

"Wah, cepat sekali. Baiklah!"

"Sampai besok, Rin!"

Lalu dia mengakhiri panggilan itu. Ternyata, Luka teman yang baik, maksudku, SANGAT baik. Aku tidak pernah bertemu orang yang sebaik ini, kecuali Miku.

tiba-tiba saja...

KRUYUUUK~

Oh. perut lapar.

Waktunya berbelanja.

* * *

Setelah keluar dari supermarket itu, aku membawa 6 kantong belanjaan. Yah, aku kan memang orang yang mudah lapar. Jadi, harus jaga-jaga juga, dan kadang aku suka merusak peralatan diumahku sendiri. Tapi, kantong-kantong ini berat sekali. Kadang-kadang aku hampir terjatuh. Tapi aku bisa menjaga keseimbangan.  
Sibuk melihat kebawah, maksudnya kantong-kantong itu agar tidak jatuh, aku tidak melihat kedepan. Dan…

**BRUKKK!**

Aku menabrak seseorang dan isi kantong belanjaanku semuanya, barangnya keluar dari kantong. Aku buru-buru mengambil semuanya sebelum mereka jatuh ke jalan raya dan terlindas kendaraan.

"Eh.. maaf ya!" kata orang itu. Aku langsung menatap muka orang itu.

"Len…?" kataku. Ah, ternyata dia. Len terkejut dan langsung membantuku merapikan barang-barang.

"R-Rin-san! Maafkan aku!" kata-kata itu membuat aku tertawa kecil.

"Hei, kan aku yang menabrakmu, kenapa malah kau yang meminta maaf? Hahaha. Kau lucu!" kataku sambil tertawa. Dia tersenyum dan menaruh satu tangannya di belakang kepala setelah selesai menaruh semua barang kedalam kantong.

"Ahaha, tapi aku tidak mau dinilai 'tidak sopan' pada perempuan. Jadi, aku meminta maaf padamu."

"Maaf ya, Len-kun? Sebagai tanda maaf, mau ke kedai es krim?" tawarku. Dia langsung bersorak.

"Tentu! Sini, kubawakan setengah kantong belanjaanmu!" dia belagak bisa mengangkatnya, tapi dia juga hampir jatuh. Aku tertawa.

Sesaat sampai di kedai, aku merasa aneh. Ada seseorang yang mukanya kukenal sekali.

"Hei Len… Lihat orang itu, deh.." bisikku sambil menunjuk kearah orang yang kumaksud. Setelah Len melihatnya, dia melongo tidak percaya.

"Apa? Kamu tidak bercanda kan? Orang yang sedang makan es krim didalam kedai itu dan berpuluh mangkok bertumpukkan di meja itu? Itu… Kaito-sensei, kan?" aku mengangguk.

Kami didalam, dan Kaito-sensei mengetahui ada kami, dan dia langsung menengok ke arah kami.

"Err.. hai, pak?" aku tidak tahu mau berkata apa. Kaito-sensei kaget.

"KALIAN! KALIAN KAN MURID YA?" katanya setengah teriak. Len dan aku mengangguk.

"Emm.. apa yang bapak lakukan disini..?" tanya Len. Kepala sekolah itu langsung mengajak kami duduk di meja makannya.

"Saya lagi stres! Jadinya makan es krim!" jawabnya. Aku dan Len terheran-heran. Biasanya kan laki-laki kalau stres minum bir atau apalah itu namanya? Kok dia jadi es krim?

"Stres kenapa, pak?" kali ini aku yang bertanya.

"Jabatan saya diturunkan menjadi guru! Agh, si sial Ash itu…" jawabnya. Ash? Apakah itu…?

"Psst, Rin-san. Ash kan nama karakter Pokemon?" tanya Len sambil berbisik.

"Aku pikir juga begitu, tapi itu pasti hanya persamaan nama!"

"Ehm, Ash itu asalnya darimana…?" tanya Len lagi. Kaito-sensei mulai menunjukkan muka kesalnya.

"Namanya Ash Ketchum, dia dari Pallet Town! Argh, mengucapkan namanya saja rasanya mau meninju sesuatu!" bentak Kaito-sensei. Kami terkejut hebat.

"Apa kubilang?" bisik Len.

'…Sekolah yang aneh…'

"Ka-kalau begitu, ehm, Kaito-sensei, mau kutraktir es krim?" tawarku.

"Oh, terima kasih! Tapi saya tidak perlu, saya mau pulang. Lagian saya sudah makan banyak. 34 mangkok." katanya sambil meninggalkan kami.

Kami hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Baik…Len-kun, mau pesan rasa apa?" tanyaku pada Len.

"Rasa pisang! Oh dan bilang kepada orangnya kalau tambahkan pisang asli! Yang banyak!" katanya bersemangat.

"Uhhh… baiklah…"

Setelah mangkok es krim kami habis, Len memulai pembicaraan.

"Hei, Rin-san. Boleh aku meminta nomor handphone-mu?" tanyanya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Lihat saja handphone-ku." kataku sambil menyodorkan HP-ku kepadanya.

"Ummm, Rin-san?"

"Ya?"

"Aku boleh tambah lagi es krimnya? …aku tidak bawa uang.."

"….Baiklah."

Bocah ini bisa membuat uangku habis…

Kami sudah selesai memakan es krim. Rasanya kenyang, dan dompetku terkuras setengahnya, karena Len terus menerus minta tambah es krim.

"Makasih ya hari ini, Rin-san!" kata Len bahagia, sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sudah terisi pisang dan es krim itu.

"Ya, sama-sama." kataku, dan kami langsung berjalan kerumah masing-masing.

Sesampaiya dirumah, itu tidak terlalu buruk. Aku baru membeli lotere seminggu yang lalu, dan ketika aku melihat tv, ternyata nomer lotere yang kupegang memenangkan paket snack dan makanan. Aku akan mengambil hadiahnya besok saja…

Lalu pada saat mengerjakan PR fisika, harusnya kau tak mengerti, tapi tiba-tiba aku mengerti dan PR itu selesai. Hari ini beruntung juga, ya!

Saat masih belajar, kudapati handphone-ku bergetar.

**From: Len**

**20.26 PM, Thursday**

**Yo, Rin-san!**

**,**

**,**

**To: Len**

**20.28 PM, Thursday**

**Ada apa?**

**,**

**,**

**From: Len**

**20.31 PM, Thursday**

**Ano… PR fisika… no.4! Tolong!**

**,**

**,**

**To: Len**

**20.34 PM, Thursday**

**Kinematika gerak lurus, kan? Hmm, sebenarnya udah ada jawabannya kalo no.4… cari aja di buku fisika, halaman 14.**

**,**

**,**

**From: Len**

**20.35 PM, Thursday**

**UDAH KETEMU! THANKS~**

**,**

**,**

**To: Len**

**20.36 PM, Thursday**

**Sip.**

**Setelah selesai belajar dan menjawab SMS dari Len, aku langsung berganti baju tidur dan merebahkan diriku kekasur, sambil menyelimuti diri dan memeluk boneka jerukku.**

**Dan handphone-ku bergetar lagi.**

**Ada apa lagi bocah itu?**

**From: Len**

**20. 57 PM, Thursday**

**Selamat malam! _Have a good dream_!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeah, kau juga.

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

Whew! Chapter 3 selesaii~~~!

Bilang saja kalau ada typo atau misstypo, oke? Karena saya buru-buru membuat fic ini untuk kalian yang menunggu! :-D

lagipula, judulnya aneh sekali ya... =_=

Dan lagi, sekolah saya hari ini sudah libur, dan seterusnya juga. Jadi, lebih leluasa untuk meng-update fic! Yeah! \m/

Len: hei kau, jangan senang dulu!

Author: gak bakal! Harus senang! Kan udah liburan!

Rin: bagaimana nanti rapormu?

Author: … *gulp* …

Len: sudah kuduga. Tapi, wish you luck aja deh.

Author: makasih, Lenny~~

Len: eww.

Rin: anyway, read and review ya! We looking forward for your Reviews, suggestion and critics!


	4. Chapter 4 : You're Stupidly In Love

**Hem, ini adalah fic pertama saya untuk Vocaloid. Jadi… kalau ada salah, maafkan saya! Tapi saya juga berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya fic ini jadi enak dibaca.**

**Huaaaah. Chapter 4. Saya terharu ( lebai ) karena sudah sampai chapter 4 ( lebailebai )**

**Rin: rasanya pengen getok Author sarap ini deh…**

**Author: ja-jangan! Nanti yang bayar biaya rumah sakit siapa?**

**Len: enggak bakal lah, kan kita mau getok sampe K.O… *evil grin***

**Author: *kabur***

**Rin: YAH! TERUS DISCLAIMERNYA SIAPA YANG NGOMONG?**

**Len: aku aja…**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid bukan punya si author, tapi si author sarap itu punya cerita yang bisa kalian baca.**

**Rin: benar, si sarap itu.**

**Author: STOP CALLING ME SARAAAAP!**

* * *

**The Yellow Melody**

**Chapter 4 : You're Stupidly In Love**

**-Rin's POV –**

Pagi yang indah menyambut kota ini. Aku terbangun dengan kepala yang berat dan nafas tidak teratur.

"Rasanya kepalaku pusing sekali… termometernya dimana…" kataku sambil mencari-cari termometer di rak meja riasku.

Dan setelah ketemu, aku langsung memakainya.

Ternyata aku demam. Suhu tubuhku 38 derajat. Apakah karena kemarin aku makan es krim? Padahal aku hanya makan semangkok saja. Tapi pastinya, aku tidak bisa sekolah hari ini.

"RINNY~~~!" teriak seseorang dari depan rumahku. Kenapa harus Rinny? Aku mulai membenci panggilan itu.

Lalu aku keluar dari rumah, masih mengenakan piyamaku.

"Miku! Berhenti memanggilku 'Rinny' ! aku tidak suka!" kataku dengan sedikit marah. Miku hanya bisa tertawa.

"Wah wah, Rinny marah? Baik, maafkan Miku, yah? Dan, ow, kau belum berganti baju? Nanti telat!" kata Miku dengan nada jahil, atau bisa dibilang, nada meremehkan.

"Grrr. Aku tidak masuk sekolah." ucapku. Miku hening sejenak.

"R-Rin? Jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius."

"Nanti siapa yang akan menemaniku kalau makan siang..?" katanya memelas palsu, mengharapakan aku masuk sekolah.

"Bukannya bersama Teto-chan?"

"…Nanti siapa yang akan menemaniku pulang?"

"Kau kan naik mobil."

"…"

"Begini Miku, aku demam. Aku tidak bisa belajar kalau aku pusing seperti ini. Dan tolong berikan PR fisikaku kepada gurunya nanti." kataku sambil menyerahkan PR fisikaku.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh menyontek PR-mu kan~~?" Miku memasang puppy eyes. Aku kalah.

"Ba-baiklah… tapi atur sedemikian mungkin supaya tidak ketahuan kau menyontek…" aku langsung menuju kedalam rumahku. Tidak lupa mengatakan terima kasih kepada Miku karena mau mengantarkan PR-ku ke gurunya nanti.

Baru saja sekarang, jam setengah delapan, aku mulai bosan. Aku sendirian dirumah. Mungkin harusnya aku disekolah, pasti tidak kesepian dan merasakan kebosanan seperti ini.

"Sudah mulai jam delapan. Pasti anak-anak 1-B sekarang lagi belajar fisika…" kataku, lalu aku yang daritadi berbaring di kasur, berusaha tidur. Tapi tidak bisa.

Tiba-tiba, handphone-ku bergetar. Siapa yang berani meng-SMS aku pada saat jam segini? Kan semuanya sekolah?

Ternyata SMS yang tidak bisa diduga… ini dari Miku..

**From: Miku**

**To: Rin**

**Hei, Rin. Aku mulai pusing dengan semua ini. Guru fisika kita, ABCD-sensei, pindah ke sekolah lain. Dan penggantinya? Kau mau tahu?**

**KAITO-SENSEI.**

**Bukankah dia kepala sekolah, oh, atau dia turun jabatan atau semacamnya?**

**Oh ya…**

**Masih sakit? Hope u r fine ^^**

**,**

**,**

**To: Miku**

**From: Rin**

**Kamu baru tahu ya? Aku sudah tahu kalau Kaito-sensei jadi guru karena kemarin aku pergi makan es krim bersama—**

**Eng, lupakan. Aku pergi bersama sepupuku…**

**Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ABCD-sensei pindah ke sekolah lain.**

**Setidaknya, kau membuat aku tidak bisa tidur.**

**,**

**,**

**From: Miku**

**To: Rin**

**Awww, maafkan aku Rinny! Karena aku kau tidak bisa tidur... :(**

**,**

**,**

**To: Miku**

**From: Rin**

**Tidak apa-apa kok. Daripada dirumah sepi, aku lebih senang mendapat SMS darimu.**

**Oh ya..**

**kenapa kamu meng-SMS ku pada pelajaran Kaito-sensei?**

**,**

**,**

**From: Miku**

**To: Rin**

**Sebenarnya, dia itu mengajar SLOWWWW banget. Aku jadi bosen. Bahkan beberapa murid ada yang SMS-an!**

**Yah, karena orang itu terlalu sibuk dengan fisikanya.**

**Dia tidak pernah menoleh kearah kami yang asyik SMS-an. Dia asyik dengan papan tulis!**

**Sepertinya di pelajarannya asik juga.**

**Kaito-sensei it's perfectly my tipe.**

**,**

**,**

**To: Miku**

**From: Rin**

**Errr.. maaf? Tipe-MU?**

**Aku rasa kau sudah tumbuh sedikit dewasa, Miku.**

**,**

**,**

**From: Miku**

**To: Rin**

**Ma-maksudku bukan tipe cowok yang kusukai! Ta-tapi, ehm, ya… tipe guru yang… asik! Ya! Asik!**

**,**

**,**

**To: Miku**

**From: Rin**

**Aku tahu kau berbohong~~~ XD**

**,**

**,**

**From: Miku**

**To: Rin**

**…..**

**Lupakan.**

**Tapi semenjak dia menjadi guru, dia jadi populer. Karena kerennya dia, ramahnya dia, dan oh, sopanya dia! :D korbannya ( cewek-cewek yang jatuh cinta padanya ) sudah mulai berjatuhan!**

**Kaito-sensei juga sangat muda! Kami para murid, hanya beda 2 tahun dengannya! Bahkan anak kelas 3 SMA itu sudah seumur dengannya!**

**How cool~ so genius~~ terlalu pintar untuk menjadi kepala sekolah! Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar ada kepala sekolah yang umurnya itu seumuran dengan anak kelas 3 SMA~**

**,**

**,**

**To: Miku**

**From: Rin**

**Tak bisa kulupakan itu.**

**Setidaknya, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu darimu…**

**Kuakui, Miku:**

**You're STUPIDLY in love.**

**,**

**,**

**From: Miku**

**To: Rin**

**Yeah… kurasa begitu, aku salah satu korban jatuh cintanya X3**

**DIA SANGAT KAWAIII~**

**,**

**,**

**To: Miku**

**From: Rin**

**Maaf? Kawai? Aku bisa muntah karena itu! Hahaha.**

**Oke, berhenti meng-SMS aku, ya? Aku harus ke apotik dulu.**

**Lanjutkan SMS-ku nanti siang, bye.**

Setelah membalas SMS, aku sudah menentukan akan pergi ke apotik.

Tapi, pakai apa?

Aku sangat pusing, naik sepeda saja tidak bisa. Terpaksa, aku harus jalan kaki.

Setelah berganti baju, aku langsung berjalan kaki ke apotik.

Mau apa dikata, rumahku dan apotik itu sangat jauh. Aku yang sedang berjalan, mulai pusing. Tapi rasa pusing itu kutahan. Aku merasa badanku sempoyongan, dan ketika aku menaruh satu tanganku di dahiku…

"kenapa panas sekali…" ujarku.

Aku terus berjalan, sambil menahan tubuhku yang sempoyongan. Apakah aku bisa menempuh jalan ini sampai ke apotik dan kembali ke rumah..?

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa sebuah tepukan di pundakku dari belakang. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang.

"…Len-kun.." kataku.

Kenapa tidak ada sehari tanpa bertemu dia? Kemarin ketemu, kemarin lusa juga, kemarinnya kemarin lusa juga. Jadi bosan, kan.

"Oh wow, kau tidak sekolah?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Yah, sama sepertiku. Aku kena flu, karena makan es krim kebanyakan kemarin."

Aha. Kau kena karma. Karma karena telah menghabiskan uangku dalam waktu kurang lebih hanya 5 menit untuk memakan es krim pisangmu itu.

"Ya.. aku mau pergi ke apotik dulu…" kataku sambil meninggalkannya.

Baru berjalan 2 langkah, tiba-tiba…

Kenapa semuanya menjadi hitam….?

* * *

**-Len's POV-**

"YUHUUU! LEN, KAU HEBAT! KAU SUDAH FLU!" sorakku. Ya, pagi ini kuawali dengan sorakan kemenangan.

Hari ini aku flu. Kemarin kusengajakan untuk makan es krim banyak. Ah tapi, bukan karena aku ingin flu saja kok untuk makan es krim itu. Ada perasaan juga kalau aku ingin makan…

Ah, aku juga ingat kalau aku lupa mengerjakan PR fisika-ku.

Maksudku, aku sudah mengerjakannya. Tapi si bodoh ABCD-sensei. Guru fisikaku itu membuat PR 20 nomor! Aku saja hanya mengerjakan sampai nomor 8.

Aku langsung merebahkan diri ke kasur. Sambil menikmati tiupan AC yang dingin, aku mulai mengotak-atik handphone. Tiba-tiba ada SMS masuk.

Oh. Aku tahu, ini dari Akaito.

**From: Akaito**

**To: Len**

**Yooooo~~ wazzup? Kau tidak masuk? Pasti sakit.**

**,**

**,**

**To: Akaito**

**From: Len**

**Yep. Dan lagi aku belum menyelesaikan PR fisikaku. Pelajaran pertama fisika kan? AHAHAHA. AKU SENANG BISA SAKIT.**

**,**

**,**

**From: Akaito**

**To: Len**

**Sebenarnya… PR fisika itu tidak dikumpulkan… soalnya, ada guru baru, guru pengganti ABCD-sensei.**

**Dia itu…**

**KAITO-SENSEI.**

**Atau kakakku yang bodoh itu..**

**Ups, dia tidak bodoh. Dia jenius.**

**,**

**,**

**To: Akaito**

**From: Len**

**Apa? Yang benar?**

**Tampar aku.**

**,**

**,**

**From: Akaito**

**To: Len**

**Kalau kau disini, duh, aku akan menamparmu.**

**Dia turun jabatan sepertinya. Dan yang menyebalkan, dia menjadi sumber chick magnet sekarang!**

**Tapi asiknya, dia selalu sibuk dengan papan tulisnya—dia tidak memerhatikan murid.**

**Sekarang hampir semua murid di 1-B sedang SMS-an, bahkan ngobrol. Begitupun aku.**

**,**

**,**

**To: Akaito**

**From: Len**

**Aku mulai menyesal hari ini tidak masuk.**

**Tapi, aku bisa leluasa bermain game! Oh ya, aku harus pergi ke apotik.**

**Nanti kubalas SMS-mu.**

Sehabis membalas SMS-nya, aku langsung berganti pakaian. Tapi aku sebelunya sarapan terlebih dahulu.

Setelah sarapan, aku akan pergi ke apotik memakai sepedaku. Aku langsung menuju garasi.

…

Mana sepedaku..?

…

HP bergetar? SMS lagi?

**From: Akaito**

**To: Len**

**Oh ya, Len. Aku tadi meminjam sepedamu untuk berangkat kesekolah. Maaf ya! Tapi karena gerbang rumahmu tidak terkunci dan pintu garasi terbuka…**

**Ya, aku kan juga hampir kena telat! XP**

**Yaaah, maaf.**

Oke, BAkaito. Kau membuat aku berjalan kaki menuju apotik. Kau tega membuat sahabatmu ini yang sedang flu berjalan kaki menuju apotik yang sangat jauh dari rumahnya?

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!

Secara terpaksa aku berjalan menuju apotik. Ugh, aku benci ini.

Dari kejauhan, aku melihat seorang perempuan.. ya, itu perempuan.

Dia berambut yang sama denganku, dan memakai pita putih yang besar seperti… Telinga kelinci? Ya, setidaknya begitu. Itu kan Rin?

Dia berjalan sempoyongan, bahkan hampir jatuh. Aku langsung menghampirinya, dan menepuk pundaknya.

Lalu dia menengok kearahku, dan dia berkata,

"…Len-kun?..." mukanya lesu dan pucat, tidak sepertiyang kemarin, tampak bahagia. Pasti dia sedang sakit.

"Oh wow, kau tidak sekolah?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk. Mungkin dia tidak kuat berbicara—mukanya yang memberitahuku. Dia sangat pucat.

"Yah, sama sepertiku. Aku kena flu, karena makan es krim kebanyakan kemarin." kataku. Lalu aku langsung merasakan aura tidak enak. Aura… karma?

Dia langsung berjalan. Aku mau mengikutinya.

Tiba-tiba, dia terjatuh. Aku langsung kaget.

"Rin-san! Rin-san! Bangun!" aku membangunkannya, tapi dia tidak bangun juga.

Aku menaruh tanganku di dahinya.

Panas sekali.

Rupanya dia demam dan pingsan. Ya, setahuku itu yang pasti terjadi.

Aku langsung menggendongnya dipunggungku ala piggyback ride.

"Aku bawa saja ke apotik juga, deh."

* * *

**-Rin's POV-**

….

Kenapa aku…?

Seingatku, tadi aku berjalan setelah bertemu Len dan semuanya menjadi hitam…

Tunggu. Kurasa aku sekarang sedang berjalan, tapi kakiku tidak bergerak.

Aku merasa, kepalaku menyentuh sebuah kain dan… Seperti papan atau apalah itu. Tapi aku merasakan ini… Punggung seseorang.

Aku membuka mataku. Aku mendapati aku sedang digendong seseorang ala _piggyback ride_.

Melihat ada _ponytail _dibelakang rambut orang itu, pastilah itu Len.

"L-Len-kun…? Kenapa kau menggedongku..?" kataku dengan pelan. Bukannya sengaja, tapi aku tidak kuat untuk berbicara dengan suara normal.

"Oh, rupanya sudah bangun." jawabnya, kepalanya melihat kearahku, tetapi tidak sepenuhnya. Jarak kepala kita sangat dekat—setidaknya antara 12 cm. Aku mulai merasakan bahwa mukaku agak sedikit merah.

Yeah, aku merona.

"Wmm, memang aku kenapa..? bisa sampai kau gendong?" tanyaku.

"Tadi, kau berjalan. Baru 2 langkah, tiba-tiba kau terjatuh. Aku terkejut. Karena aku lupa rumahmu dimana, jadi kau kubawa ke apotik saja. Aku hanya membeli obat, dan kau kubelikan juga." jawabnya. Aku merasa… seperti tuan disini.

"Kenapa… kau baik sekali? Dan kau bahkan bisa menaruhku dirumah Teto. Dan obat itu, aku bisa membelinya sendiri! Kau menggunakan uangmu, kan?" kataku dengan sedikit meronta. Dia memasang senyum kecil.

"Aku kan tidak mau membiarkan seorang perempuan cantik sepertimu terbiarkan di pinggir jalanan, pingsan dan sendiri." Katanya.

C..cantik? apakah dia menggodaku? Itu terasa… asing di telingaku.

Lalu aku mulai merasa detak jantungku mulai cepat, dan sepertinya mukaku semakin memerah.

"…Errr….kalau begitu… terima kasih…" kataku dengan pelan.

Dia tetap menggendongku, dan kita terjebak dalam suasana hening. Lalu aku merasa tidak enak bila ia gendong terus seperti ini.

"A-apakah kau tidak terganggu kalau…aku terus digendong dipunggungmu seperti ini..?" kataku memecah keheningan. Lalu Len berhenti berjalan.

"Kau mau kuturunkan?" tanyanya.

"….Tidak…" jawabku. Ah bodohnya, kau akan membuat dia semakin lelah, Rin! Uhhh! Harusnya aku jawab saja iya!

Tapi, hangat badannya—atau punggungnya yang bisa kurasakan, membuatku berkata lain. Aku ingin terus digendong seperti ini. Rasanya hangat sekali.

"Jawaban yang bagus." katanya, lalu melanjutkan berjalan.

Aku terus digendong, dan itu sebenarnya…membuatku sedikit tersenyum. Dan saat kuintip mukanya yang berhasil kuintip, karena tertutup poni rambutnya itu…

Dia juga tersenyum.

Aku lega kalau aku tidak membuatnya repot. Lagipula aku suka sekali kalau digendong seperti ini.

Dan tanpa sadar, aku tertidur lagi.

* * *

"…in..Rin.." panggil seseorang. Oh, Len membangunkanku.

"Eeem… kita sudah sampai dimana…?" kataku sambil mengusap mataku yang sebenarnya masih ingin tertidur di gendongan Len.

"Dirumahmu." jawabnya.

"Hei.. katanya kau lupa rumahku dimana?" kataku, menaikkan satu alis. Dia mulai terkekeh-kekeh.

"Heee… ano, itu… aku tiba-tiba ingat!" jawabnya.

Aku langsung menurunkan diriku dari gendongan Len.

"Ya, setidaknya terima kasih!" kataku sambil tersenyum selebar-lebarnya.

"Oh ya, dan ini obatmu. Obat demam," kata Len, sambil memberikanku sebuah kantong obat.

"Ah, andai aku bisa memberimu sesuatu sebagai balas budiku, Len-kun.." kataku, dengan nada sedih. Tiba-tiba aku teringat tentang tadi malam… oh ya! Lotere!

"Oh! Len! Kau tukarkan tiket lotere ini ke tempat penukaran hadiah lotere, ya! Ini tanda terima kasihku!" kataku sambil memberinya tiket lotereku yang kusimpan didalam kantong celanaku.

"…Benar ini tidak apa-apa?" katanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Benar! Sampai bertemu besok, Len-kun!" kataku dengan gembira dan memasuki rumahku.

Aku memasuki kamarku dengan membawa segelas air putih, untukku meminum obat.

Setelah meminum obat, aku berusaha untuk tidur.

Ya, itu berhasil.

* * *

**-Miku's POV-**

Seeesh… setengah jam lagi aku akan pulang sekolah! Tapi guru geografi bodoh ini masih saja berceramah!

Aku mendengarkan saja terus ceramah itu.

"Hei… Miku-chan…" bisik seseorang dari belakang bangkuku.

"Eh? Ada apa, Gumi?" balasku.

"Hari ini siapa saja yang absen? Aku lupa menulisnya di buku absen tadi pagi!" katanya lagi.

"Hmm.. yang absen, Rin dan Kagamine-kun." Jawabku.

"Oh... Baik! Makasih ya!" katanya.

T-tunggu. Rin dan Len absen…?

Aku mulai berperasaan tidak enak.

Aku ingin menjenguk Rin sekarang, aku takut bila Len di rumahnya!

Tapi, guru ini membuatku jengkel.

Tinggal.. 20 menit lagi untuk bel pulang sekolah. Berarti aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Aku mengangkat tanganku.

"Ya, Hatsune-san?" kata guru itu.

"Em, bolehkah saya permisi..? mungkin agak lama, karena… uh… itu…"

"Ya ya. Baiklah, kau boleh keluar."

Aku merelakan tasku tertinggal di sekolah. Setidaknya aku bisa minta tolong Gumi untuk membawakan tasku.

Sekarang, aku akan kabur dari sekolah. Kau tahu, satpam di sekolah ini semuanya malas. Jadi aku bebas kabur.

Akhirnya, aku sudah kabur dari sekolah.

Pada saat dijalan menuju rumah Rin, aku melihat sepasang perempuan dan laki-laki berambut _honey blonde_ sedang berjalan didepanku, tapi perempuan yang itu digendong _piggyback_ oleh si laki-laki.

Sepertinya aku mengenali kedua orang itu…

Ah! Dari pita putih perempuan itu, itu pasti Rin… dan…

Itu Len?

Kenapa Rin bisa digendong olehnya?

Aku mulai membuntuti mereka dibalik semak-semak, kotak pos atau benda lainnya selama aku berjalan.

Aku bisa mendengar mereka berbicara, tetapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya terlalu jelas…

Mereka menuju kerumah Rin. Aku terus mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam.

Ya, setelah mereka sampai, Rin turun dari gendongan Len. Lalu mereka bercakap-cakap. Setelah itu Rin memasuki rumahnya. Len melambaikan tangannnya, dan pergi ke arah rumahnya.

Yang satu ini membuatku penasaran… ada apa dengan mereka.

Oh, tapi sebelum itu, aku akan menelpon Gumi dulu.

….

"Halo? Miku! Kamu dimana saja? Kau dicari-cari tadi!" kata Gumi.

"Itu tidak penting. Tolong bawakan tas-ku ya, aku akan kerumahmu." jawabku.

"…Baiklah." Katanya menutup telpon itu.

Rin, kau akan kuserbu dengan beribu pertanyaan…

* * *

**-Rin's POV-**

…..

Sudah malam? Setidaknya aku bisa tertidur.

Aku mengecek dahiku, nampaknya panasnya sudah turun.

Dan, sepertinya aku sudah bisa beraktifitas..

Omong-omong, hari ini hari Jumat.. berarti besok, Sabtu, aku harus pergi ke sekolah, lalu Minggunya libur.

Ah.. handphoneku bergetar…

**From: Miku**

**To: Rin**

**Rin! Kamu baik-baik saja?**

**,**

**,**

**To: Miku**

**From: Rin**

**Baik, demamku sudah turun. Memang ada apa, Miku?**

**,**

**,**

**From: Miku**

**To: Rin**

**Aku telah mengetahuinya…**

**,**

**,**

**To: Miku**

**From: Rin**

**Maksudnya?**

**,**

**,**

**From: Miku**

**To: Rin**

**Kau tadi digendong oleh Kagamine-kun, kan?**

**Jujur…**

**XD**

**,**

**,**

**To: Miku**

**From: Rin**

**E-eeeh.. itu…**

**Bagaimana kau tahu?**

**,**

**,**

**From: Miku**

**To: Rin**

**Aku melihatnya sendiri.. hehehe. :D**

**Jadi, apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua?**

**,**

**,**

**To: Miku**

**From: Rin**

**Tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kami…**

**Tadi katanya, aku pingsan saat perjalanan menuju apotik…**

**Lalu dia menggendongku dan membelikanku obat.**

**Itu saja..**

**,**

**,**

**From: Miku**

**To: Rin**

**Bukalah pintu rumahmu, Rin!**

**Berapa kali sudah kupencet bel-nya?**

**,**

**,**

**To: Miku**

**From: Rin**

**Oh, itu kamu! Oke, tunggu ya!**

Aku kaget ternyata ada Miku didepan rumahku. Langsung kubukakan pintu rumahku.

"Ada apa, Miku?" tanyaku. Aku melihat Miku membawa sebuah tas yang besar.

"Aku akan menginap disini! Tidak keberatan? Sampai sabtu~" jawabnya. Aku memperbolehkannya.

"Kita ngobrol yuk? Dikamarku saja" ajakku.

Di kamarku, Miku langsung berganti baju tidur, sama denganku. Lalu kami duduk di kasurku. Kita mengobrol dan menggosip.

"Rin… apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Len?" tanya Miku sambil tersenyum usil. Aku berhenti bicara untuk sesaat.

"Ma-maksudmu apa?" aku balik bertanya, dan mukaku memerah. Miku menyeringai.

"AHA! Kau merona, Rin. Aku tahu…"

"ma-maksudnya?"

"Kau.. suka sama Len kan?" katanya dengan nada jahil. Mukaku semakin memerah.

"TI-TIDAK! AKU TIDAK!" teriakku, tapi masih menyimpan rasa malu.

"IYA. KAU SUKA PADANYA, RINNY~… aku sudah tahu itu!"

"…" aku diam.

Aku memang bingung. Kalau ada yang menyebut nama 'Len', rasanya mukaku memerah.

Apa memang…. Aku suka padanya?

"Begini saja. APA yang kau pikirkan tentang Len?" tanya Miku. Aku menghela nafas. Baik, aku akan menjawabnya.

"Dia… baik. Dia ramah, meskipun kadang kekanakan." jawabku. "lalu… dia suka membantu, dan aku suka itu. Aku sering dibantunya. Dan… senyumnya membuat aku tersenyum juga.."

Selesai mengatakannya, Miku langsung tertawa. "H-hei! Apa yang kau tertawakan..?" tanyaku, tapi Miku masih terus tertawa.

"Ahahahaha! Ah, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Kau telah mengucapkannya, Rinny!" jawabnya.

"Me-mengucapkan apa?"

"Duh, Rin! Kau tidak menyadarinya!" Miku mulai tersenyum lebar.

"A-apa?"

"_You're STUPIDLY in love._"

…..

Aku terhenyak untuk beberapa detik…

"Ya… kurasa begitu."

"Ehehe. Kurasa kita harus segera tidur. Kamu tidak mau telat, kan?" ajak Miku. Aku mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku rasa Miku sudah tidur..

Kami tidur berbeda kasur, jadi bisa kelihatan kalau Miku tertidur.

Mendengar kata-kata Miku yang barusan….

Ya, aku juga baru sadar.

Aku merona didepan Len, bahkan bertemu muka saja detak jantungku menjadi cepat.

Dan aku akan mengakuinya.

_I'm stupidly in love._

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

Whew, chapter 4 yang ini kelihatannya cukup panjang!

Dan seperti yang sya bilang, kalau ada typo/misstypo bilang saja, oke!

Emm, dan saya juga cukup berterima kasih kepada pembaca dan Microsoft word…

Oh, dan saya akan menjawab review para pembaca disini.. soalnya kalau diatas tidak cukup!

**cozartcz:** terima kasih~~ ^o^ akan saya usahakan kerja kerasnya!

**Omepoid Tsoureisa:** kalau pengalaman sembur the itu… sebenarnya Shiney sendiri juga pernah ngalamin, loh! Makasih yang udah mau nunggu, semoga Writer's Blocknya sembuh~~

Len: para pembacanya baik-baik ya.. enggak kayak si author sarap ini…

Rin: betul!

Author: the hell? Kalian mau kutiban?

Len: ayo, Rin! Siapkan senjata rahasiaaaa!

Author: jangan-jangan… *gulp*

Len & Rin: ROAD N' ROLLL!

*WRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY*

Miku: errr… saya menggantikan mereka ber-3 yang sedang lindes-lindesan… jadi, mohon review-nya ya! Kritik dan saran diterima…


	5. Chapter 5 : Is It True?

**Sorry for the typos I have ever made. Tapi saya juga berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya fic ini jadi enak dibaca.**

**Chapter 5. saya senang sekaliii~ maaf bila updatenya telat…**

**'..' untuk perkataan dalam hati. Err, di chapter sebelumnya tidak ada ya? Maaf!**

**Oh ya, maaf ya updatenya lama… gomengomengomen! =.=**

**DISCLAIMER: dunia hancur bila saya yang punya Vocaloid.**

**Author: TUH KAN? ADA DISCLAIMERNYA?**

**Rin: ….**

**Len: …start the fic, elah!**

**Rin: liat aja! Nanti di akhir bakal kita road en roll!**

**Author: ….okeoke, mulai aja fic-nya…**

* * *

**The Yellow Melody**

**Chapter 5 : Is It True?**

**-Rin's POV-**

"…in…Rin…" panggil seseorang yang suaranya berasal dari sebelah kananku. Aku tidak merespon. Aku tetap tidur.

"…RIN…" kata orang itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundakku. Aku masih bertahan, tidak mau bangun.

"Hmm? Tidak mau bangun? Maka…" kalimat orang itu terhenti sesaat.

"AGHH! LEN ADA DI DEPAN GERBANG RUMAHMU!" teriaknya. Setelah mendengar kata 'Len' dan 'ada di gerbang rumahmu'…

"APA! HARUSNYA DIA TAHU SEKARANG JAM BERA—" aku menghentikan teriakanku ketika aku menoleh kesamping, ada sosok Miku yang terkekeh-kekeh.

"Oh… aku ditipu…" kataku dengan nada suram. Dia menepuk punggungku dengan keras.

"HAHA! Setidaknya kau harus mandi. Mau telat?" dan akupun langsung beranjak dari kasur ke kamar mandi.

Kamar mandiku terhubung dengan kamarku, jadi itu cukup praktis. Tapi kadang-kadang, aku sering mendengar sebuah suara aliran air keran. Aku pernah mengeceknya, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa…

"Rin, aku menyiapkan sarapan dulu ya. Aku sudah berganti." kata Miku sebelum menuruni tangga. Oh ya, rumahku juga tingkat 2…

Setelah mandi, aku segera menuruni tangga untuk memakan sarapan. Di meja makan, Miku sudah menyiapkan 2 porsi roti bakar yang berisi telur mata sapi, daging asap dan selada.

"Saus tomat dan sambalnya ada di sebelah kirimu~"

"Ya…" kataku, sambil menduduki kursiku dan memulai makan.

"Aku mau memakai sepatu dulu ya~~!" Miku meninggalkan aku dan menuju ruang tamu.

"HEI. MIKU! MAKANMU CEPAT SEKALI! TUNGGU AKU!" kataku sambil makan dengan terburu-buru.

Selesai makan, aku langsung menghampiri Miku yang ada diruang tamu, memandang jendela dibalik gorden. Aku terheran.

"Miku… kenapa?" tanyaku. Dia masih diam.

"Ada Len… di depan gerbang rumahmu…" katanya agak ketakutan.

'Mulut yang ajaib...'

"ITU GAK MUNGKIN, KAN!" kataku sambil melihat jendela. Aku ternganga, karena… disitu memang ada dia.

"MIKUUU! HARUSNYA KAMU GAK NGOMONG KAYAK GITUUU! LIHAT KAN? DIA DISINI!" aku sedikit berteriak karena.. hmm, mungkin ketakutan?

"Tapi sumpah, aku tidak tahu! Kenapa kau tidak membuka gerbangnya terlebih dahulu?" Miku mepersilahkanku menuju pintu keluar. Aku menghela nafas.

"Aku nanti kerumah Teto dulu…" Kata Miku.

Aku membuka pintu, dan Len menengok kearahku.

"YO! RIN-SAN!" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Hee, apa yang membuatmu berada disini? Dirumahku?" tanyaku.

"Kupikir kamu sendirian, jadi aku datang untuk menemani!" jawabnya.

'Harusnya kan aku bersama Miku…'

"Well.. kurasa itu tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pergi." kataku, dan kami memulai langkah menuju sekolah.

"Jadi, Rin-san, sudah baikan demamnya?" tanya Len yang masih terus berjalan.

"Sudah membaik! Ini semua karenamu!" jawabku dengan girang.

Pada saat aku melihat muka Len, mukanya sedikit memerah… mungkin dia lupa minum obat kemarin…

"Dan, kamu sudah ambil paket makanan dari lotere-nya?"

"Hmm, sudah! Isinya lumayan... ada snack banyak! Rugi kalau kamu tidak ambil!"

Lalu kita mengalami suasana hening. Ya, kurasa itu tidak apa-apa. Karena aku tidak akan membuang tenangaku untuk berbicara lama-lama.

Dan akhirnya kami sudah sampai didepan sekolah.

"Hei Rin-san, aku pergi ke kelas 1-A dulu. Kamu duluan saja ke kelas." kata Len sebelum meninggalkanku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Sesampainya dikelas, aku mendapati di kelas hanya ada murid perempuannya saja. Ada Miku, Teto-chan, Gumi, dan Lily. Mereka kelihatannya sedang bergossip.

Kelihatannya Miku dan Teto-chan sudah sampai di sekolah duluan...

"Hei, teman-teman! Bolehkah aku ikut?" tanyaku. Mereka dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Tentu, Rin-chan! Ayo sini!" kata Teto sambil mengajakku untuk berada di kawasan gossip mereka.

Kami berbicara, tertawa dan kadang bergossip. Itu membuatku senang sekali. Sampai ketika…

"Hei, kalian tahu gossip baru ini?" tanya Lily. Kami menggeleng, dan penasaran.

"Beritahu aku! Beritahu!" kata Gumi semangat.

"Kabarnya, Len-kun dan Neru-san itu jadian secara diam-diam! Len-kun saja sering pergi kekelas 1-A, kelas Neru berada!" kata Lily.

Aku yang mendengar hal itu, rasanya… hatiku sakit sekali. Seperti dicambuk dan digilas. Ternyata…

Orang yang kusukai sudah bersama orang lain..

Aku ingin menangis, tapi kutahan itu. Aku langsung memberikan senyum palsu kepada semuanya.

"R-Rin…" kata Miku dengan pelan.

"Yah! Semoga mereka… bahagia!" kataku. Aku tidak mampu lagi bertahan, kali ini aku langsung meninggalkan mereka dengan wajahku kututup dengan kedua tanganku.

Miku yang mengetahui itu, langsung mencoba mengejarku.

"RIN! TUNGGU!" teriaknya. Aku tidak memperdulikannya, aku terus berlari.

* * *

**-Miku's POV-**

"Kabarnya, Len-kun dan Neru-san itu jadian secara diam-diam! Len-kun saja sering pergi kekelas 1-A, kelas Neru berada!" kata Lily.

Setelah mendengar perkataan yang diucapkan Lily, aku merasa kaget.

Bukannya… Rin suka pada Len? Kalau hal itu terjadi, pasti… Rin merasa sakit..

Kulihat Rin. Dia bergetar, dan mukanya seperti suram bercampur sedih. Dia pasti sangat sakit mendengarnya.

"R-Rin.." kataku dengan pelan, memastikan apa Rin baik-baik saja.

"Yah! Semoga mereka… bahagia!" katanya. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

Aku langsung mengejarnya. Aku tahu perasaan dia sekarang.

"RIN! TUNGGU!" teriakku sambil mengejarnya. Dia saja masih terus berlari.

Dia sudah berada di taman sekolah yang sepi. Dia tepatnya bersembunyi dibalik sebuah patung. Aku menghampirinya.

"Rin…sudahlah.." kataku sambil menaruh tanganku di pundaknya. Dia menangis, tapi tidak terlalu histeris, hanya menangis biasa.

Aku merasa gossip itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Rin…

"Hei! Itu kan gossip, bisa saja tidak benar!" kataku berusaha untuk menyemangatinya. Tiba-tiba tangisannya berhenti.

"Kalau dipikir…benar juga… tapi kalau itu memang betul..?" kata Rin.

"Ayolah! Berpikir positif!" kataku. Akhirnya Rin berhenti menangis.

"Ya ampun… kau berantakan sekali. Sini, kurapikan rambutmu. Ayo cuci muka," kataku, lalu membetulkan rambut Rin. Lalu Rin menuju ke toilet, dan aku mengikutinya. Lalu Rin membasuh mukanya, tapi tetap saja, Rin seperti habis menangis.

"Setidaknya penampilanmu masih bagus. Hanya wajahmu saja.." kataku. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Miku…kamu mau kan, membantu masalahku..?"

"ya, tentu saja! Ayo kita kembali kekelas!" kataku dengan senyum kecil. Dia juga tersenyum.

Akhirnya dia kembali seperti semula. Dia jadi ceria lagi.

* * *

Setelah pelajaran ke-7 selesai, bel istirahat berbunyi. Setelah istirahat ini masih ada 2 pelajaran lain, lalu kami bisa pulang sekolah. Kali ini aku akan pergi makan bekal bersama Rin. Ini untuk jaga-jaga saja.

Benar saja, sewaktu kami sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah, kami bertemu Len dan Neru. Mereka nampaknya sedang bersenda gurau, sekaligus mengobrol. Pada saat aku melihat muka Rin, mukanya kembali kusut.

Len, yang mengetahui bahwa ada kami, langsung menyapa kami—ralat, menyapa Rin.

"Hei, Rin-san!" sapa Len sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya, melambai kearahnya. Rin tersenyum lemah.

"H-hai…" sapa Rin balik.

"Oh ya… perkenalkan! ini… Akita Neru, teman masa kecilku yang selalu membantuku!" kata Len, memperkenalkan Neru. Rin tersenyum, Neru-pun membalas senyumnya.

Menurutku, Neru cukup cantik. Rambutnya yang kuning yang bercampur oranye itu dikuncir satu di satu sisi. Warna matanya sama seperti rambutnya. dan mukanya dihiasi senyum yang indah.

"A-aku, Kagamine Rin. Tapi aku bukan saudara atau apanya Len-kun karena sama marga." tegas Rin.

"Oh ya, dan Len adalah…" ucapan Neru terpotong ketika...

"HAH!" teriak Rin. Kami kaget.

Semua diam.

Rin pasti berpikir macam-macam… sejak ada gossip itu, sih.

"Rin! Ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku pelan. Rin langsung berlari meninggalkan kami bertiga.

"Hei, ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Neru. Aku menggeleng, tanda tidak tahu. Aku langsung mengejar Rin.

* * *

**-Rin's POV-**

"Oh ya, dan Len adalah…" aku tahu, aku tahu! Pasti pacarmu, kan? Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi! Terpaksa….

"HAH!" teriakku. Lalu mereka bertiga terlihat kaget.

Lalu kami berempat hening sebentar.

"Rin! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Miku pelan. Aku langsung meninggalkan mereka bertiga, menuju ke kantin.

Dari belakang, aku tahu ada Miku yang mengejarku.. tapi aku tidak dalam mood kejar-kejaran; yah mungkin seperti ini.

Aku sudah sampai di kantin. Aku langsung duduk di sebuah kursi meja makan, dan memakan bekalku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada yang menepuk pundakku.

"Rin! Larimu cepat sekali?" kata Miku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu, aku tidak berlari. Aku hanya mempercepat jalanku. Aku tidak berlari…

"Oke, aku ikut kamu ya!" Miku langsung duduk di kursi meja makan yang satu lagi, menghadap ke arahku. Dia membuka kotak bekalnya.

Aku menghela nafas ketika Miku menunjukkan bekalnya.

"Daun bawang utuh lagi?"

"Yup! Mereka enak dan bergizi… mau?"

Miku menawarkanku sebatang daun bawang. Dengan sopan, aku menolaknya. "Aku sudah punya jeruk, terima kasih."

Kami sempat mengobrol sebentar, karena disaat kami tengah mengobrol asik-asiknya, bel tanda istirahat usai berbunyi. Kami langsung pergi menuju kelas.

* * *

Sekarang aku sedang mendengarkan Kaito-sensei berceramah dalam pelajaran fisikanya. Murid-murid banyak yang membuka HP-nya, bahkan mengobrol. Tidak sedikit murid yang memperhatikan ceramahannya itu. Tapi aku, murid yang baik, sedang mendengarkan ceramahnya.

Ketika aku menengok kebelakang, Miku sedang mendengarkan ceramahan Kaito-sensei dengan khidmat. Wajar, dia sedang jatuh cinta kepadanya, kan?

Aku kembalikan pandanganku dan mendengarkan ceramahannya sambil bertopang dagu. Kadang aku ingin melempari guru itu dengan sepatu, karena topiknya lama-lama melenceng kearah es krim.

Dan kudapati handphone-ku, yang berada didalam loker mejaku bergetar. Ada SMS. Mungkinkah dari Miku?

Setelah aku membukanya…

Oh no.

**From: Len**

**To: Rin**

**Yo! Tidakkah Kaito-sensei seorang maniak es krim?**

Aku terpaksa harus menjawabnya.. meskipun sekarang aku tidak mau berbicara dengannya.

**To: Len**

**From: Rin**

**Emang.**

**,**

**,**

**From: Len**

**To: Rin**

**Aku bosan dengan ceramahnya…**

**,**

**,**

**To: Len**

**From: Rin**

**Iya.**

**,**

**,**

**From: Len**

**To: Rin**

**Bosan?**

**,**

**,**

**To: Len**

**From: Rin**

**Pikir sendiri.**

**,**

**,**

**From: Len**

**To: Rin**

**Hei, kenapa jawabanmu daritadi dingin semua?**

**,**

**,**

**To: Len**

**From: Rin**

**Menurutmu?**

**,**

**,**

**From: Len**

**To: Rin**

**Kamu marah kepadaku?**

**,**

**,**

**To: Len**

**From: Rin**

**Pikir sendiri.**

**,**

**,**

**From: Len**

**To: Rin**

**Iya! Kamu marah kepadaku!**

**,**

**,**

**To: Len**

**From: Rin**

**Tidak.**

**,**

**,**

**From: Len**

**To: Rin**

**Pembohong.**

**,**

**,**

**To: Len**

**From: Rin**

**TIDAK! Pokoknya jangan SMS lagi! Pulsaku bakal habis gara-gara kamu!**

**,**

**,**

**From: Len**

**To: Rin**

**Tidak akan.**

**,**

**,**

**From: Len**

**To: Rin**

**Ya kan?**

**,**

**,**

**From: Len**

**To: Rin**

**Halo?**

**,**

**,**

**From: Len**

**To: Rin**

**Earth to Rin! Ada orang?**

**,**

**,**

**From: Len**

**To: Rin**

**Hei, aku bisa melihatmu! Kamu terus memandangi hp-mu! Kenapa tidak dijawab!**

**,**

**,**

**To: Len**

**From: Rin**

**TIDAK APA-APA!**

**,**

**,**

**From: Len**

**To: Rin**

**Kamu tidak beres. Sepulang sekolah, temui aku di dekat gerbang sekolah!**

Aku tidak membalas SMS itu. Hmm.. dia mau menemui aku didekat gerbang sekolah? Aku akan berusaha menghindarinya.

Kumatikan hp-ku, supaya SMS dari Len tidak akan membuat hp-ku bergetar lagi…

Dan yah, kembali memperhatikan guru aneh ini, yang sekarang topiknya sudah BENAR-BENAR melenceng.

Tapi aku agak sayang dengan sepatuku yang baru disemir. Nanti kotor kalau aku benar-benar melemparkannya ke Kaito-sensei.

Aku jadi bosan. Aku merapikan saja jepitan rambutku dan pita dirambutku. Siapa tahu masih berantakan.

* * *

Akhirnya sekolah sudah berakhir. Aku berjalan menuju lorong sekolah, tetapi dihentikan oleh sebuah panggilan dari seseorang.

Saat aku membalikkan badanku, ternyata itu Luka.

"Rin! Ternyata kau tidak apa-apa. Kemarin kenapa tidak sekolah dan tidak les vokal?" tanya Luka. Oh gawat, kemarin aku lupa sekali tentang les vokal itu!

"Uwah! Maafkan aku Luka-chan! Kemarin aku sakit, jadi tidak bisa ikut les… maaf juga karena aku sudah menghabiskan uangmu!" kataku. Tapi Luka langsung memasang senyum kecil. Hah? Kenapa? Bukannya dia harusnya marah?

"Oh itu tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku juga belum mendaftarkan uang registrasinya, itu untuk jaga-jaga…rencanaku awalnya ingin membayar uangnya bersamamu, tapi ketika aku tahu kamu tidak datang, ya tidak jadi kubayar." katanya tenang. Luka memang baik. Akulah makhluk terkutuk disini.

"Kalau begitu, besok bisa kan kita les sama-sama?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk.

"Tentu. Rin, aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu. Kamu bisa kan pulang sendiri?" katanya. Aku mengangguk dan meninggalkannya.

Dan aku teringat lagi; aku ditunggu Len didekat gerbang sekolah. Dan Miku sudah pulang duluan. Oh well… aku harus lewat jalan lain.

Tapi, di sekolah ini pintu keluarnya hanya ada 1. Yaitu di gerbang sekolah saja. Berarti… tidak bisa dihindari…

Aku pasrah.

Sambil menenteng tas sekolahku, aku berlari secepatnya keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Aku harap aku bisa lolos darinya, bahkan mungkin dia tidak akan melihatku!

Dan kurasakan sebuah tangan mencengkeram tangan kananku.

Ow. Doaku tidak terkabul.

"H-hoi! Lepaskan aku!" kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Len.

"Sayangnya, tidak bisa." katanya enteng. Aku tetap berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku, tapi tidak bisa. Dia lebih kuat dariku…

"Dan sekarang, aku mau bertanya."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau marah padaku?"

Aku diam. Bagaimana cara menjawabnya..?

Aku masih saja diam. Lalu aku mengarahkan kepalaku kearah yang lain. Berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Itu…" kataku dengan suara pelan. Lalu dia menaruh tangannya di daguku dan memalingkan kepalaku kearahnya supaya aku bisa kontak mata dengannya.

Sial!

"Apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tetap diam. Tapi di satu sisi, Len malah mencubit lenganku yang satu laginya. Aku terkejut.

"HEI! Itu sakit, tahu!" kataku dengan nada kesal. Dia tertawa kecil.

"Makanya, sebelum kucubit lagi, jawab." katanya. Akhirnya aku mengalah. Cubitan dia memang sangat sakit.

"A-aku tidak marah. Dan, ergh, kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku kau sudah jadian? Kan nanti aku bisa saja melemparimu kue—err, membuatkanmu kue." kataku. Lalu dia memasang muka heran.

"jadian?" tanyanya. Lalu aku ikut heran.

"Iya, jadian!" jawabku. Dia makin heran, mungkin tambah pusing.

"Memang jadian dengan siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Neru Akita!" jawabku. Lalu dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku bingung.

"Hoi! Kenapa tertawa! Ada yang lucu?" kataku.

Dia tetap tertawa, lalu dia berhenti sesaat. "Kau tahu itu darimana?" Ah.. ternyata gossip itu benar?

"dari… Lily?" jawabku.

"HAHAHAHA! Pantas saja! Ah, mau saja kamu percaya gossipnya. Dia kan penggosip nomor satu di SMP-ku dulu. Tapi hanya sedikit dari gossipnya yang benar." katanya, aku terhenyak.

"Lagipula, Neru itu sepupuku." Oke, setelah dia mengatakan kata-kata ini, rasanya aku malu sekali. Rasanya aku ingin sekali dikubur hidup-hidup didalam tanah.

"…" aku masih tidak dapat berkata.

"Kenapa kau marah karena hal itu saja?"

"…"

"Aku tahu, kau cemburu ya?" kata Len dengan nada jahil. Aku tersentak.

"Ti-tidak! Siapa yang cemburu, hah?" kataku menyembunyikan rasa maluku. Dan, aku merona lagi, kuharap dia tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Bohong~ kau merona, kok~" ejeknya. Aku langsung mendengus kesal. Aku langsung menginjak kakinya.

"AAH! Sakit!" keluhnya. Aku langsung mencibir kearah Len.

"Makanya, kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" kataku, lalu meninggalkannya.

"Ehei! Mau pulang bareng lagi?" ajak Len. Aku berpikir sebentar.

"…Hah? Boleh saja."

Dia menyusul kearahku, lalu kami berjalan sambil mengobrol dan tertawa. Rasa malu-ku tadi sudah tidak terasa lagi, dan Len sudah tidak mengatakan hal yang barusan. Sepertinya Len adalah orang yang gampang lupa urusan.

Langkahku terhenti saat kami sudah sampai di pertigaan.

"Rumahku kan belok kiri, jadi aku bisa pulang sendiri. Tidak usah datang kerumahku." kataku, lalu melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Dia pun melambaikan tangannya juga.

Sesampai dirumah, aku melakukan kegiatan rutin; mengobrol bersama Miku lewat SMS. Ya, dia kan hanya menginap 2 hari. Hari ini dia sudah pulang.

**To: Miku**

**From: Rin**

**AKU BENCI LILY. AKU SUDAH ANTI-LILY.**

**,**

**,**

**From: Miku**

**To: Rin**

**Hah? Memang kenapa, Rinny?**

**,**

**,**

**To: Miku**

**From: Rin**

**Dia sudah menyebarkan gossip yang salah! Len tidak jadian dengan Neru!**

**,**

**,**

**From: Miku**

**To: Rin**

**Berita bagus! Untunglah. Sekarang kamu bisa tidak sedih lagi.**

**,**

**,**

**To: Miku**

**From: Rin**

**Ahahaha, aku jadi agak malu kalau aku mengingat pada saat aku menangis itu… dan,**

**DAN!**

**Okay, HATE LILY FOR FOREVERRRR!**

**,**

**,**

**From: Miku**

**To: Rin**

**Memangnya ada apa sih?**

**Tell me, Rinny~~**

**,**

**,**

**To: Miku**

**From: Rin**

**Jadi… Len tadi siang menanyakan kenapa aku marah kepadanya. Padahal aku tidak marah, hanya saja… ya, cemburu.**

**Lalu tepatnya dia bertanya padaku, "Kau cemburu ya?"**

**AKU INGIN MATI SAJA WAKTU ITU.**

**Tahunya, Neru itu sepupu Len. Bukan pacarnya.**

**LILYYYYYYYYYY**

**,**

**,**

**From: Miku**

**To: Rin**

**AHAHAHAHAAHAHA. AKU INGIN TERTAWA SEPUASNYA. AHAHAHA.**

**GOSSIP.**

**LILY.**

**KAMU.**

**Kau ternyata tertipu :P**

**Poor Rinny~**

**,**

**,**

**To: Miku**

**From: Rin**

**Yah, yah, terserah kau.**

**Tapi Len kan orangnya gampang lupa urusan. Jadi, untunglah…**

**,**

**,**

**From: Miku**

**To: Rin**

**Tapi kalian masih akrab kan?**

**,**

**,**

**To: Miku**

**From: Rin**

**Kurasa.**

**Oke, harus tidur.**

**Bye, sampai ketemu besok.**

Lalu aku mematikan hp-ku lagi. Sambil tidur dikasurku yang empuk dan memeluk bantal berbentuk jeruk, aku mencoba tidur.

Semoga besok adalah hari yang baik…

Dan…

LEN MELUPAKAN TENTANG HARI INI.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

Yay, chapter 5 selesai! Saya juga sudah selesai membuat fic baru, tapi bukan di Vocaloid. Tapi, updatenya fic ini lama bukan karena saya buat fic baru loh. O.o

Hanya saja liburan membuat semua orang menjadi malas, dan liburan sekolah ini membuat saya jadi kebo ( kebo? Moo? ) ( woi sarap, moo itu kan suara sapi! )

Tapi, be honest, saya juga bukan karena males loh. Peace. ^^v

Oh ya, saya lagi hunting download link lagu vocaloid, _**Zetsubou Game – Hatsune Miku Append**_. Saya udah cari-cari tapi gak ada! Ada yang mau membantu saya? =w=

Rin: SONO BALES REVIEW PARA PEMBACA!

Author: okeoke! gak bakal lupa lah kalo itu, Rinnie.

Rin: WHAT?

Author: err... Rin-sama.

Rin: good. sono bales reviewnya.

Author: ayayay bos!

**xzchelrezt**: uwoooo, tentu saja akan saya update~~ XD

**Utamine OmepoiDesu**: PIKO JAHAT! USB-NYA KAN BARU DI SERVIS! (?) dan, ABCD-sensei itu hanya nama guru… saya tidak tahu namanya mau apa, jadi ABCD aja deh~~ nanti kalo adalagi mungkin EFGH? XD oh, ngomong-ngomong, ganti penname ya?

**cozartcz**: yoyoyo~~ waktu itu updatenya mungkin agak cepat, tapi sekarang… agh, I hate myself. Update aja sampai tahun baru T_T SAYA HARUS CEPATTT!

**Rinkaro-chan:** Kaito disini dibuat jenius nih, mumpung saya lagi baek! jadian? Hmmm… liat aja di chapter-chapter berikutnya :D

**yachan20**: menarikkah cerita saya! YEEYY! *nangis air terjun* terima kasih yaa :3

**ruuya ruuu-chan**: AMPUN, KAK! XO lain kali akan saya update lebih cepet deh ;D

**Hikari Kamishiro:** hahaha, banyak kebalikannya ya? Maaf ya TTATT OH YA! BANYAK TYPO! SORRY! Akan saya ralat sebisanya :D terima kasih sudah mau meperingati!

Len: uwaaaa, readers itu baik-baik semua sih…

Rin: memang baik~~ gak seperti… *ngelirik author*

Author: heh?

Len: gak apa-apa.. *siul*

Author: BOHONG! *death glare*

Rin: LU KALO NYENTUH LEN, GUA GILES PAKE ROADROLLER NIH! DIEM!

Author: *duduk manis* i-iya.

Len: jadi, jangan lupa review ya!

Rin: betul! Review berupa kritik dan saran diterima~~ agar fic ini bisa jadi lebih baik!


	6. Chapter 6 : Three Things

**Sorry for the typos I have ever made. Tapi saya juga berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya fic ini jadi enak dibaca.**

**Another update; tapi gak secepat dari yang dibayangkan, sih. Kekuatan mengetik saya gak secepat kekuatan mengetiknya Neru…**

**'..' untuk perkataan dalam hati.**

**Miku: halo, aku menggantikan Len dan Rin hari ini!**

**Author: hah? Kok bisa? Asik dong, aku gak bakal di road n' roll ama tuh 2 anak! \=D/**

**Miku: mereka bakal tampil di akhir cerita, kok. Tenang~**

**Author: oh ya… kamu belom pernah kedapetan muncul di prolog ini ya?**

**Miku: *ngangguk* iyaiyaiya!**

**Author: oke… silahkan baca disclaimernya.**

**Miku: YEYY!**

**DISCLAIMER: Kawan, Vocaloid bakal dikuasain Dora The Explorer kalo si author ini yang punya.**

**Author: …aku dijelek-jelekin lagi… dan oh, BAD TITLE YA UNTUK CHAPTER INI XO**

* * *

**The Yellow Melody**

**Chapter 6 : Three Things**

**-Len's POV-**

Aku terbangun oleh jam wekerku yang berbunyi. Setelah bangun dari kasur, aku langsung mandi, berganti baju dan sarapan.

Aku bukan tipe orang pagi; harusnya aku bangun siang—berkisar jam 9 pagi dan seterusnya. Tapi karena sekolah, aku harus bangun jam 6 pas.

Aku sebenarnya malas sekali menjalani sekolah. Tetapi setelah aku bertemu seorang gadis yang fisiknya sama sepertiku, seperti rambutnya yang panjangnya hanya sebahu dan berwarna _honey blonde_, dihiasi dengan jepitan rambut di poni rambutnya dan pita putih besar yang berada diatas kepalanya yang terlihat seperti telinga kelinci. Matanya yang biru seperti _aquamarine_ jernih terlihat sangat indah. Dengan semua fisik yang dia miliki, hampir seluruhnya sama denganku. Bahkan marga saja sama.

Tapi yang membedakan kami adalah,

Dia adalah seorang perempuan, dan aku adalah seorang laki-laki.

Kami sering dikira kembaran, tapi semua itu salah!

Aku lebih memilihnya sebagai teman daripada saudara sedarah.

Kenapa?

Errrm… Simpan itu nanti. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikatakan.

Pokoknya, setelah aku bertemu dengan gadis itu yang bernama Rin, hidupku berubah 180 derajat.

Awalnya aku yang hanya tidur atau bahkan bengong di rumah setelah sekolah atau pergi jalan bareng Akaito, sekarang lebih menghabiskan waktu untuk bersosialisasi dengan Rin.

Kita bahkan punya sebuah kejadian yang sama; kita tinggal di rumah kami masing-masing sendiri, tanpa orang tua.

Ya… Orang tua-ku juga mengelilingi dunia, sama seperti Rin.

Memang kami benar-benar sama, kan?

Tapi aku tidak ingin dikaitkan tentang hal saudara sedarah dan semacam itu.

Ah, aku sudah terlalu banyak bengong. Lebih baik aku segera berangkat ke sekolah dan…

Bertemu Rin!

Entah kenapa, senang saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya. Awalnya aku ingin berangkat ke sekolah sama-sama. Tapi pada saat sampai di rumahnya, rumahnya kosong.

Berarti dia sudah duluan.

Lebih baik cepat ke sekolah~!

Tapi… setelah berada di depan gerbang sekolah, aku melihat…

Rin dan laki-laki lain sedang mengobrol dan tertawa-tertawa.

Hei! Orang itu merebut posisiku sekarang, ya?

Aku melihat mereka dari jauh, dan tidak terlalu bisa mendengar mereka dengan jelas apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Akhirnya aku berjalan mendekati Rin. Tapi dia tidak merespon.

Apakah dia terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki itu sampai aku tidak diketahui olehnya bahwa aku sudah berada persis di sampingnya?

Aku langsung menepuk pundaknya. Dia langsung terkejut. "E-eeh! Ada Len-kun. Oh ya, ada apa?" katanya.

"Hm, siapa dia?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk pria yang ada didepan Rin.

"Dia? Oh, dia Mikuo Hatsune! Dia adik kembar Miku, dan dia juga teman mainku kalau Miku tidak ada," jawab Rin. Ooh. Adik kembar Miku. Aku pernah mendengar namanya…

Mikuo punya warna rambut yang sama seperti Miku, hijau toska, dan warna matanya pun senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Hei Rin, mau pergi ke kelas bersama?" ajakku kepada Rin.

"Maaf, tapi aku mau pergi ke ruang kelas lain bersama Mikuo! Mungkin besok saja, atau lain kali? Dan oh, daah! Aku pergi dulu!" katanya melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku balik melambaikan tangan padanya.

DASAR BOCAH MIKUO!

Oh salah.

_DAMN_ MIKUO!

Dia merebut Rin dariku! Dia tidak menganggap bahwa akulah yang paling dekat dengannya daripada dirinya! ...Apakah itu benar?

Pada saat aku melihat mereka yang semakin jauh dariku, aku lihat Mikuo mulai menggengam tangan Rin seperti seorang _otouto_ yang manja kepada _oneesan_-nya.

Tapi Rin hanya terkikik.

APA YANG SEDANG MIKUO ITU LAKUKAN DENGAN RIN?

_DOUBLE DAMN_ MIKUO!

Aku tidak ingin melihat yang lain, maka aku langsung mengebut ke kelasku.

Di mejaku, aku menaruh kepalaku di meja dan kadang membenturkannya berkali-kali ke meja. Akaito, teman yang sesama jenis yang paling dekat denganku, langsung memberhentikan aku membenturkan kepalaku yang sudah kubenturkan 18 kali.

"Bung! Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kalau kau terus seperti ini… Nanti bisa amnesia, bahkan masuk rumah sakit!" kata Akaito. Aku berhenti untuk membenturkan kepalaku.

"Uhm. Yeah."

Pada saat perasaanku mulai membaik, malah datang sesuatu yang membuatku terbakar seperti di neraka.

Rin dan Mikuo datang ke kelas dengan memasang muka tertawa dan, pegangan tangan itu masih ADA.

Lalu Lily yang melihatnya, langsung menyoraki Rin dan Mikuo.

"Wiiii~~ RIN DAN MIKUOOOO! MESRA BANGET!" teriak Lily. Murid yang lainnya ikut menyoraki mereka berdua.

Dan kulihat, Mikuo tersenyum kecil dan aku hanya jeli pada Rin. Rin merona sedikit, hampir tidak terlihat!

_TRIPLE DAMN_ MIKUO!

Lalu aku membenturkan kepalaku lagi, dengan kekuatan yang hebat dan cepat. Akaito tidak bisa menghentikanku sampai semuanya hitam…

Sebelum semuanya hitam, aku merasa aku mendengar sesuatu…

"LEN-KUN…!"

Itulah suara Rin.

* * *

"Uuuh… dimana aku?" tanyaku sambil meraba kepalaku, lalu aku mengeluarkan sedikit 'Agh!' saat aku meraba di sebuah tempat di kepalaku.

"Len-kun! Kau sadar! Akhirnya!" kata seseorang, saat aku menengok kearahnya, itu Rin.

"A-aku kenapa…?" benar, aku tidak tahu sampai aku berada disini, di UKS.

"Oh. Tadi entah kenapa kamu membenturkan kepalamu berkali-kali dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan yang hebat sampai Akaito-san tidak dapat menghentikannya. Lalu kamu berhenti dan darah mulai mengucur dari keningmu…" kata Rin dengan muka khawatirnya. "kau tidak apa-apa kan, Len-kun?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok." kataku sambil tersenyum. Dia balik tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa mulai acara tukar tempat duduknya!" katanya. Aku bingung.

"Tukar tempat duduk…?" tanyaku.

"Yap! Kiyoteru-sensei yang bilang. Supaya tidak bosan dengan teman semeja kita, dia mengidekan untuk bertukar tempat duduk. Kita akan mengambil undian dan, menentukan tempat duduknya. Tapi kau kan baru saja pingsan. Jadi kata sensei kita harus menunggumu sampai sadar supaya bisa mengambil undiannya," jawab Rin. Ah, ini menyangkut keberuntunganku. Apa aku bisa duduk di sebelah Rin?

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" kataku semangat.

Sesampai di kelas, semua murid bersorak atas kedatanganku. Mereka mungkin senang karena akhirnya undian bisa diambil.

"Kagamine-kun, bisa dimulai kan?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei padaku.

"Ya!" jawabku. Lalu murid di 1-B semuanya bersorak lebih keras.

Kami dipanggil sesuai absen, mengambil undian.

Setelah semuanya mengambil, Kiyoteru-sensei menyuruh kita membuka undian itu. Undian itu yang awalnya terlipat-lipat, langsung kubuka dengan tidak sabar. Lalu aku memperoleh angka…

"Aku 8! Siapa pasanganku?" kataku setengah berteriak, agar seluruh murid mendengarku. Aku harap yang menjawab Rin.

"A-aku! AKU! Aku nomor 9!" kata seorang perempuan sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Ow… itu bukan Rin, tapi…

"Lily?" kataku dengan pelan. Tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Kenapa harus Lily…?

Kulihat Rin, dia sudah duduk bersama seorang laki-laki… itu Mikuo! Agh sial! Mereka duduk bersebelahan!

"Len? Mau duduk gak?" kata Lily yang menyadarku dari tatapan kosongku yang mengarah ke Rin dan Mikuo.

"Eeh.. iya." Kataku lalu duduk di bangkuku.

Pelajaran demi pelajaran lewat, dan kadang pandanganku mengarah kearah Rin dan Mikuo. Mereka memang memerhatikan guru berceramah, tetapi kadang mengobrol sedikit. Aku jadi agak…. Iri?

"Kagamine-kun! Kenapa kamu?" tanya seorang guru.

Aku tersentak karena ada guru yang memanggilku. Aku langsung berdiri. "A-ah! Tidak apa-apa, pak!" kataku.

Satu alis dari guru itu naik. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa pandanganmu terus tertuju pada Kagamine Rin dan Hatsune Mikuo?"

Aku kaget, dan melihat Rin juga kaget. Err.. _timing_ yang gak pas sama sekali.

"Saya melihat… ah.. uh… oh! Saya melihat laba-laba kecil di kepala Rin tadi." kataku. Lalu mata Rin melebar, dan berteriak sambil keluar kelas.

"AAAHHH! LABA-LABAAAAA!" lalu sosok Rin sudah hilang dari 1-B.

Guru itu mengangguk, dan menyuruhku kembali duduk dan melanjutkan pelajarannya. Aku tidak enak pada Rin. Itukan hanya bohong…

Jujur, ini baru pertama kali merasakan rasanya… cemburu.

* * *

Pulang sekolah. Waktu yang tepat untuk mengunci diri di kamar dan berdiam diri di kamar. Momen terbaik. Tapi kuharap Rin tidak datang melihatku… kenapa?

Pertama, aku membenci untuk melihat Rin yang bersama Mikuo!

Kedua, aku pasti dimarahi Rin.

Ketiga, karena aku sudah membohongi Rin.

Baik! Aku langsung lari keluar sekolah! SEKUAT TE-NA-GA!

Krat!

Bajuku… seperti ditarik seseorang dari belakang…

"Tidak semudah itu kau melarikan diri, Len-kun~" kata seseorang dengan nada datar. Aku menengok kebelakang dengan pelan-pelan.

"R-Rin! Kenapa? Aku ingin belanja untuk sesuatu di rumah!" kataku sambil meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi kali ini, Rin yang lebih kuat.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak semudah itu. Sekarang aku lebih kuat!" Rin mengerutkan dahinya, dan aku menelan ludah.

"Jadi, beritahu aku kenapa kau berbohong padaku bahwa ada laba-laba kecil diatas kepalaku?"

Oh, aku harus mengungkapkan kebenaran ini?

Aku menaruh satu tanganku kebelakang, sambil gugup dan memainkan _ponytail_ku. Bingung mau jawab apa.

"I-itu… hanya takut di apa-apakan guru" kataku sedikit berbohong. Tapi untungnya, dia percaya.

"Oh. Kalau kenapa kau membenturkan kepalamu hingga berdarah itu, dan kenapa tadi pada saat kau ditegur karena melihatku dan melihat Mikuo, itu kenapa?"

"Ah… aku hanya… uhhh…." Aku kebingungan. Rin mulai melipat tangannya dan bergaya seperti 'ck-ck-ck'. Aku hanya bisa pasrah.

"Beritahu saja. Tidak akan disebar," tegas Rin, lalu dia menjewer telingaku.

"HEY! ITU SAKIT! TELINGAKUUU!" teriakku sambil memegang telinga kananku yang memanas dan memerah karena habis dijewer Rin.

"Sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada saat kau mengintrogasiku kemarin. Kalau kau tidak mau kuberitahu, telingamu jadi korban~" kata Rin dengan nada jahil, sama sepertiku kemarin. Agh…

"Tapi kutanya dulu, kenapa pas tadi kamu disoraki Lily dan kawan-kawan kau merona?" tanyaku.

"Ooh, yang 'Rin dan Mikuo mesra bangeeet' itu? Aku merona kan karena malu! MALU!" jawabnya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak ada apa-apa denganmu, tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau suka pada Mikuo? Setidaknya kan aku bisa membantumu!" kataku secara lepas. Rin terdiam. Tapi lama-lama…

"Puh… puhahahaha! Aku? Suka pada Mikuo? Buahahaha! Itu lucu sekali!" tawa Rin yang tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Aku agak kesal, karena apa yang dia tertawakan?

"Maksudmu? Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanyaku. Akhirnya Rin berhenti tertawa, tapi tetap tersenyum.

"Aku ingin memberi tahumu 3 hal. Hal pertama. Darimana kau tahu aku suka pada Mikuo?" setelah Rin mengatakan hal ini, aku agak sakit mendengarnya…

"Uh, dari tingkahmu dan tingkah Mikuo?"

"Hal kedua. Aku tidak akan mungkin jatuh cinta pada adik sahabatku sendiri. Tebak kenapa?" Ini mulai membuatku bingung.

"H-hah? Tidak mungkin jatuh cinta?" kataku kebingungan. Rin memasang senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Hal ketiga. Karena aku sudah menyimpan perasaan pada orang lain." kata Rin, lalu Rin hanya mundur dan menaruh tangannya dibelakang tetapi tetap tersenyum.

"Lalu, siapa dia?" tanyaku. Rin langsung cemberut. Dia menjewer telingaku lagi.

"STOP RINNN! ITU SAKIT!" kataku, sekali lagi memegang telingaku yang makin panas karena dijewer.

"Kalau yang itu jangan ditanya!" lalu Rin meninggalkanku.

* * *

**-Rin's POV**-

Aku tadi setengah kesal dengan Len. Dia memang naïf. Tapi sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan. Yang penting, sekarang aku ditunggu Luka didekat halte bis. Setelah sampai, aku melihatnya dan menghampirinya.

"Nee, maaf Luka-chan. Lama ya?"

"Enggak, kok. Sekarang, kamu siap les?" tanya Luka. Tentu saja iya! Aku langsung mengangguk dan mengikuti Luka berjalan kearah tempat les-nya.

Sesampainya di tempat les, aku dan Luka menghampiri resepsionis.

"Selamat datang di Pelatihan Vokal Yowane. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata salah satu resepsionis dengan ramah. Aku terkejut.

"Luka, les vokal ini… punya Haku? Haku Yowane kelas 1-C itu?" bisikku pada Luka.

"Betul. Makanya aku akrab dengan Haku, dia juga les disini," jawab Luka padaku tapi berbisik.

"Teman saya mau mendaftar berlatih disini. Saya sudah pernah bilang. Dia akan sekelas dengan saya." kata Luka yang tidak kalah ramahnya.

"Oh, Rin Kagamine, betul?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku membayar uang les-ku, dan Luka menambahkan uangnya. Jadi berasa tidak enak pada Luka, nih…

"Sesi Megurine-san dan Kagamine-san akan dimulai 10 menit lagi, ya." resepsionis itu mengingatkan kita.

10 menit kemudian, ada bel berbunyi. Kami langsung menuju ke ruangan berlatih kita, ruang 7.

Didalam ruangan itu, ada mikrofon dan beberapa alat musik lainnya. Dan mataku terpaku pada seorang anak kecil yang sedang duduk di bangku, sedang melihat kertas yang dia pegang. Lalu Luka menyapanya.

"Hai Yuki-chan! Masih mempelajari lagu?" sapa Luka. Gadis kecil itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luka dan tersenyum.

"Hai Luka-chan! Iya, aku lagi mempelajari lagu untuk ulang tahun temanku. Oh, itu siapa? Teman kak Luka?" katanya sambil menunjuk kearahku.

"Oh, dia Rin Kagamine! Dia akan les disini juga, satu ruangan bersama kita," kata Luka.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Aku Yuki. Yuki Kaai. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kakak!" kata Yuki gembira.

"Dia juga pintar dalam menyanyi loh. Dia masih SD, tapi sudah masuk kalangan les SMA. Aneh kan? Tapi hebat!" puji Luka. Yuki tertawa kecil.

"Kak Rin bisa membantu aku juga kan?" Tanya Yuki.

"Tentu saja!" Jawabku.

Sepertinya hari-hari les-ku akan asyik.

* * *

"Daah kak Luka, kak Rin!" kata Yuki sambil melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil. Mobil yang dia tumpangi pun langsung berjalan meninggalkan kita.

"Dia imut banget ya! Suaranya, mukanya lucu banget! Aku pingin banget dia jadi _imouto_-ku!" kataku.

"Hahaha, aku juga begitu! Aku senang kalian berdua sudah bisa akrab dengan cepat." Luka mengecek hanphone-nya.

"Ayo kita pulang. Sudah jam setengah 7 malam. Aku duluan, ya!" kata Luka berlari meninggalkanku.

Ah, aku ditinggal sendiri. Aku agak merinding berjalan pulang kerumah gelap-gelap begini! Bagaimana kalau ada… ah, lupakan!

Aku berjalan. Rumah-rumah dan bangunan yang sudah kulewati semuanya sunyi. Jalan yang kulalui pun sama sunyinya. Apalagi setengah jalan yang kulewati lampunya ada yang tidak menyala. Itu.. mengerikan.

**Tep!**

Hah? Bunyi langkah kaki?

Aku terus berjalan, tidak membalikkan badanku dan menambah kecepatan berjalanku. Tapi langkah kaki itu tambah cepat.

**Pat!**

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang menepuk pundakku. Tapi aku ketakutan. Aku berhenti berjalan.

"Hiiiii~"

"GYAAAAAA!" teriakku. Refleks, aku menonjok sesuatu itu yang menepukku.

**BUAGH!**

Tapi setelah kuteliti, dia…

"Len-kun! Itu kamu! Ah, maaf! Aku kira... ah, maaf banget!" kataku sambil melihatnya.

'RIN. KAMU JADI ANAK IDIOT BANGET SIH YAAAAA!'

Len seperti tersungkur, tangan kirinya memgang hidungnya yang berdarah. Aku kelabakan mencari tisu-ku yang berada dalam tas-ku.

"U-uwaaa, aku tidak tahu kalau itu kamu! Maaf banget!" kataku sambil melap hidung Len yang berdarah. Aku melihat muka Len memerah. Ah, dia kutonjok terlalu keras sampai mukanya jadi merah juga…

"Ah, tidak apa-apa! Harusnya aku yang salah, karena aku menakutkanmu. Dan tonjokanmu itu… kelas pegulat…" Len mengambil tisu yang kutawarkan padanya, dan aku memberikannya tanganku untuk membantu dia berdiri. Dia diam.

"Kok diam? Ayo bangun!" kataku sambil menghentakkan kakiku. Dia menerima tanganku dan berdiri.

Len sembari membersihkan baju dan celananya. "Uuhh, terima kasih. Dan maaf karena tadi kukagetkan..."

"Sebagai tanda maaf, aku akan menginap dirumahmu!" kata Len. Tiba-tiba aku shock. Entah siapa yang mengutukku jadi batu sampai aku diam begini.

LEN MAU MENGINAP DIRUMAHKU?

SERIUS?

Aku gedek total.

"Ma-maaf?" kataku sambil kebingungan.

"Buktinya aku sudah bawa tasnya." Len menunjukkan koper yang dia bawa. Dia betulan apa bohongan?

"Bi-bisa aja sih.. tapi, kenapa gak dirumah Akaito-san?" tanyaku.

"Meeh, dia kan adiknya Kaito-sensei. Ak tidak mau menginap dirumah orang yang ada gurunya!" jawabnya.

Lalu Len memasang _puppy eyes_.

"Kumohon~?" Len semakin memperkuat _puppy eyes_-nya.

Gah! Dia imut banget kalo kayak gini! Eeh? Imut! Tunggu! CORET ITU! COREEEEEEET!

Aku tidak tahan dengan _puppy eyes_-nya!

"Uuuh.. boleh deh.." lalu Len entah kenapa teriak-teriak sendiri sambil menyanyikan _We Are The Champion_ sambil nari ala penari salsa.

Kami jalan berdua kerumahku. Sesampai dirumahku, Len melihat-lihat rumahku.

"Rumahmu simpel juga, aku tidur dimana? Dikamarmu?"

"TIDAK ADA KATA KAU DI KAMARKU!"

Len mundur. "o-ooookeee… itu kan bercanda…" kata Len sambil ketakutan.

"Kamu tidur di kamar.. oh tunggu, orang tuaku tidak memperbolehkanku untuk menginjinkan semuanya menginap di kamar mereka. Berarti… Len, tidur di sofa aja ya?"

"Rin, ada 3 hal yang perlu kusampaikan," katanya.

"Pertama, aku tidak suka tidur di sofa. Kedua aku ada fobia tidur di sofa. Ketiga aku ingin tidur di lantai 2~" kata Len dengan nada stalker. Aku jadi jijik. Dan, apa betul ada fobia tidur di sofa?

BAGAIMANA LEN TAHU LANTAI 2 ITU ADA KAMARKU?

"Uuh, oke… kamu tidur diluar kamarku ya, didepan pintu. Nanti kutata _futon_ dan selimut disitu" kataku pasrah. Dia girang, lompat-lompat dan naik ke lantai 2 sambil membawa kopernya.

Untung saja lantai di rumahku itu lantai kayu. Jadi lebih nyaman sepertinya.

Selesai aku menata _futon_ dan selimut untuk tempat tidur Len, kami mengobrol.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Len-kun mau menginap disini sampai kapan?" tanyaku pada saat Len lompat dan berguling di futonnya.

"Ah~~ empuk sekali! Oh? Aku akan menginap disini sampai senin. Tidak keberatan kan?" Len lagi-lagi memasang _puppy eyes_.

"Ya.. aku tidak keberatan." kataku dan melihat jam dinding. "sudah jam 8. Lebih baik kita tidur."

"Rin," panggil Len. Aku memalingkan mukaku kearahnya.

"Hmm?" balasku. Dia mengambil tanganku.

"Hah..?" aku bingung apa yang mau dia lakukan. Lalu dia mencium tanganku. Aku tersentak dan kaget, mukaku merah padam pastinya!

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN LEN KAGAMINE?" teriakku sambil menjauh darinya ala anime.

"_Good night kiss_. Tapi versiku pakai tangan" jawabnya kalem. Aku serasa ditiban batu.

"Uuuuhhh…kalo begitu, se-selamat malam, Len-kun!" kataku sambil memasuki kamarku dan langsung berganti baju, lalu berbaring di kasurku.

Ada apa sih? Kok pakai '_good night kiss_'? itu apa?

Aku tidak ingin pusing lagi, langsung saja aku tidur.

Esok hari harus lebih waspada terhadap Len.

_**To Be Cotinued**_

* * *

Weits, ternyata late update lagi! ARRGGHHH MANUSIA MACAM APA KAU SHINEY MENGETIK SAJA KALAH KECEPATANNYA DENGAN NERU? *mumbling*

Tapi saya juga mengutamakan panjangnya cerita supaya kalian merasa puas dengan cerita saya ^^ kalau disini ada typo, maaf ya…

Len: HEI ITU KENAPA AKU KAYAK STALKER SIH?

Author: namanya juga FanFiction!

Rin: nih juga nih.. masa aku jahat sama Lenny? Cuman ngasih futon ama selimut!

Author: *ngelirik Rin* 'Lenny'…? Ooh, interesting..

Len: RIN!

Rin: nee! Sorry! Woi author, bales reviewnya!

Author: oh yaaa!

**Utamine OmepoiDesu:** ada flagelaaa~~ rival cinta sudah ada~ tapi namaya Shiney gak bagus bikin romance atau semacamnya, jadi kayak gombal gitu deh XO Lily bisa jadi baik dan jahat, dan dia bakal jadi rivalnya Rin! Me-menarik cerita saya! YEY ADA YANG MENGAKU! THANK YOU OME-SAN! :'D

**Saya sendiri lupa**: betul, setiap menit ada fic baru! Jadi bingung mau baca yang mana XD wah, anda sudah liat fic saya yang Persona? Terima kasih! :DD

**Hikari Kamishiro**: pa-pakai huruf besar ya senpai? Aku enggak tau maaf ;O; tapi setahu saya itu sih gak apa-apa kalau gak pake huruf besar, atau? Aah saya sebagai WNI gak bisa bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar? Kurang ajar! *tampar diri sendiri* teirma kasih ya reviewnya~~ :3

**Rinkaro-chan**: happy new year for you too, Rinkaro-chan! :D 1. Oh iya ya. Kan dulu anda pernah ngasih satu merk trakindo. Hohoho~ 2. Benar! Dia maniak es krim! Tapi jangan samakan dia dengan Irfan Bachdim.. 3. Sepertinya… mungkin agak telat… 4. Tanya saja, taka pa-apa XD 5. Tentu saja buatan saya lah O.o hahaha but thank you for your review!

**Renmi3 novanta**: salam kenal juga Renmi-san ;D wah terima kasih kaena sudah mau suka dengan karya saya! Hiks saya terharu! *digampar karena lebai* tentu saja akan saya update!

Author: okay! Aku akan mengerjakan chapter selanjutnya! *keluar area*

Miku: hei aku muncul lagi! Tolong review yaaa~~! Bisa berupa saran, kritik dan curhat (?) juga boleh~~

Len & Rin: betuuul! Klik aja tombol dibawah ini, 'Review This Chapter' XD


	7. Chapter 7 : Park of Excitement

**Sorry for the typos I have ever made. Tapi saya juga berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya fic ini jadi enak dibaca.**

**Another another update. Mungkin gak terlalu cepet, tapi saya bisa sampai chap. 7 dengan bantuan kalian semua! :D**

'…' **untuk perkataan dalam hati, tapi ada gak ya ini di chapter ini? Lihat saja… sepertinya tidak ada... T_T**

**HEY KENAPA 'VOiCE' TIDAK ADA YANG VERSI YANG DUO KAGAMINE! HUAAAA. Anyway good song.**

**Len: curhat mulu nih orang? Kapan mulai ceritanya?**

**Author: abisnya kan aku pingin kalian nyanyi tuh lagu! Pasti jadi keren deh.**

**Rin: hah? Males aaaah~ mending makan Jeruk 5 kardus~**

**Author: ….**

**Miku: sementara author-san yang lagi nge-galau, disclaimer dulu deh…**

**DISCLAIMER: AUTHOR INI TIDAK PUNYA VOCALOID! Kalau emang dia yang punya, character item Gakupo itu kue kering.**

**Author: SIAPA YANG NGE-GALAU? HOH! oh ya, 'taman ria Shimoda' nama ini diambil dari Asami Shimoda, voicebank-nya Len & Rin! say atidak tahu lagi sih nama yang lain ^^a**

* * *

**The Yellow Melody**

**Chapter 7 : Park of Excitement**

**-Rin's POV-**

Hari ini hari Minggu, hari yang tepat untuk bangun siang! Aku selalu menunggu hari Minggu untuk bermalas-malasan.

Aku tetap tertidur, niatnya sih bangun siang.

Tapi semenjak Len menginap di rumahku…

Eh, dia sedang apa sekarang?

Aku membuka mataku.

Dan…

Ada Len di sebelahku.

Di kasurku.

APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI!

DIA KAN TADI DILUAR KAMARKU?

Kenapa bisa disini!

Aku langsung memerah hebat, dan berusaha menjauh. Tapi dia malah menggenggam kedua tanganku jadi aku tidak bisa menjauh!

"Mau kemana, Rin-san?" kata Len, tapi dia masih kelihatan tertidur.

"Le-lepaskan akuuu!" kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Tapi tidak bisa. Aku terus berusaha tapi…

KREK!

AAAAH! TANGANKU TERKILIR!

LEN JAHAT AMAT SIH!

"Tidak bisa~" katanya lagi dengan nada usil. Aku kesal, lalu menggigit tangannya.

"OUCH! Yang itu lebih sakit daripada kemariiiiin!" Len melepaskan tanganku dan mulai meringis kesakitan karena gigitanku.

"Makanya, jangan suka usil padaku!" kataku, lalu bangkit dari kasurku dan melihat jam wekerku.

"Hmm.. jam 7? Aku siapkan sarapan dulu ya." kataku dan langsung menuruni tangga dan berada di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan.

Baru saja 3 menit di dapur, Len sudah menghampiriku ke dapur.

"Sarapan apa?" tanyanya.

"Omelet, kenapa?" kataku sambil terus mengoseng-oseng telur di wajan tanpa melihatnya. Entah kenapa bau omeletnya rasanya… aneh…

"Omelet atau terong goreng?" Len kebingungan. Akupun juga. Aku langsung melihat wajanku dan…

"HUAAAA! HARUSNYA KAN INI TELUR! KOK TERONG GORENG!" kataku sambil berteriak-teriak. Len menepuk dahinya dengan satu tangan sambil mengumbar 'ck-ck-ck'.

Terong itu malah berasap dan warnanya semakin hitam, aku panik. Len juga, dia langsung menyuruhku untuk mematikan apinya.

"MATIKAN APINYAAA! MATIKAN!" suruhnya. Aku menurut, aku langsung meniup apinya. Tapi api itu malah menjadi besar dan aku tersentak mundur.

"H-HWAAA!" teriakku sambil mundur ketakutan.

"API ITU DIMATIKAN LEWAT TOMBOLNYA! BUKAN DITIUP!" Len yang juga panik, langsung memutar tombol kompor itu dan apinya padam, tapi menyisakan asap terong 'gosong' itu. Aku mulai mendekat ke kompornya.

"Padam… syukurlah.." ujarku. Lalu Len men-_death glare_ ku. Aku kaget.

"E-eh? Kenapa, Len-kun?" tanyaku.

"Kamu itu bisa masak gak sih…?" tanya Len balik.

"Uuuuh… sebenarnya tanganku tadi kekilir… jadi… uhh.. aku bisa masak—" sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Len langsung mendorongku ke meja makan dan menyuruhku untuk duduk.

"DUDUK. SEKARANG." perintahnya. Aku kaget dan ketakutan, maka aku menurutinya. Dia langsung meninggalkanku dan menuju dapur lagi. Aku menghela napas.

"Serem banget..." kataku pelan, sambil melihat kedua tanganku yang susah digerakkan karena terkilir.

Lalu tidak lebih dari semenit, aku mencium bau sedap dari arah dapur. Aku terlena. Pasti Len yang masak.

Dan Len mendekati meja makan dengan 2 piring berisi makanan di kedua tangannya. Dia menaruh satu piring di hadapanku, satu di hadapannya.

Aku bengong melihat makanan yang Len sajikan.

Dia menyajikan _waffle_ dengan_ whip cream_ diatasnya, dan dilumuri selai… JERUK! Oh dan ada Jeruk asli diatasnya!

Kelihatannya enak!

"Waaah, kau yang buat _waffle_ ini, Len-kun?" kataku dengan penuh rasa kagum. Dia mulai membanggakan dirinya.

"Tentu! Len gitu loh!" kata Len, lalu mulai menyuap makanannya—_waffle_ yang sama sepertiku, tapi selainya coklat dan ada buah pisang diatasnya…

Emang _waffle_ kayak gitu enak ya?

Kami mulai makan makanan kami masing-masing dan berlangsung hening.

Hening yang tidak enak…

"Wadi, wumahwu wumayan wuga" kata Len dengan mulutnya yang penuh makanan. Aku bingung.

"Maaf? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!" kataku yang sudah menghabiskan makananku.

"Ehm, lupakan saja. Ngomong-ngomong, udah belum makannya? Piring-piringnya mau kucuci." katanya lagi. sepertinya makanan yang tadi sudah ditelan. Aku mengangguk, dan dia mengambil piringku dan piringnya, lalu menuju dapur dan aku mendengar suara aliran air dan suara gosokan piring, berarti Len sedang mencuci piringnya.

Aku jadi tidak enak pada Len… aku kan tuan rumahnya, kok malah dia yang mencuci piringnya? Harusnya aku!

Tidak lama kemudian Len datang dan menyuruhku duduk di sofa.

"Hah? Ada apa?" kataku saat sudah duduk di sofa. Dia mengambil tangan kiriku. Hei, mau apa dia..?

"_Good night kiss_ lagi?" kataku dengan polos. Kalau ini anime, dia berasa ditiban batu bertuliskan '1000 TON'.

"BUKAAAN!" kata Len dengan _burning aura_-nya. Lalu dia memijat tanganku. Aku terdiam.

Pijatannya enak sih, skill Len lebih baik daripada tukang pijat!

Kedua tanganku sudah dipijat, dan ketika kugerakkan rasanya sudah tidak sakit lagi. Semua berkat Len!

"LEN-KUNNN! MAKASIH YAAA!" kataku sambil memeluk Len tanpa sadar. Aku memang kalau senang sekali suka memeluk orang. Jadi jangan salahkan aku…

Pada saat kulihat mukanya, dia memerah. Oh… dia kupeluk terlalu kuat ya? Salahku.

Lalu kudapati handphone-ku berbunyi.

_Sekai de, ichiban ohime-samaaa~_

Kusadari, Len menahan tawanya.

"H-hei! Apa yang kau tertawakan!" tanyaku kesal.

"Prrft… AHAHAHAHA! Lucu sekali! Ringtone yang bagus, Rin-san~ hahahaha!" jawabnya dengan nada mengejek.

Tapi tiba-tiba, handphone Len juga bergetar dan…

_GO GO POWER RANGERS!_

"…" aku hanya bisa diam. Sedangkan 'ringtone' Len masih terus bunyi…

_You, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers~~!_

"L-Len-kun… itu… ringtone handphone-mu…? Prrftt…" kataku yang kali ini mulai menahan tawa. Len langsung kelabakan.

"HYAAA! SIAPA YANG MENGGANTI RINGTONE-KU! AAAH PASTI SI SIAL AKAITOO!" Len berusaha mematikan handphone-nya, dan berhasil. Tetapi aku mulai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ahahahahaha! Ringtone yang **bagus**, Len-kun… HAHAHA!" tawaku sambil menekan kata 'bagus' itu. Aku tidak dapat berhenti tertawa, ternyata dibalik sosok keren Len ini menyimpan ringtone Power Rangers!

"E-eeh, ano… rahasiakan…" bisiknya. Eh? Rahasiakan? Berarti ini bukan kerjaan Akaito tapi memang ini ringtone kesukaannya… hahahaha!

Oh ya, dan handphone-ku kan tadi berbunyi, berarti ada yang menelpon…

"Sebenar ya, aku mau mengangkat telponku dulu," aku langsung mengangkat telepon di handphone-ku.

"Halo? Ini siapa?" tanyaku.

"O_h! Halo, Rin! Ini Miku!" _jawabnya. Ternyata itu Miku.

"Miku! Ternyata kamu, ada apa?" kataku. Pada saat aku melihat Len, mukanya terlihat risih.

"U_mm, aku mengundang anak-anak 1-B ke taman ria loh hari ini! Tapi mungkin ada yang tidak ikut. Soal biaya, aku yang bayar. Mau ikut gak?"_

"IYA! MAU DONG MAU!" teriakku. Len heran.

"Hah? Ada apa?" tanya Len.

"Miku mau mengajak kelas 1-B pergi ke taman ria! Tapi tidak semuanya. Aku akan ikut! Kau?" ajakku.

"Tidak mau. Aku dirumahmu saja." jawab Len. Aku tahu kenapa dia bilang begitu, dia kan benci Miku.

"Begitu? Oh aku akan memberitahu Akaito-san kalau ringtone-mu itu Power Rangers~" godaku supaya dia bilang mau. Dia kaget.

"EEH! Jangan! Jangan bilang ke dia! Tolonglah!" rengek Len. Aku memasang senyum kemenangan.

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku ke taman ria! Lagipula aku tidak suka meninggalkan kau sendiri di rumahku."

"Oke.."

"Miku! Aku dan Len akan ikut. Kapan ke taman ria-nya?" kataku lagi, tapi menuju handphone.

"_L-Len? Oh. Jam 10 siang, oke! Sampai bertemu di taman ria Shimoda~" _Miku mengakhiri panggilannya, dan aku berbalik badan.

"Aku akan berganti, setelah itu kau ya, Len!" aku langsung menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar mandi, berganti pakaian.

* * *

**-Len's POV-**

Astaga, aku dipaksa ikut ke taman ria. Tapi pengajaknya itu… Miku! Agh, kenapa harus dia?

Tapi untung ada Rin. Aku jadi lebih nyaman. Kuharap Akaito juga ada.

Rin menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar mandi, pasti mau mandi dan berganti baju. Jadi aku menunggunya di lantai bawah.

Setelah 8 menit menunggu, kupikir pasti Rin sudah selesai berganti. Maka aku menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Ya, yang sudah kuduga, kamar mandi itu kosong dan aku mulai mandi. Selesai mandi, aku berganti pakaian.

Oh ya, saat mandi aku melepas _ponytail_-ku, jadi rambutku tergerai.

Aku sudah memakai baju. Aku memakai t-shirt oranye selengan, celana jeans hitam dan gelang karet _plain_ hitam di tangan kiriku. Tapi aku belum mengikat rambutku.

Aku menuju lantai bawah lagi, tidak lupa handphone kukantungkan di saku celanaku dan aku bertemu Rin.

Dia memakai jepitan rambut di poninya dan seperti biasa, memakai pita putih yang besar seperti telinga kelinci di kepalanya. Dia memakai t-hirt oranye, sama sepertiku. Tapi dia memakai cardigan hitam dan rok oranye mini.

Dia ternyata kelihatan sangat… cantik.

"Eeh? Sejak kapan ada cermin disini?" katanya sambil mendekat kearahku. Aku bingung.

"…Hah?" tanyaku. Dia kaget.

"Oh, kamu Len-kun ya! Ahaha, kukira kamu itu pantulan sosok diriku di cermin. Tahunya tidak. Dengan rambutmu digerai seperti itu, kita terlihat sama! Kau tahu?" katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Aku ikut tertawa kecil, dan mungkin mukaku memerah.

Entah kenapa mukaku suka memerah bila aku berada didekat Rin…

Lalu Rin membawaku kesebuah meja rias, dan aku disuruh duduk di kursi meja rias itu. Aku bingung dan aku langsung duduk. Dia membawa sisir dan sebuah karet.

Dia langsung menyisir rambutku, dan merapikannya. Kadang memakai sisir dan kadang juga tangannya. Ketika tangannya menyentuh kepalaku dan mulai merapikan rambutku, rasanya nyaman sekali. Tangan Rin dewa!

Lalu dia mengikat rambutku seperti ponytail, gaya rambutku yang seperti biasa. Tapi tidak lupa dia menyisakan poni di rambutku.

"Nah, sudah jadi! Ini baru Len-kun!" katanya sambil meletakkan sisirnya di meja rias dan tersenyum. Aku ikut tersenyum. kami sama-sama memandang ke arah cermin.

"Ah, benar. Mungkin kau kalau rambutnya diikat sepertiku, kamu mungkin menjadi Len Kagamine."

"Dan bila kau rambutnya digerai sepertiku, kamu mungkin menjadi Rin Kagamine."

"Tapi aku tidak mau cross-dressing!" kataku, disambut dengan tawaan Rin.

"Hahaha, tentu saja bodoh! Aku juga tidak mau!" kata Rin sambil meninggalkanku, menuju pintu keluar rumah.

"Jadi, kau siap?" tanya Rin sambil memegang gagang pintu.

"Tentu saja!" jawabku. Rin membuka gagang pintunya dengan muka berseri-serinya.

"kalau begitu, ayo jalan!" kata RIn sambil keluar rumah dan menyusulnya.

Baru 2 menit berjalan, tiba-tiba…

"Eeh, ano, Len-kun. Kita ke taman ria naik apa…?" Tanya RIn.

PADAHAL SCENE-NYA LAGI BAGUS-BAGUS JUGA… KENAPA DIRUSAK?

"…Naik bis saja…" jawabku sambil sweatdrop. Kami langsung pergi ke halte bis terdekat dan memasuki bis-nya ketika ada bis yang datang.

Setelah 12 menit perjalanan, kami turun di sebuah halte yang dekat dengan taman ria Shimoda. Kami mampir di dekat kedai crepe yang kami lalui. Kami mampir karena waktunya masih terlalu awal, sekarang jam 9 sedangkan janjiannya jam 10.

"Kamu mau yang mana?" tanyaku pada Rin. Dia memikir dan akhirnya menjawab.

"Emm, yang vanilla orange saja." jawabnya.

"Pak, chocolate banana crepe dan vanilla orange-nya 1 ya!" pesanku pada si kasir. Dia mengangguk dan memberitahukan kepada rekannya untuk membuat crepe untuk kita. 3 menit kemudian kedua crepe itu jadi.

"Totalnya 300 Yen!" katanya. Lalu aku memberinya uang dan menuju ke meja makan dimana ada Rin, sambil memegang dua buah crepe.

"Ini punyamu," kataku menyerahkan crepe pada Rin. Matanya berubah menjadi bintang dan samar-samar aku melihat ada kedua sayap di badannya. Uuh, inikah imajinasi berlebihan?

"Aiiii~~ arigatou, Len-kun!" katanya girang, lalu melahap crepe-nya. Begitupun juga aku.

Kita menghabiskan crepe itu untuk 20 menit, karena crepe-nya lumayan besar. Sambil menunggu jam 10 datang, kami mengobrol.

"Hei, Rin-san. Ayo main shiritori!" ajakku.

"Shiritori? Hmm, boleh! Siapa takut! Kau duluan!" dia malah menantangku. Baik, aku tidak boleh kalah!

"Shiritori.. shiritori…." kataku kebingungan. Aku bingung mencari kata dengan awalan 'Ri' !

Lalu aku melihat muka Rin. Dan aku sadar…

"Shiritori… 'Rin' !" kataku. Dia kaget, dan mulai diam.

"Kenapa bisa namaku? Kan bisa yang lain?" tanya Rin. Aku tersenyum.

"Karena, disaat aku melihatmu, aku hanya bisa terpikir tentang dirimu. Rin." Jawabku. Ketika kulihat muka Rin… dia memerah! Jangan-jangan dia..?

"E-eh… anu… ah! Sudah jam 9 lebih 40 menit. A-ayo jalan ke taman ria Shimoda!" ajaknya sambil gelagapan. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan mengikutinya.

* * *

**-Rin's POV-**

"Karena, disaat aku melihatmu, aku hanya bisa terpikir tentang dirimu. Rin." jawab Len. Aku kaget dan aku pasti memerah! Dia lalu melihatku dengan tatapan 'mukamu-kenapa-merah?' dan aku mulai memulai topik baru.

"E-eh… anu… ah! Sudah jam 9 lebih 40 menit. A-ayo jalan ke taman ria Shimoda!" ajakku untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mulai keluar kedai. Dia mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Kenapa pergi sekarang? Ah, aku tahu! Kau tidak bisa bermain shiritori ya?" ejek Len. Sebenarnya bukan itu, Len!

"Sudahlah diam!" kataku sambil terus berjalan. Dia malah tertawa. Kesal juga diejek Len.

"Kenapa harus menyuruhku terus berjalan?"

"Nanti kalau aku membiarkanmu disitu diam terus, kau bisa ditabrak sepeda lewat! Nanti cedera! Mungkin masuk rumah sakit!" jawabku dengan asal. Yah, tidak mungkin ada sepeda yang menabrak Len. TIDAK AKAN PERNAH. Tapi mungkin kalau takdir berkata iya, yasudahlah.

"Aku kan juga khawatir padamu." lanjutku.

"Oh.."

Len melihat kebawah sebentar, lalu menatapku.

"Oh ya, Rin-san…" panggil Len. mukanya juga memerah.

"Hm? Ada apa?" jawabku. Mata Len kelihatan sangat serius.

"A-aku.. aku su—" kata-kata Len terhenti saat ada seseorang yang berteriak.

"RIN-CHAAAAAN! KAGAMINE-KUN! DISINIII~~!" teriak seorang gadis dari jauh. Rupanya itu suara Teto-chan! Ternyata kita sudah didepan gerbang taman ria Shimoda.

"Teto-chan! Dan kawan-kawan juga!" kataku menarik tangan Len untuk berlari kearah mereka.

Disitu ada Teto-chan, Miku, Lily, Akaito, Mikuo dan seorang laki-laki yang tak kukenal, tapi sepertinya ada di kelasku.

"Hei, kamu Rin Kagamine kan? Yang marganya sama seperti Len?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu warna rambutnya sama seperti Teto, merah-kemerah jambuan. Rambutnya diikat satu kebawah, dan sepertinya rambutnya panjang. Dia juga memakai kacamata.

"Uuh, iya. Kalau kau?" tanyaku balik.

"Aku Ted Kasane. Kita sekelas tapi tempat duduknya jauh." jawabnya. Hah? Kasane? Berarti dia saudara Teto?

"Kau… kakaknya Teto ya?"

"Yap. Kalau kau? Kau siapanya Len?"

"Eeh, meski margaku dan marga Len sama, tapi kita tidak pernah mengenal kok!" aku membela diriku. Dan kelihatannya tampang Len murung.

"Hei! Aku sudah membayar tiketnya, jadi ayo masuk kedalam! Oh dan…" Miku memberhentikan kata-katanya dan melihat kami semua.

"Ada 8 orang kan? Jadi… kita harus jalan secara berpasangan!" kata Miku. Aku gelagapan mencari pasangan.

Tiba-tiba Mikuo datang kearahku.

"Rin-chan, ayo jalan berpasang—" Mikuo yang tadinya mau memegang tanganku, langsung didorong oleh Len.

"Hoh! Harusnya kamu sama kakakmu dong! Si Miku! Sana temenin!" usir Len. Mikuo memasang muka cemberut dan berpasangan dengan kakaknya.

Hah? Apa Len melakukan ini hanya untuk berpasangan denganku?

"Len-kun pasanganku?" tanyaku. Dia menoleh kearahku.

"Tentu, kamu mau bersama siapa lagi?" jawabnya. Aku melihat sekitar. Teto-chan bersama Ted, Lily bersama Akaito dan Miku bersama Mikuo. Tadinya kan aku harusnya bersama Mikuo, tapi jadi bersama Len…

"U-uh… iya.." kataku pelan. Lalu Len menggengam tanganku. Aku kaget dan memerah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo naik wahana yang seru!" ajak Len dengan gembira. Aku menyambutnya dengan senyumanku.

"Tentu!" lalu kami berdua pergi mencari wahana yang seru.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

Ahahahaha. Title-nya lame sekali. Padahal sih, title untuk chapter ini gak ada hubungannya. So-so…

AAAAH! PASTI KEPENDEKAN! OKE, SAYA HARUS BERJUANG CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA! UWOOOH! *berapi-api*

Apakah kalian merasa protes karena saya bersambungkan chapter ini? I'm so sorry, I'm gonna think up for the next exciting chapter! ( pastilah )

Huokay, balasan review!

**Hikari Kamishiro: **cepat? Tidak, ini di-update lama sekali kok XO *digiles* iya, senpai patut dipanggil 'senpai', soalnya udah ngingetin saya :D malam kedua... author yang tahu *ditampar+ditinju* siap, bos! Akan saya update lagi~

**Ruuya ruu-chan: **ah, tentu saja… O.o tidak ada apa-apa kok nanti..

**Utamine OmepoiDesu: **kurang mesra, ya? Ohoho, writer's block suka datang menghampiri saya XO bermuka tiga? Bermuka empat..lima… *dilempar kulkas* 'apa-apa' ? tentu saja tidak… saya masih suci (?) lupakan yang saya katakana barusan. Tentu saja, mereka bertiga bakal nyanyi secara trio! Tapi say no to trio macan *jayusmode: on* mari berjuaaaangg! *menangis senang ala anime, ada bintang-bintang bertaburan di angkasa seperti meteor garden (?)*

**Miracle Sound: **sudah saya tambahkan tentu, terima kasih atas dukungannya! XD

**Mikan Seta: **m-mantap? Oke, terimakasih ya review-nyaaa! XD

**Rinkaro-chan: **cepat? Ah, itu hanya halusinasi… chapter ini aja telat diupdate XO ngelakuin 'apa' ? ah, tidak bakal terjadiiii~! *lari slow motion ala anime* saya? Cewek atau cowok? Ehm… lihat saja dari segi penulisan~ hahaha, thanks for the review! :D

**Renmi3 Novanta: **wajarlah kalau kita ketawa terus diliatin keluarga kita, saya juga pernah. Bahkan hampir dibacain ayat kursi *JustKidding* makasih ya dukungannya, saya akan terus semangat! XDXD

**Sayane-Saya: **lupakan kenangan buruk, Sayane-san… move on! *coolmode: on* makasih ya thumbs-nya! F-fave! THANK YOU SO MUCH! XD

Rin: terima kasih untuk para readers dan reviewers karena sudah melihat fic ini!

Len: kami senang sekali! terutama... *ngelirik Author*

Author: e-eh? iya. memang...

Miku: seperti biasa, mohon reviewnya ya! bisa berupa saran dan komentar!

Rin & Len: pilih saja tulisan 'Review This Chapter' yaaa~~!

Author: dan saya akan update lagi yang selanjutnya! XD

Berempat: thank you for all your supports, don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8 : Love Rival

**Sorry for the typos I have ever made. Tapi saya juga berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya fic ini jadi enak dibaca.**

**Update yang lain! Still, gak terlalu cepet ke-update. Hueee! T^T**

**Dan menyenangkan sekali kalau kita punya 2 dari diri kita sendiri. Yang satu buat chapter ini, yang satu buat chapter itu.**

**Miku: YEH KUKIRA KAMU MAU NGE-WISDOM EH TAUNYA CURHAT!**

**Author: hehehe, sorry~ disclaimer please!**

**Miku: *sewot* okeoke..**

**Disclaimer: Crypton Future Media and Yamaha Corp. punya Vocaloid…**

**Author: simpel dan gak ngata-ngatain aku lagi! Yey!**

**Rin: bisa dimulai gak sih nih chapternya?**

**Author: hoh? Oh iya! XD**

**Len: …pelupa.**

* * *

**The Yellow Melody**

**Chapter 8 : Love Rival**

**-Len's POV-**

Ah.. hampir saja tadi aku menyatakan perasaan! Dasar, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku sendiri.

Teto disaat itu memang sangat menggangu momen kami berdua…

Aku terus melamun memikirkan hal itu, sampai Miku mengatakan sesuatu dengan setengah berteriak.

"Ada 8 orang kan? Jadi… kita harus jalan secara berpasangan!" kata Miku. Aku kaget, dan mencari pasangan yang tepat.

Tetapi, di pikiranku yang terlintas hanyalah…

"Rin-chan!" kata seseorang yang sepertinya memanggil Rin dengan suara yang kecil, tapi Rin tidak menoleh. Mungkin dia tidak dengar.

Lalu laki-laki itu, yang memanggil Rin, adalah Mikuo. Dia datang kearah Rin.

Aku ada suatu perasaan yang tidak nyaman. Maka aku menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Rin-chan, ayo jalan berpasang—" Mikuo yang tadinya mau memegang tangan Rin, langsung kudorong. Dan kalimatnya-pun ikut terpotong.

"Hoh! Harusnya kamu sama kakakmu dong! Si Miku! Sana temenin!" usirku dengan membentuk muka seperti ' '-3- '. Mikuo memasang muka cemberut dan berpasangan dengan kakaknya.

Aku melihat Rin, dan mukanya kelihatan kebingungan.

"Len-kun pasanganku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu, kamu mau bersama siapa lagi?" jawabku. Rin hanya melihat sekitar, dan malah sedang berpikir juga.

"U-uh… iya.." katanya pelan. Dia membentuk raut muka yang sangat imut, membuatku ingin menjahilinya sedikit saja. Maka aku menggengam tangannya, dan dia memerah.

'_Ya kami-sama, mukanya imut sekali kalau sedang memerah!' _pikirku.

"Kalau begitu, ayo naik wahana yang seru!" ajakku. Rin menyambutnya dengan senyuman khas-nya.

"Tentu!" lalu kami berdua pergi mencari wahana yang seru.

Miku dan Mikuo sudah berlari entah kemana—mungkin mencari wahana yang ekstrim. Akaito dengan muka pasrahnya; diseret Lily entah kemana. Tinggal aku dan Rin, Teto dan Ted.

Dan sepertinya si kembar Kasane itu sedang menyeringai licik kearah kami. Hei, ada apa dengan itu?

"Rin, Len…" kata Teto. Rin mengangguk.

"Y-ya?" jawab Rin.

"Sampai jumpa! Semoga **bahagia**!" kata mereka berdua lalu berlari dengan cepat, meninggalkan kita berdua.

Oh bagus. Tinggal kami berdua.

Dan kenapa kata 'bahagia' itu ditekan.

"Hah..? bahagia?" tanya Rin dengan polosnya.

Kami masih di posisi masing-masing, dan tampak hening.

"Uh, mau naik… apa?" tanyaku pada Rin. Dia berpikir.

"Hmm, menurutmu apa?" tanyanya balik.

"Bagaimana kalau bianglala?" usulku. Dia langsung bermuka senang dan dengan cepat mengangguk.

"Hm-hm! Setuju sekali!" lalu kami berjalan ketempat pengantrian wahana tersebut.

Selesai kami mengantri, kami menaiki sebuah kereta bianglala, dan carti itu mulai naik secara perlahan.

"Kita mulai keatas! Kita mulai keatas!" sorak Rin gembira. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil atas tingkah lakunya yang kekanakan.

Sementara kereta ini yang terus bergerak keatas secara pelan, Rin melihat keluar lewat jendela dan aku mengikutinya.

"Aku bisa melihat Miku dan Mikuo! Mereka lagi mengantri di wahana roller coaster!" kata Rin sambil menunjuk kearah yang dia tunjuk.

"Dan aku bisa melihat Lily dan Akaito sedang ke arah kafetaria." kataku juga.

"Tapi aku masih belum bisa menemukan Teto-chan dan Ted! Uh! Harus kutemukan!" katanya lagi dengan muka chibi-nya. Aku seperti ingin mencubitnya atau sesuatu. Dia hanya imut sekali! Tapi kutahan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka berdua juga sedang menaiki bianglala ini? Kereta-nya di dekat kita?" tanyaku yang bertepatan dengan bianglala yang berhenti. Kereta kita sudah diatas, dan berhenti pula.

"Eh.. itu tidak mungkin! Dan pasti nanti tidak seru. Kan aku hanya mau kita berdua di wahana ini.." jawabnya. Aku sedikit tertegun.

"A-ah! Maksudku, aku hanya ingin berdua dalam satu wahana! Kan kalau bersama-sama tidak seru!" kata Rin kelabakan. Aku tertawa kecil. Muka kita sama-sama memerah.

Melihat muka Rin yang memerah, dia tambah lucu saja.

Maka aku mendekat kearah Rin. Karena kereta ini cukup kecil dan tempat duduknya yang berhadapan itu sangat dekat, jadi aku bisa dengan mudahnya mendekatinya.

Setelah aku mendekatinya, aku memegang mukanya dengan kedua tanganku. Dia makin memerah.

"E-eh.. Len-kun..?" katanya bingung.

* * *

**-Rin's POV-**

Sejak aku masuk salah satu kereta di bianglala, aku terus mencari teman-teman yang terlihat dari bawah.

Aku senang saja melakukannya, sebab Len juga senang.

"Tapi aku masih belum bisa menemukan Teto-chan dan Ted! Uh! Harus kutemukan!" kataku. Saat aku melihat muka Len, kelihatannya dia sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka berdua juga sedang menaiki bianglala ini? Cart-nya di dekat kita?" tanyanya yang bertepatan dengan bianglala yang berhenti. Kereta kita sudah diatas, dan berhenti juga. Dan aku agak kebingungan menjawabnya.

"Eh.. itu tidak mungkin! Dan pasti nanti tidak seru. Kan aku hanya mau kita berdua di wahana ini.." jawabku. E-eh! Aku salah ngomong! Len kelihatan sedikit tertegun. Kata-katanya hampir sama banget sih kayak menyatakan perasaan!

Bagaimana ini?

"A-ah! Maksudku, aku hanya ingin berdua dalam satu wahana! Kan kalau bersama-sama tidak seru!" kataku dengan kelabakan. Len tertawa kecil. Muka kita sama-sama memerah. Aduh, aku ditertawakan Len..

Len terus memandangi mukaku. Dia seperti menahan senyum atau tawa. Apa itu?

Dan dia mendekat kearahku. Karena kereta ini cukup kecil dan tempat duduknya yang berhadapan itu sangat dekat, jadi dia bisa dengan mudahnya mendekatiku.

Eeh? Apa yang terjadi..?

Setelah dia mendekatiku, dia memegang mukaku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku pasti makin memerah! Ah, semoga dia tidak bisa melihatku merona!

"Rin.." katanya pelan. Eh? Dia tidak memanggilku 'Rin-san' ?

"I-iya..?" jawabku. Tatapan mata Len sangat aneh bagiku. Mereka tidak dapat terbaca olehku.

Yang lebih mengagetkanku lagi, mukanya mendekat kearahku. Aku kaget, tapi tidak bisa bergerak, entah kenapa.

Mukanya terus mendekat kearahku… sampai pada…

_**GO GO POWER RANGERS!**_

Kami berdua kaget dan mulai menjauh. Mungkin aku memerah. Dan pada saat kulihat kearah Len…

Dia memerah hebat.

"eE-eh, halo? Siapa ini..?" kata Len dengan suara yang cukup pelan. Pasti gara-gara tadi.

"… Oh. Ya. Ya. Ya." kata Len terus dengan muka bosannya.

Dan pada akhirnya aku bisa mendegar apa yang si penelpon itu katakan pada Len.

"_LENNY! SELANGKAH LAGI KAMU MENCIUM RINNY!" _teriak si penelpon itu yang suaranya kukenal. Aku tersentak mendegarnya. Kami memerah lebih hebat.

"A-AH! KAMU..!" kata Len setengah berteriak, melihat kearah jendela belakang bianglala. Akupun ikut melihat.

Dan ternyata…

Teto dan Ted berada di cart belakang kereta kami. Mereka melambaikan tangan kearah kami dengan senyum jahil.

"TETOOOO!" teriak Len dengan aura berapi-api. Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Setelah turun dari bianglala itu, kami berdua disusul Ted dan Teto.

"Lenny, tidak kusangka kamu akan menci—" Teto yang mau berbicara, dibungkam mulutnya oleh Len. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka maksud…

"Ssst! Teto! Itu.. tidak sengaja kok!" kata Len. Ted dan Teto hanya tertawa. Aku yang bingung hanya bisa diam.

"Maksud kalian apa..?" tanyaku. Len hanya memasang muka datar.

"Kamu naïf sekali, Rin! Masa tadi kamu tidak merasa?" tanya Teto.

"Umm… merasa apa? Tidak?" jawabku dengan penuh kebingungan, kini mereka bertiga yang memasang muka datar.

"Sudahlah. Hey Len, padahal kau selangkah lagi, loh~" ujar Ted sambil tertawa jahil. Len menyikut Ted dan mereka mulai bercanda.

Kami berempat terus berjalan sambil mencari wahana yang seru. Ditengah jalan, kami bertemu Miku dan Mikuo.

"Oooh~ Rinny! Kita bertemu!" kata Miku, lalu dia berlari kearahku dan memelukku dengan erat. Aku.. tidak.. bisa bernapas!

"M-Miku… hen.. tikan! Aku.. tidak.. bisa.. bernapas!" kataku yang terus melepaskan diri dari Miku.

Ooh! Maafkan aku!" lalu Miku melepaskan pelukan mautnya itu. Aku mengambil nafas lega.

"Kutebak, kalian pasti kebingungan mencari wahana yang asik?" tanya Mikuo. Kami semua mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau rumah hantu?" ajak Mikuo. Lalu aku kaget. Len menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Eng-enggak mau! Itu kan serem banget! Aku tidak setuju!" tolakku. Lalu Teto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Oww, itu tidak seru, Rinny! Kamu harus ikut bersama kita!" lalu aku diseret Teto dan kawan-kawan menuju wahana itu. Ah, aku tidak mau!

"T-tidak mauuu! Seseorang, tolong!" kataku mencari pertolongan. Lalu aku menatap Len. Dia balik menatap.

"Len-kun, tolong aku?"

"Tidak."

"EEH? KENAPA? AKU TAKUT!"

"Siapa tahu bakal seru didalam."

"…" Len hanya mau menjahiliku, sepertinya..

Kami sudah sampai didepan wahananya. Wahana ini menaiki kereta seperti roller coaster. Dari luar saja, dekorasinya sudah menakutkan! Apalagi didalamnya..!

"Hei, itu Miku dan kawan-kawan kan? Disiniii!" teriak seseorang—bukan, 2 orang. Mereka melambaikan tangan mereka kearah kami.

"Oi, Akaito dan Lily!" kata Ted setengah teriak.

"Ayo naik! Ada kereta kosong untuk 4 pasangan!" ajak Lily setelah kami mendekati mereka.

"4 pasangan? Berarti pas dong, kita 8 orang?" kata Miku. Lily mengangguk senang.

Lalu kami mulai duduk di kursi coaster itu. Memang sih pasangannya berdasarkan pasangan yang tadi..

Aku duduk bersama Len, didepan kereta kami ada Miku dan Mikuo. Di belakang kami ada Teto dan Ted. Belakang mereka berdua ada Lily dan Akaito. Senangnya berada ditengah-tengah.

"_Hitungan mundur dimulai.."_

"Rin-san, bersiap untuk teriak! Hahaha!" ejek Len. Lalu aku memukulnya.

"Huh! Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan teriak!" kataku.

Aku tidak akan takut kalau ada teman-teman disini! Lihat saja Len!

"_3.. 2.. 1"_

Kereta Miku dan Mikuo jalan duluan. Eh? Kok kereta kita tidak ikut jalan? Berarti…

Kereta akan jalan satu persatu?

Gawat! Aku pasti akan ketakutan!

Setelah kereta Miku dan Mikuo memasuki ruangan yang ditutupi tirai hitam dan kami menunggu selama 5 menit, kereta aku dan Len mulai berjalan. Tetapi, kereta Ted, Teto, Lily dan Akaito tidak ikut berjalan juga.

Kita memasuki ruangan yang gelap tapi ada sedikit penerangan dari lampu yang bewarna merah. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa melihat sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba kereta berhenti.

**Plek!**

Ada yang menepuk pundakku kah?

"Len-kun, ada apa?" tanyaku. Aku tidak bisa melihat semuanya karena gelap sekali!

"Ada apa apanya?" tanyanya balik.

"Kenapa menepuk pundakku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Menepuk pundakmu..? ini tanganku" jawabnya sambil memegang tanganku dengan kedua tanganku.

Itu berarti, kalau itu tangan Len, siapa yang menepuk…

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala dengan terang dan tampak sosok wanita yang mukanya ditutupi oleh rambut hitam panjangnya yang berlumuran darah dan sepertinya kepalanya tertancap sesuatu. Kulihat tangan yang menepuk pundakku…

Itu tangannya.

"K-KYAAAAA!" teriakku sambil mengusir tangan itu dari pundakku.

Seram sekali!

"Ahaha, Rin-san, kau tampak lucu sekali kalau ketakutan!" Len mengejek sambil menertawakan aku. Aku rasanya malu sekali!

"Hmph! Itu kan, memang seram!" kataku membela diri. Lalu tiba-tiba lampu mati dan semuanya menjadi gelap dan kereta mulai berjalan dengan pelan.

"iKta lihat saja lagi.. nanti Rin-san akan berteriak seperti apa? Hahaha!" tetap saja Len tidak berhenti mengejekku.

Kereta coaster terus berjalan dengan pelan. Kadang aku merasa ada yang melewati kereta kita, atau bahkan aku merasa ada yang sedang sekilas mengayunkan jari-jarinya di rambutku.

"L-Len-kun! Jangan mengayunkan jari-jarimu di rambutku!" kataku ketakutan.

"Siapa yang mengayunkan jari-jariku di rambutmu? Kau juga, jangan mencolek pundakku!" katanya lagi.

"Len-kun.. itu bukan aku yang mencolek pundakmu.."

"Rin-san.. itu bukan aku yang mengayunkan jari-jariku ke rambutmu.."

Lalu kami menelan ludah.

Lampu menyala dan mengagetkan kami.

Tapi, yang lebih mengangetkan kami adalah…

2 'orang' yang ada di depan kita.

Mereka wajahnya berantakan dan dilengkapi lumuran darah, berambut acak-acakan dan di bagian badan seperti ada pisau yang menusuk badan mereka. Dan kedua tangan mereka ada di depan kita, SANGAT DEKAT.

"Hii~~" kata mereka dengan suara lirih. Seketika, kami…

"GYAAAAAAAA!" kami berteriak di saat yang pas dan tidak sadar…

Aku memeluknya.

Dia juga memelukku.

Dan tiba-tiba lampu padam lagi, dan kereta ini mulai berjalan dengan pelan.

Pada saat kami sadar bahwa kami berpelukan, kami melepaskan diri.

"E-eh… maaf, Rin-san!" kata Len, mungkin sekarang dia sedang kelabakan.

"Eh, bukannya aku yang harusnya bilang maaf? Dan lagipula.." aku menyeringai. Tapi mungkin dia tidak bisa melihatku.

"Teriakanmu yang tadi lucu sekali~" sekaran giliran aku yang mengejek Len. Lalu Len menyikutku.

"Aw! Apa maksudmu!" kataku kesakitan.

"Jangan mengejekku! Aku tidak suka!" kali ini Len membela dirinya.

"Hei hei, bukannya kamu sering mengejekku ya? Dan kenapa kamu tidak mau kuejek! Huh! Peliiit!" kataku sambil mengambek. Len diam.

"Uuh." Dia tidak tahu lagi mau bicara apa lagi, pastinya.

Lalu tiba-tiba sinar menyinari kita. Ternyata kereta kita sudah selesai menjelajahi rumah hantu. Ya, lumayan pendek juga.

"Aaah, akhirnya selesai juga!" kataku sambil keluar dari kereta itu, disusul Len.

"Aha~ mereka sudah datang! Rin! Len!" kata Miku yang sepertinya sudah menunggu kita karena mereka sudah selesai juga, mungkin daritadi.

"Rin-chan… boleh tanya?" tanya Mikuo.

"Ya, kenapa?" kataku, lalu muka Len sepertinya ada raut terusik…

"Tadi kudengar kalian berdua berteriak sangat keras… ada yang terjadi?" tanya Mikuo.

Oh. Teriakan kami terdengar.

"Heeeey Rin… jangan bilang kalian setelah berteriak sambil memeluk satu sama lain?" goda Miku.

Eh?

Kenapa Miku tahu? Ah tidak mungkin, dia cuman bercanda!

"Siapa bilang! Enggak, kok!" aku membela diri, diikuti dengan anggukan kepala Len. Miku hanya bisa melontarkan kata 'oh'.

Lalu Mikuo menyeringai aneh kearah Len, yang aku tidak tahu.

"Hei Kagamine… bisa aku bicara padamu sebentar?" ajak Mikuo kepada… eh, pastinya bukan untukku.

"Ah? Boleh" jawab Len, lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan kami.

* * *

**-Len's POV-**

Entah kenapa Mikuo menyeringai aneh kearahku setelah Rin membela dirinya dari godaan Miku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Mikuo berusaha tunjukkan padaku.

"Hei Kagamine… bisa aku bicara padamu sebentar?" ajak Mikuo kepadaku, karena kalau dia memanggil Rin, biasanya memakai –chan.

"Ah? Boleh" jawabku, lalu kami berdua meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Dia membawaku ketempat yang tidak bisa mereka bertiga lihat dan dengar apa yang kami katakan.

"Kenapa, Hatsune?" tanyaku. Dia mengambil napas lalu mulai berbicara.

"Dengar! Sejak kau muncul di kehidupan Rin, dia semakin jauh denganku!" katanya. Aku bingung.

"Maksudmu?" kataku kebingungan.

"Ya.. sebelum kau bertemu Rin, Rin pasti selalu berbicara padaku dan tertawa bersama, bahkan saling SMS! Sejak kau datang…" dia memotong perkataannya di tengah-tengah. "Dia semakin jauh dariku, dan setiap kali aku memberinya SMS, dia jarang menjawabnya—bahkan tidak dijawab. Dan setiap kali aku mau berbicara dengannya… pasti ada yang menghalang. Kau tahu siapa?"

"Siapa..?"

"Tentu saja kau, Kagamine Len! Laki-laki yang memiliki marga yang sama dengan Rin, dan mungkin sudah mengambil hati Rin! Sebelumnya… aku yang pasti memiliki hatinya!"

"T-tunggu dulu… berarti, kau.." kataku dengan setengah tidak percaya.

"Betul. Aku juga telah jatuh cinta pada Rin. Bukan telah, tapi aku sudah lama menyukainya." aku hanya bisa sedikit terlonjak.

Dia juga menyukai Rin, dan itu hal yang sama dengan…

Denganku?

Kapan aku menyukai Rin? Perasaanku memang aneh…

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Pasti kita ditunggu Miku dan Rin. ayo kita balik ke rumah hantu tadi." ajak Mikuo dengan nada datar. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

"Ah, Mikuo dan Len-kun! Kok lama banget, sih?" kata Rin ketika kami menghampiri mereka.

Tapi, bila kupikir… Rin memanggil Mikuo langsung nama kecilnya… sedangkan bila dia memanggil namaku, hanya 'Len-kun'…

"Eh? Ada apa, Len-kun?" tanya Rin yang semakin dekat kearahku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." jawabku, dan pastinya bohong.

Mikuo hanya memasang wajah seringai padaku.

Aku mengerti… inikah yang dimakan rival cinta?

Aku akan mendapatkan hati Rin, tentu saja.

_**To Be Cotinued**_

* * *

HURAH! CHATER YANG PANJAAANG! Dan late update… hiks! :'(

Tapi saya senang karena masih ada yang mau membaca fic saya, terima kasih ya! :D

sekali lagi, kalau ada typo/misstypo tolong maafkan, dan maafkan saya yang telat update ini! XO

Rin: ayo, balas review-nya!

Author: tentu!

**xzchelrezt: **tidak apa-apa. 'su-' yang mau Len katakana? Pikirkanlah lebih dalam lagi… :D

**Ren-Mi3 Novanta: **yo juga, Ren-mi (bener gak?) san! :D cuacanya sangat cerah.. ramalan cuaca itu memang meleset.. ringtone yang gokil, kan? Hehehe XD

**Ritano: **oh baiklah.. semoga keadaanya membaik, ya! Dan kalo Rin dan Len akan jujur satu sama lain… pasti aka nada saatnya. Terima kasih karena sudah membela-belakan buat ngereview cerita ini!

**Hikari Kamishiro: **ceritanya manis..? oh! Saya tadi kasih gula ke storynya XD (garing) thanks for your review!

**Ruuya ruu-chan: **memang, Teto menganggu mereka! *ikut ngejar Teto*

**Miracle Sound: **mumumumu! Betul sekai! Teto menggangu! XO permintaan Miracle-san udah saya kabulkan, lho! Sudah saya masukkan wahana rumah hantu, hehehe… makasih y aide cemerlangnya! Dan romance.. sudah saya tambahkan! XD and thanks for your review!

**Utamine OmepoiDesu: **bakat terpendam..? uwaaah! Rin and Len made it! *ngasih piala Oscar ke mereka berdua* bagian shiritori? Hahaha, betul.. saya dapet ide dari lagu Suki Daisuki! Lagu dan PV-nya lucu sekali! Kita senasib… writer's block memang mengganggu! Uuh! XO okee, terima kasih ya dukungannya!

Kalian baik sekali! Sudah nge-review meski saya updatenya telat… TTATT

Len: oh! Kita dikasih piala Oscar sama author loh, Rin!

Rin: buat apa coba..

Miku: sudahlah, daripada celotehan ini terus berlangsung… lebih baik Review cerita ini, ya!

Len, Rin & Miku: tinggal klik Submit Review dibawah ini, kok! XD


	9. Chapter 9 : Drunk Clown? Roller Coaster?

**Sorry for the typos I have ever made. Tapi saya juga berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya fic ini jadi enak dibaca.**

**Update-nya… semoga gak telat! Apakah hanya mimpi? *mulut komat-kamit***

**Untuk author note, kayaknya semakin hari bakal semakin dikit.**

**Len: YEAH!**

**Rin: BUMI SELAMAT!**

**Miku: *nari-nari***

**Author: …**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya… tapi punya Crypton dan Yamaha.**

**Rin: akhirnya A/N mulai enggak gaje!**

**Author: betul—eh! Jadi saya itu gaje!**

**Len, Miku, Rin: *ngangguk***

**Author: sudahlah, tak usah dibahas.. -_-**

* * *

**The Yellow Melody**

**Chapter 9 : Drunk Clown? Roller Coaster?**

**-Rin's POV-**

Akhirnya Len dan Mikuo yang tadi pergi entah kemana, langsung kembali. Aku tadi sedikit khawatir karena mungkin mereka agak lama. Tapi setidaknya mereka kembali.

"Ah, Mikuo dan Len-kun! Kok lama banget, sih?" kataku ketika mereka berdua menghampiri aku dan Miku.

Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan ucapanku tadi… soalnya Len mukanya seperti '_deep in thought_'.

"Eh? Ada apa, Len-kun?" tanyaku yang mendekat kearahnya, memastikan kalau Len ada apa-apa.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." jawabnya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa dia bohong… tetapi, itu kan hanya perasaanku. Mungkin tidak.

Lalu Mikuo kelihatannya menyeringai kearah Len. Dan Len yang sepertinya mengetahui itu, langsung melihat kebawah, kearah sepatunya.

Hening… sampai pada…

"GYAAAAA~~!" teriak seorang perempuan dari dalam rumah hantu. Oh, dari teriakannya.. itu kan..

"T-Teto!" kata Miku yang sepertinya kaget akibat teriakan tadi. Betul, itu pasti teriakan Teto.

Berhubung keretanya dibelakang keretaku dan Len.

Lalu kereta mereka muncul.

Dan didapati…

Teto memeluk Ted, dan Ted memeluknya kembali. Pada posisi mata mereka yang tertutup.

Pada saat kereta sudah berhenti, mereka tetap saja berpelukan.

"Oi, kereta sudah berhenti! Ayo keluar!" suruh Len kepada mereka berdua.

"Nanti ada hantu lagi, takut!" rengek Teto.

"Ted… ayo keluar!" suruh Len. Kali ini, suruhan Len mempan terhadap Ted.

Ted membuka matanya dan melihat sekitar.

"Loh..? sudah selesai, ya?" tanyanya. Lalu dia melihat kearah Teto dan dia baru mengetahui kalau mereka berdua berpelukan.

"U-uwaaah! Teto! Ayo, kereta sudah selesai!" kata Ted, mukanya memerah. Kelihatannya muka Ted kalau memerah lucu sekali!

"E-eeh? Oh, sudah selesai rupanya.." kata Teto, lalu mereka berdua keluar dari kereta.

"Ted, aku tidak menyangka." Kata Len. Ted kebingungan.

"hah? Tidak menyangka apa maksudmu?" tanya Ted. Len tersenyum sambil menyeringai.

"Ternyata Ted itu_ incest_, ya.." kata Len berikut dengan seringaiannya. Muka Ted langsung memerah lagi.

"B-bukan! Aku tidak mungkin suka pada adikku sendiri!" kata Ted membela dirinya. Lalu mata Teto berubah menjadi puppy eyes.

"Ted… ternyata kamu tidak suka aku sebagai adikmu? Kejaam! Mulai sekarang, kupanggil kamu _'oniisan_'!" kata Teto yang langsung menimpa aku dan Miku dengan badannya.

"Tetooo! Jangan timpa aku!" kataku yang meringis kesakitan karena ditiban Teto. Bukan hanya aku, tapi Miku juga meringis.

Akhirnya Teto bangun.

"Salahku~" hanya kata-kata itu yang dia lontarkan setelah dia menimpa kita? Tidak adil…

"Eh, sekarang giliran Akaito dan Lily kan? Aku malas menunggunya~" kata Miku lalu meninggalkan tempat rumah hantu.

"E-eh! Miku bukan teman yang baiiik!" Teto mengejar Miku dan meninggalkan rumah hantu juga, lalu Ted menyusul Teto.

Kini tinggal aku, Len, dan Mikuo.

"Uh… Len-kun, ayo jalan" ajakku sambil mengulurkan tanganku kepadanya. Tapi, Mikuo yang malah mengambil uluran tanganku.

"Err.. Mikuo?" kataku pelan.

* * *

**-Len's POV-**

"E-eh! Miku bukan teman yang baiiik!" Teto mengejar Miku dan meninggalkan rumah hantu juga, lalu Ted menyusul Teto.

Kini tinggal aku, Rin, dan Mikuo.

Keadaan yang tidak enak…

"Uh… Len-kun, ayo jalan" ajak Rin sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Tapi sebelum aku mengambil tangan Rin, malah Mikuo yang malah mengambil uluran tanganku.

"Err.. Mikuo?" kata Rin pelan. Sepertinya Mikuo menyeringai, dan aku.. aku hanya diam. Aku ingin melepaskan tangan Mikuo dari tangan Rin, tapi bagaimana caranya?

"AWAAAS! ADA BADUT MABOK! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang cowok yang sepertinya kukenal sangat. Dia…

"AKAITOOO! DIA AKAN MENGEJARMU!" teriak seorang cewek. Eh! Itu Lily! Dan suara cowok tadi, itu Akaito! Mereka berlari dan menghampiri Mikuo.

"MIKUO! MIKUO! SELAMATKAN DIRIMU! BADUT MABOK ITU AKAN SEGERA KESINI! SELAMATKAN DAUN BAWANGMU!" sahut Akaito keras kearah Mikuo, lalu Mikuo terbelalak.

"_WHAT THE_? BADUT MABOK! AIYEEE!" Mikuo kabur dengan kecepatan 617 Km/detik sendirian.

Untunglah, mereka membuat Mikuo melepaskan tangan Rin dan menhentikan keheningan.

"Gimana? Gak apa-apa kan Len?" kata Akaito sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa?" kataku kebingungan. Lily hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami tahu kalau kalian mau berdua! Tapi tuh, si Mikuo malah menggangu. Jadi… ya kami takut-takutin aja" kata Lily.

"E-eh! Aku gak mau bareng dia kok!" kataku dan Rin bersamaan. Ups.

"Berarti… Mikuo itu fobia badut mabok…?" tanyaku pelan.

"… Ya, seperti itulah…" jawab Rin.

Lalu aku dan Rin pergi ke wahana lain, dan Akaito dan Lily juga pergi ke wahan lain.

Aku memasang senyum lega di wajahku. Kini Mikuo tidak bisa mengganggu kami lagi!

Oh, aku lupa sesuatu.

Aku mengambil handphone-ku dari sakuku.

**To: Akaito**

**From: Len**

**Terima kasih bung, untuk yang tadi!**

**,**

**,**

**From: Akaito**

**To: Len**

**Inilah gunanya teman, kan? ;)**

**,**

**,**

**To: Akaito**

**From: Len**

**Hah? Ahahaha, aku merasa jijik dengan emoticon-mu itu. Oke, sampai bertemu lagi!**

Tiba-tiba Rin menarik baju lenganku, menarik perhatianku.

"Ada apa Rin-san?" tanyaku lalu menyimpan handphone-ku kedalam sakuku.

"Naik itu yuk~~!" ajak Rin sambil menunjuk suatu wahana.

Ketika aku melihat wahananya…

WTF!

ROLLER COASTER!

"Ka-kamu mau ki-kita naik ini…?" kataku terbata-bata. Yeah, aku TAKUT roller coaster!

"Tentu! Kau takut roller coaster ya?" Rin menjahiliku. Aku seketika diam. Bener juga sih, tapi aku harus membela diri!

"Eng-enggak kok! Masa rel-rel tinggi gitu aja takut? Aku bisa naik itu 8 kali berturut-turut!" ups, bohongku terlalu besar!

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu aku seneng banget! Ayo kita naik~~" Rin menarik tanganku menuju antrian wahana itu. Gawat! Bagaimana ini?

Untung saja antriannya panjang sekali. Ada serombongan orang yang lagi mengantri. Otomatis kita mungkin tidak kedapatan tempat duduk dan bakal lama menunggu.

Tapi…

"Ayo, silahkan laki-laki dan perempuan blonde disana! Naik kereta roller coasternya! Rombongan ini akan pindah wahana" kata security guard disana. Aku terlonjak. APA! SEKARANG GILIRAN KITA!

"Yeay~ ayo naik, Len-kun!" kata Rin senang, dan kita menaiki kereta paling depan.

Parah. Aku benci roller coaster, aku takut sekali! Apalagi aku duduk di kereta paling depan!

Inilah kejadian traumatis dalam hidupku!

Kami memakai sabuk pengaman dan memakai benda yang menempel di kepala sampai badan ini. Aku bergetar.

"Kenapa sih Len-kun? Kok bergetar? Kok keringetan? Panas ya?" tanya Rin polos.

"Errmm… iya Rin-san! Hari ini panas banget!" kataku sambil pura-pura kepanasan. _Poor_ Rin. dia sudah kubohongin berapa kali ya?

"Hitungan mundur…." Kata sebuah pemandu. Gawat!

"3…!"

"Rin-san, kau enggak takut?"

"Enggak."

"2…!"

"Panas banget ya hari ini…"

"He-eh."

"1…!"

"Padahal sebelum aku mati, aku ingin membunuh Ronald McDonald dulu!"

"Hah?"

"0…!"

Lalu kereta melaju kedepan. Gerakannya sih lambat. Tapi, inilah bagian yang menyeramkan. Kereta kami menaiki sebuah rel yang tinggi. Lalu kami berada pada bagian rel yang datar. Dan kelihatan sekali bahwa sebentar lagi kereta ini bakal turun dengan cepat!

"Uwa! Sebentar lagi kita bakal turun~!" Rin bersorak bahagia. Aku? Diam seribu bahasa!

Lalu aku menutup mataku.

* * *

**-Rin's POV-**

"Uwa! Sebentar lagi kita bakal turun~!" sorakku bahagia. Tapi tumben Len tidak berkata apa-apa…

Lalu aku menengok kearahnya. Dia memejamkan matanya, seperti ketakutan terhadap sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba roller coaster turun dengan cepat!

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" teriak kami heboh. Tapi mau apa dikata, ternyata teriakan Len lebih keras dariku!

Kereta ini tetap turun dengan kencang. Lalu aku merasa ada sesuatu ditanganku. Aku melihat kearah tanganku, dan ternyata…

Len menggengam tanganku.

Lalu roller coaster ini meliuk-liuk, dan aku mulai memejamkan mata dan berteriak.

Memasuki putaran kedua, kita menaiki rel yang tinggi itu lagi.

Len tampak mulai diam, kulihat mukanya bercucuran keringat, dia ngos-ngosan, dan matanya melotot.

Dan tangannya tampak basah. Karena dia masih menggengam tanganku.

"Len-kun, tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Enggak apa-apa kok! Hehehe, panas sekali…" jawabnya. Aku curiga.

Lalu roller coaster turun dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, lagi.

"KYAAAAAAA!" kita berdua berteriak. Tapi tetap saja suara Len yang paling keras.

Dan genggaman tangannya makin erat.

Akhirnya setelah melewati beberapa liukan rel, kami selesai menjelajahi wahana itu. Kereta berhenti berjalan.

Namun Len masih memejamkan matanya dan mulutnya komat-kamit…. Seperti membaca sesuatu?

"Len-kun, ayo sudah selesai!" kataku membangunkannya. Dia membuka matanya.

"Oh… sudah selesai!" dia langsung bernafas lega dan tampak ceria lagi. Namun…

Tanganku…

"…Len-kun, tanganku…"

"Eh?"

Dia melihat tangannya yang menggengam tanganku. Tiba-tiba dia terlonjak dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya itu. Kami hanya terbelalak.

Lalu setelah keluar dari wahana ini, selama perjalanan, kami hanya bisa hening.

Ini pasti gara-gara tragedi roller coaster tadi?

"Rin-san, sudah mulai sore. Kau lapar?" tanya Len.

"Tentu! Kita mau makan apa?" jawabku semangat. Tentu saja aku semangat, aku lapar sekali!

Lalu kami menghampiri sebuah kafetaria. Aku membeli sebuah sandwich, sedangkan Len hanya membeli jus pisang.

"Kau yakin Len-kun? Kamu hanya membeli minuman." tanyaku sambil melahap sandwich-ku.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak terlalu lapar" jawab Len sambil meminum jus-nya itu.

Dengan 3 lahapan, aku berhasil menghabiskan sandwich-ku.

"Len-kun! Ayo cepetan minumnya, aku sudah selesai nih" kataku. Lalu Len terkejut.

"Hah! Sudah habis! Oke.. aku akan menyelesaikan jus-ku" kata Len sambil cepat-cepat menghabiskan jus-nya.

Selesai menghabiskannya, kami berjelajah menuju wahana lain. Dijalan kami melihat Teto dan Ted yang sedang berada di arena tembak-tembakan… mungkin begitu.

Lalu kami secara tiba-tiba melihat Miku sedang berbicara dengan guru fisika kami di sekolah yang populer itu. Tahu kan siapa? Sudah pasti Kaito-sensei!

"Psst, Len-kun! Lihat! Miku sedang PDKT sama Kaito-sensei tuh!" kataku menyikut Len, agar dia bisa melihat pemandangan yang kumaksud. Setelah Len melihat mereka berbincang, dia hanya bisa terpaku dan diam.

"…Eh, kamu gak iri kan?" tanyaku. Dia memasang muka datar.

"Siapa yang iri? Aku hanya diam karena… bagaimana Kaito-sensei disini? Dan kenapa Hatsune berbicara dengan dia? Dia kan guru ter-_annoying_ satu sekolah. Meski _annoying_, tapi kita bisa _free time_, sih." kata Len. Aku mengangguk.

Kita sekalian menguping pembicaraan mereka dan melihat mereka secara tersembunyi dibalik semak-semak.

"Jadi, kenapa Hatsune-san disini? Kok sendirian?" tanya Kaito-sensei.

"Emm, aku sedang bermain-main saja disini! Sendirian? Aku ditinggal _otouto_-ku! Kejam, kan?" jawab Miku.

Umm… Mikuo tidak meninggalkanmu, tapi dia kabur karena badut mabok…

"Kejam sekali. Kau tidak bersama teman-temanmu?" tanya Kaito-sensei lagi.

"Enggak, jadi aku sendiri nih, takut~" jawab Miku. Eh! Bohong! Ada Ted, Teto, aku, Len, Lily dan Akaito kok!

"Kalau begitu, mau jalan dengan saya? Kebetulan saya juga lagi sendiri disini," ajak Kaito-sensei. Tiba-tiba mata Miku berbinar-binar.

"MA-MAUUU! Ayo, sensei~!" Miku langsung mengajaknya entah kemana.

"Pendekatan yang sukses" kata Len, disusul dengan sweatdrop-ku.

"Jadi, Len-kun, mau naik apa lagi?" tanyaku.

"Sebentar lagi sudah mau malam, lebih baik ke wahana yang ringan saja" jawab Len. Aku berpikir.

"Oh! Bagaimana kalau ke _photobooth_? Kita foto-foto!"

"E-eh? Itu kan untuk cewek!"

"Untuk cowok bisa kok! Kamu malu ya?" godaku. Dia hanya bisa mendumel.

"Enggak kok!"

Lalu aku menggeretnya kearah photo booth.

Didalamnya, aku menyuruh Len untuk berpose. Tapi dia hanya bisa diam membatu. Dia hanya malu untuk difoto!

"Uhhh! Ayolah Len-kun, berpose!" suruhku.

"Tidak mau!"

"Apalah itu, yang penting pose~!"

"Kalau begitu, aku pasang timer nih!" lalu aku memasang timer 3 detik.

"Ayo pose, Len-kun!"

"Tidaaaak!"

3

"Setidaknya membuat tangan metal, tidak bisa?"

"Tidaaaaak!"

2

"Atau berpose ala Mike Tyson saja~"

"TIDAAAAK!"

1

"Senyum juga tidak apa-apa!"

"Eh? SENYUM BOLEH! Kalau begitu-"

**JEPRET!**

"Wah, jadi! Kita lihat Len-kun berpose apa~?" kataku sambil melihat hasil fotonya.

…

Disini aku memasang senyum yang gigiku kelihatan sambil membentuk tangan _'pea_ce', tapi disini Len…

Senyum!

Senyumnya lucu sekali! Seperti…

"Shota." kataku langsung.

"Hah?" Len kebingungan. Dia mengambil hasil foto itu.

"Disini kau kelihatan shota loh!" pujiku. Tapi dia bukannya senang malah mendengus.

"Jadi aku shota? Enak saja! Aku sudah SMA, tau!" katanya kesal. Aku hanya tertawa dan aku menduplikat foto itu menjadi dua.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting! Yang penting kau tersenyum." kataku sambil menyerahkan foto yang satu lagi kepada Len.

"Yang penting aku sudah berpose. Tapi kata-kata '_shota_' itu…" tiba-tiba aura Len menjadi suram.

"Tapi senyummu disini lucu, loh" kataku yang kali ini memuji dengan benar-benar. Dia tertegun.

"…Lucu?"

"Iya, lucu."

"….."

Sambil keluar dari photobooth, kami terus diam satu sama lain. Tidak mengobrol.

Kita menuju gerbang area keluar taman bermain ini, karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Lalu diluar kami bertemu yang lain, yaitu Teto, Ted, Akaito dan Lily. Dan oh, ternyata ada Mikuo juga.

Mikuo memberikan tatapan aneh kepada Len…

"Yap, duo Kagamine akhirnya datang! Sudah mau pulang?" kata Lily.

"Eh? Tapi… Miku bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Tenang, dia sudah ku-SMS, dan dia rupanya sedang bersama temannya" jawab Teto. Teman? Mungkin cowok yang disukai Miku…

Lalu kami semua pergi meninggalkan taman bermain. Tapi aku terdiam saat melihat Mikuo tetap berada di gerbang taman itu.

"Mikuo? Kok disitu saja? Ayo pulang!" ajakku. Tapi dia tetap diam.

"Aku mau menunggu kakak. Kamu pulang dulu saja, Rin" kata Mikuo.

Sungguh adik yang baik hati! Aku jadi tidak enak terhadap Miku dan Mikuo. Lalu aku meninggalkan Mikuo dan berlari menuju arah Len dan yang lain.

Kami berenam mengobrol dan tertawa satu sama lain. Tapi beberapa dari mereka ada yang langsung menuju jalan rumahnya. Kini tinggal aku dan Len.

"Jadi? Hari ini senang atau tidak?" tanyaku.

"Hmm, mungkin saja!" jawab Len.

Kita terus berjalan dalam keheningan, sampai akhirnya kita sampa di gerbang pintu rumahku.

Aku menuju kamarku untuk berganti baju, sedangkan Len merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan menyalakan TV.

Selesai berganti baju, aku menghampiri Len yang sedang menonton TV.

"Hei Len, disitu saja sambil menonton TV? Gak ganti baju atau semacamnya?" tanyaku. Dia hanya serius menonton TV.

Lalu tatapanku tertuju kepada _ponytail_ Len. Kira-kira kalau dilepas, nanti mukanya seperti apa, ya..

Len, yang kelihatannya merasa dilihat oleh orang lain, langsung menengok kearahku dan menatapku sinis.

"Apa?" katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa" balasku singkat. Tapi dia tidak percaya.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuh _ponytail_-ku, ya!"

"Hah? Kamu bisa membaca pikiranku?" tanyaku.

"Tidak… kamu hanya melihat kearah _ponytail_-ku saja" jawabnya enteng. Dasar prediktor hebat.

Lalu aku mencoba menggapai _ponytail_-nya karena penasaran. Tapi secara kilat Len menangkap tanganku dan mendekatkan mukanya padaku.

"Jangan coba-coba melepas _ponytail_ ini." katanya dingin, tapi tetap memandang kearahku.

"E-eeh.." aku hanya bisa gelagapan.

Apalagi posisi kita seperti ini.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

Halohalo semua~ lama tak jumpa! Shiney kembali dengan update-an dia yang LAMA seabad! Maafkan saya! :D

Maaf updatenya lama banget, dan ini juga ngetiknya buru-buru, jadi maaf ya kalo ada typo/misstypo dan alurnya acakadut ^^

DAN YANG TERPENTING ISI CHAP YANG INI TERLALU SEDIKIT TTATT MAAF WRITER'S BLOCK MENJAJAH SAYA!

Second (?) of all… balesan review ada di chapter selanjutnya ya! Karena saya lagi buat projek vocaloid fic yang lain O.o

Wish me luck~ dan wish the next chapter will be quickly updated~


	10. Chapter 10 : I Have A Sissy Friend!

**Sorry for the typos I have ever made. Tapi saya juga berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya fic ini jadi enak dibaca.**

**HAAAA THIS IS THE WORST UPDATE EVER -_- AND I, SHINEY, FAILED TO BE AN AUTHOR :'(**

**Masa saya ngecewain readers gara-gara telat update? Berarti harus dicepetin nih updatenya..! tapi semoga bisa!**

**Rin: GO GO SHINEY! *nari-nari***

**Len: well, meskipun kamu sering ngatain aku di fic, tapi okelah. GO SHINEY! *joget***

**Author: ka-kalian…. :'D**

**Miku: SHINEEEEYY! MANA FIC YANG LAIN? BELOM DI UPDATE?**

**Author: A-ano O.o**

**Aduh, saya ragu judul chapter ini pas sama isi ceritanya -_-**

**Stopstop! Mau dimulai gak nih ceritanya? Okayy let's get started~~!**

* * *

**The Yellow Melody**

**Chapter 10 : I Have a Sissy Friend!**

**-Len's POV-**

"Hei Len-kun, disitu saja sambil menonton TV? Gak ganti baju atau semacamnya?" tanya Rin setelah kita sampai di rumahnya. Karena aku capek, aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan serius nonton TV.

….

Perasaanku kok aneh gini, sih?

….

Sepertinya ada yang ngeliatin aku—

Oh. Aku melihat Rin menatapku—bukan, dia menatap _ponytail_ku. Mungkin dia penasaran? Atau karena aku keren? Atau…

Bah. Tapi kan gak enak juga. Aku langsung menengok kearah Rin dan menatapnya sinis.

"Apa?" kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa" balasnya singkat. Yang bener aja, ngeliatin _ponytail_-ku dibilang tidak apa-apa? Yang bener ajaaaa.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuh _ponytail_-ku, ya!"

"Hah? Kamu bisa membaca pikiranku?" tanyanya. Kok bodoh sih… ya kelihatan lah.

"Tidak… kamu hanya melihat kearah _ponytail_-ku saja" jawabku enteng. Dari muka Rin, sudah terbaca dia memikirkan 'Dasar prediktor hebat.'

Lalu dia mencoba menggapai_ ponytai_l-ku. Dia penasaran? Tapi secara kilat aku menangkap tangannya dan mendekatkan mukaku padanya.

"Jangan coba-coba melepas _ponytail_ ini." kataku dingin, tapi tetap memandang kearah Rin.

"E-eeh.." Rin hanya bisa gelagapan.

Mukanya lucu juga kalau lagi salah tingkah.

Jahilin sedikit boleh juga nih~~

Aku mengunci kedua tangan Rin dengan tanganku di sofa. Dan muka Rin langsung memerah.

"L-Len-kun?" katanya lagi. Haha, dia salah tingkah~?

"Kenapa, Rinny~? Ada masalah?" kataku sedikit dengan nada menggoda.

"Iya… posisi… kita…" katanya pelan. Mukanya terlalu lucu kalau sedang memerah.

Aku mendekatkan mukaku dengan mukanya. Dari mukanya saja, sudah tercium wangi jeruk. Sekarang jarak muka kita sudah kurang lebih 5 senti. Dan Rin memejamkan matanya.

"Rinny, aku mau kamu…"

Aku terus mendekatkan mukaku, sampai…

"….Memasak." bisikku di telinganya. Aku langsung bangun darinya dan berjalan keruang makan. Mungkin dia kaget, atau salah tingkkah atas perbuatanku tadi. Hehehe, ternyata mengerjai orang itu seru juga ya~

"Heh! Bocah Kagamine! Sial kau!" katanya marah-marah. Aku cuman bisa menjulurkan lidahku.

"Sudahlah, aku lapar, cepat buatkan aku makanan atau apalah itu. Lagian, tadi kamu pikir aku mau ngapain kamu?" kataku sambil mengangkat satu alis. Mukanya kembali memerah.

"E-e… errm…" dia kehabisan kata-kata. Ha.

Dia langsung menuju dapur dan mungkin sedang memasak apa tau. Aku hanya sedang duduk di meja makan, terdiam. Sampai…

Hah? Asap? Sejak kapan didalam rumah ada asap? Jangan-jangan kebakaran?

Damn! Aku lupa kalau Rin tidak bisa memasak. Jangan-jangan dapurnya kebakaran!

Aku langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil seember penuh dengan air dan lari menuju dapur.

"Riin-saaan! Awaaaas!" kataku sambil melemparkan isi ember itu ke sumber asap itu.

**CAAASSHHH!**

.

.

.

.

"Len-kun… apa yang kau…?" katanya pelan. Rin selamat disana—eh?

Di dapur tidak ada yang gosong, normal seperti biasa. Tapi Rin… dia berdiri disitu, dan basah kuyup. Jangan-jangan…?

"Rin-san, kamu… lagi bakar sate?" tanyaku.

"Iya! NGAPAIN SIH KAMU SIRAM-SIRAM ORANG SEENAKNYA SAJA! Satenya jadi basah, kan! Apinya jadi padam, kan!" omelnya. Aku hanya tertunduk malu. Rupanya dia lagi bakar sate, toh—

Eh?

Sejak kapan ada orang bakar sate didalam rumah dan di dapur tertutup?

"Rin-san, bukannya orang itu kalau bakar sate diluar rumah ya?" kataku keheranan. Dia kaget.

"A-Ah… iya juga ya?" katanya dan menunduk malu.

…

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang memasakkanmu sesuatu." Kataku pasrah.

"Eeeh? Bener nih?"

"Iya, sudah sana, pergi ke meja makan!" usirku.

Dia langsung pergi ke meja makan. Bagus. Saatnya memasak. Tapi kompornya jadi basah. Aku takut apinya jadi ganas.

* * *

**-Time skiipp~~ 15 menit kemudian-**

Aku sudah selesai memasak. Aku memegang 2 piring yang berisi sup jagung di kedua tanganku. Aku memasak ini, karena… aku baru saja mengguyur Rin, dan mungkin dia kedinginan.

Sesampainya di meja makan, aku mendapati Rin sudah tertidur di meja makan, walaupun badannya masih basah.

Bodoh, dia tidak takut terkena flu?

Aku meletakkan mangkuk sup di depan Rin dan di mejaku, aku menaiki tangga, dan memasuki kamar Rin. Rencananya mau mengambil handuk kecil. Siapa tahu ada.

Tapi aku mencari-cari di berbagai lemari tidak ada. Sebenarnya ada satu lemari pakaian lagi yang besar. Tapi aku takut kalau di dalam itu ada… ah sudahlah.

Aku menatap bengong lemari pakaian itu. Aku diantara berani dan tidak. Aku melihat keatas lemari itu dan menyadari sesuatu,

Sepertinya ada benda sesuatu diatasnya?

Merasa penasaran, aku melompat dan melompat keatas lemari itu dengan susah payah.

Sial! Lemari ini tinggi sekali!

"Ugh, sial banget! Terlalu tinggi! Apa aku yang pendek…?" kataku. Lalu aku melihat kursi yang ada di sudut kamar Rin. Aku menyeretnya kedepan lemari Rin dan menaikinya, dan akhirnya aku bisa menggapai atas lemari itu!

Aku meraba-raba atap lemari itu, dan merasakan sesuatu. Apakah ini bendanya?

"Kunci?"

Ya, aku mendapatkan sebuah kunci kecil. Aku tidak tahu ini apa. Kusimpan saja di kantongku. Lalu aku berjalan mencari laci-laci meja yang lain.

Aku menemukan satu lagi meja berlaci dan langsung saja aku membuka satu laci meja yang sepertinya sudah rusak. Penasaran lagi, aku berusaha membuka laci ini secara keras, karena lacinya sudah rusak dan susah dibuka.

Tapi dengan usahaku, akhirnya bisa terbuka.

"Oke. Sudah terbuka! Apa ini..?" aku melihat isi laci itu dan langsung duduk bersila di lantai.

Banyak barang-barang anak kecil didalamnya. Dan banyak sekali foto maupun kertas berisi tulisan ataupun gambar. Aku melihat sebuah foto. Disitu ada seorang bocah toska—

Eh? Mikuo? Ini fotonya sewaktu kecil?

Bocah hijau yang memakai kaus putih ini kelihatan seperti tersenyum. _Background_-nya seperti di padang rumput yang penuh dengan bunga. Ada notes yang menempel di foto ini.

'_**Mikuo ganteng!**__'_

_What the_? Masih gantengan juga aku kemana-mana! Aku yakin pasti yang menulis notes ini Rin?

Lalu kulihat lagi foto yang lain. Yang ini, ada seorang gadis _honey blonde_ kecil dengan _dress_ putih dan pita putih besarnya di kepala yang sedang tertawa yang ada di ladang rumput juga. Setelah kulihat baik-baik, ini pasti Rin. Ada notes juga di foto itu. Sepertinya setiap foto ada notes, ya?

'_**Rin-chan imut!**__'_

Aku setuju sih, disini Rin sangat imut—hah? Apa yang barusan kupikirkan? Oke lupakan saja. Tapi meskipun begitu… pasti ini Mikuo yang menulis. Ck, kurang kerjaan saja dia.

Sepertinya semua yang ada di laci ini semua yang berkaitan dengan masa kecilnya, dan kelihatannya masih berumur 5 tahun. Siapa tahu ada yang lucu disini?

Foto yang selanjutnya, ada Mikuo dan Rin yang berlari, tapi tidak menghadap kamera. Sepertinya yang memfoto mereka itu salah satu dari orangtua mereka. Notes disini terbaca,

'_**Aku mengalahkan Mikuo lomba lari loh!**__'_

Ha. Mikuo ternyata tidak bisa lari ya. Ckckck.

Foto yang ini, ada Mikuo yang sedang memberikan Rin beberapa kuntum bunga. Entah kenapa rasanya Mikuo disini mengganggu sekali. Notesnya:

'_**Bunga cantik untuk putri Rin-chan yang cantik!**__'_

Mikuo kok gombal ya….

Setelah meliat beberapa foto, aku melihat sebuah kertas tulisan. Aku memutuskan untuk membacanya.

'_**Halo Rin-chan, selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam! ( tergantung kamu membaca surat ini pas kapan )**_

_**Kamu sehat kan? Pasti dong! Aku sedih kalau kamu sakit. Aku ngapain bertanya seperti ini ya? Padahal kita sering ketemu. Ehehe. Tapi aku khawatir!**__'_

Sangat sangat gombal… menurutku, ini ditulis ketika Mikuo sudah sekitar kelas 4-5 SD. Karena anak 5 tahun tidak bisa menulis serapih ini. Dan kenapa penulisnya Mikuo? Ketahuan lah dari salam pembukanya.

'_**Rin-chan, aku punya sebuah berita buruk untukmu… tapi, tapi, kamu jangan sedih, oke? Karena kalau Rin-chan sedih, Mikuo ikut sedih!**_

_**Aku… aku mau pindah rumah. Tapi, enggak jauh kok Rin-chan! Aku cuman pergi ke Rusia….oke mungkin itu jauh…**_

_**Maafin aku ya Rin-chan, tapi ini bukan keinginanku juga. Aku disuruh sama orangtua-ku…**_

_**Maaf… dan aku disana selama tiga tahun.**__'_

Di setelah kata 'tahun', ada beberapa bekas tumpahan air yang sudah mengering, tapi masih membekas. Pasti itu air mata Rin yang tumpah.

'_**Tapi aku bakal balik ke Jepang kok. Tenang saja! Dan aku akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh!**_

_**Jadi, jangan pernah lupakan aku ya! Rin-chan adalah sahabat-ku yang paling baik dan tidak akan pernah kulupakan!**_

_**Sahabatmu,**_

_**Mikuo **_'

Pasti dia menangis hebat deh waktu itu. Iya pasti, soalnya ditinggal sahabat 3 tahun. Siapa yang tidak sedih?

Lalu aku mencari benda-benda lain lagi. Dan aku menemukan buku bersampul yang bertuliskan 'Rin'.

…ini diary-nya?

Kubuka ah~

'_**Dear diary,**_

_**Hari ini aku sedih sekali. Ini adalah tahun ke-2 setelah kepergian Mikuo. Aku sedih sekali, aku tidak punya sahabat sebaik dia.**_

_**Tapi, ayo semangat Rin! tinggal setahun lagi kok!**_

_**Ibu pasti akan menghadiahiku jeruk yang banyak di ulang tahunku nanti! **_'

Beberapa lembar kertas kosong. Aku terus mencari halaman yang ada tulisannya. Hm… oh, ada!

' _**Diary, diary! Tebak apa!**_

_**Minggu depan Mikuo akan pulang ke Jepang, dan aku juga, hari ini aku lulus dari bangku SD!**_

_**Aku senang sekali! Mikuo mau membawakanku apa yaaa?**_

_**Satu ton jeruk! Atau roadroller asli Rusia?**_

_**Gak bisa berhenti senyum. Mikuo, cepat pulang ya! **_'

Aku tertawa kecil setelah melihat isi halaman ini. Aku membuka lagi halaman-halaman selanjutnya, dan kosong. Tapi ternyata masih ada isinya. Ada lagi halaman yang ada tulisannya.

' _**Diary. Envy nih.**_

_**Aku barusan melewati tempat les. Kalo gak salah, namanya Yuushin ya namanya?**_

_**Nah, disitu, aku melihat beberapa orang—eh, bukan. Beberapa couple lagi…. Pacaran? Iya begitu deh.**_

_**Pada mesra sih. Terutama yang perempuan berambut toska yang mirip Miku dan laki-laki blonde itu.**_

_**Oke, stop nulis deh. Envy beraaaat! **_'

….

Yuushin? Itukan nama tempat les-ku dulu?

Kayaknya perempuan toska itu beneran Hatsune deh… terus yang _blonde_ itu aku…

Oooh. Aku mengerti.

Maaf ya Rin udah membuatmu _envy_. Haha.

Setelah halaman ini, sudah tidak ada lagi yang tertulis. Karena aku tidak mau mengutak-atik benda orang lain lagi, jadi aku hentikan.

Aku bangkit dan lututku menabrak laci yang masih terbuka itu.

"Ouch!" kataku kesakitan.

**BRAK!**

Eh?

"Apaan nih?" kataku kebingungan melihat sebuah kotak kecil yang jatuh. Aku langsung memungutnya dan mencoba membukanya. Tapi tidak bisa. Tapi aku melihat ada lubang kunci ditengah-tengahnya.

Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kunci yang tadi kuambil di atap lemari?

Langsung kurogoh kantong celanaku dan akhirnya kudapatkan kunci itu. Aku memasukkan kunci itu kedalam lubang itu dan… terbuka!

"Isinya apaan sih?" tanyaku. Setelah kulihat, hanya secarik kertas yang bisa kudapat.

Notes lagi?

Akupun membuka kertas yang dilipat-lipat itu dan membacanya.

' _**Rin, akhirnya kamu membaca surat ini. Maaf ya aku menyembunyikan ini darimu.**_

_**Emm ya, yang menulis ini tentu saja aku, Mikuo. Sekali lagi, aku ingin memberimu sebuah berita. Tapi aku tidak tahu ini baik apa tidak.**_

_**Itu **_'

"Len-kun?" kata seseorang di pintu kamar. Aku terkejut dan dengan cepat-cepat membereskan isi laci meja Rin yang berantakan.

"E-err… ya?" aku langsung menghampiri Rin yang ada di pintu itu. Untung saja kamar Rin lampunya tidak kunyalakan, jadi dia tidak tahu aku sedang apa. Aku langsung menyembunyikan kertas yang tadi kubaca ke kantongku.

"Sedang apa disitu? Dan kok… ada di kamarku?" tanyanya.

"….Mencari handuk?" jawabku.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"_Well_, barusan aku mengguyurmu dan kamu tadi tertidur di meja makan. Aku takutnya kamu kena flu atau apalah." jawabku lagi. Dia ber-'ooh' ria.

"Kamu kan yang tadi memasak sup? Ayo makan sama-sama saja." ajaknya. Aku mengangguk. Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan isi surat ini.

Kami makan, tapi terjerumus dalam keheningan. Aku merasa aku perlu memecah suasana ini. Maka akupun mulai berbicara.

"Ng… Rin-san? Ibumu seperti apa?" tanyaku. Dia berhenti menyendok sup-nya dan menatap kosong mangkoknya.

Kayaknya salah pertanyaan.

"Ibuku… mempunyai rambut_ blonde_ yang panjang dan indah. Matanya berwarna _azure_, dan senyumannya dapat membuatku tenang," kata Rin sambil tersenyum sedikit. Aku membalas senyumannya.

Aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan isi surat itu. Mungkin aku harus…

"Engg… mau ke belakang dulu ya, Rin-san?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk. Lalu aku dengan cepat memasuki kamar mandi terdekat dan mengunci pintunya, kemudian merogoh kantongku, dan mendapatkan secarik kertas yang tadi.

Lanjutannya,

_**Itu adalah… Impianmu itu adalah untuk selalu menyanyi, kan?**_

_**Aku sangat senang setiap kali mendengarmu menyanyi.**_

_**Tapi,**_

'_**Benda' dari pusat menyanyi-mu akan menghilang suatu saat.**_

_**Dan kamu tidak bisa melanjutkan impianmu lagi.**_

_**Faktor genetik…**_

_**Maaf.. **_'

Aku terdiam plus bingung di tempat. Untuk apa dia menulis tebak-tebakan dulu? Kan kesannya jadi membuat orang penasaran.

'Benda' dari pusat menyanyi itu… apa sih?

Cakra, ya?

….

IH IH BEGO BANGET SIH BUKAN ITULAAHHH! ERRRR. KENAPA AKU JADI KESEL SAMA DIRIKU SENDIRI SIH?

"LEN-KUN! Kenapa? Kok teriak-teriak? Siapa yang bego?" tanya Rin dari luar pintu. Aku hanya kaget, ternyata aku mengucapkan kata-kata tadi dengan kencang, ya?

"Uhh… AH! SIKAT GIGINYA BEGO, NIH! MASA SIKAT GIGINYA BESAR BANGET, HAHAHA!" kataku mencari alasan yang lain.

"Len-kun, itu sikat WC namanya."

"Oh..."

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Rin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sambil melipat tangannya. Dia juga membawa baju.

"Aku tahu kamu mencret sampai kamar mandiku kau gunakan dalam waktu lama, tapi setidaknya ada orang lain yang mau menggunakannya," kata Rin yang langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Aku memiringkan kepalaku.

SIAPA YANG MENCRET?

Beberapa menit setelah Rin berada di kamar mandi, dia berteriak,

"Ih Len-kun keren! Kukira WC-nya bakal bau, eh tahunya masih harum! Mencretnya keren nih!"

SIAPA SIH YANG MENCRET?

Aku langsung saja melompat kearah futonku dan menarik selimutnya. Aku ingin cepat-cepat besok, deh. Entah kenapa. Padahal besok aku bakal pulang kerumahku. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa mempunyai banyak waktu untuk memikirkan 'benda' dari pusat menyanyi itu.

* * *

…..

"Suratnya salah terkirim..?"

* * *

_You, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers~~_

Ck, sial, ringtone itu sekarang menjadi alarm-ku, hah?

Aku mengucek-ucek mataku, lalu mengambil handphone-ku dan mengangkat panggilan dari handphone itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_…" jawabku lemas.

"_OI, LEN! LEMES AMAT? AKU DENGERNYA KAMU NGOMONG 'MOCHI-MOCHI' LOH? HAHAHAHAHAH"_ kata orang yang diseberang sana dengan tawa sarkastiknya. Setelah aku memproses suaranya, ternyata itu adalah suara Akaito.

"BAkaito, aku baru bangun tidur," kataku yang mencoba sabar.

"_HAH? SITU KEBO AMAT, SIH? HAHAHAHAHAH"_ Akaito kembali tertawa dengan tawa sarkastiknya itu.

"Tebak deh, masa tadi malem, tiba-tiba Rin-san bilang ada yang mencret. Siapa yang mencret?"

"_HAAAAH? SOPO KUI? KAMU YA? HAHAHAHAHAH"_

"Emang iya..?"

"MY GOD_, SITU BARU NYADAR? HAHAHAHAH—EH, APA? TADI MALEM? MENCRET? RIN?"_

"Oh ya, aku lagi di rumah Rin-san sekarang,"

"…Dude_, kamu masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan hal 'itu'."_

"AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN HAL 'ITU', BAKAITO."

"_Wahhh alibi nih yee—"_

Kesal, aku memutuskan panggilan itu. Aku menghela nafas dan berdiri, berjalan menuju kamar Rin. Baru saja aku mau mengeluarkan kata-kata 'Selamat pagi', aku terdiam melihat kasur Rin yang sudah kosong dan tertata rapi.

Bukannya kemarin aku bangun lebih dulu daripada dia? Atau memang dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu?

Aku langsung mengemas barang-barangku dan bermaksud untuk pulang. Tapi teka-teki yang baru kudapatkan kemarin sukses membuatku penasaran sampai sekarang. Aku benar-benar penasaran. Nanti minta bantuan Akaito saja deh.

Melewati meja makan, aku melihat lipatan kertas diatas meja mengambilnya dan membukanya.

'_**Aku pergi untuk latihan vokal~**_

_**Tempatnya, kalo aku masih inget sih, di Pelatihan Vokal Yowane.**_

_**Ada mie di kulkas.**_

_**Cao~**_

_**-Rin'**_

Les vokal. Ya, mungkin berhubung tentang kegiatan klub musik. Mungkin perebutan untuk masuk ke klubnya ketat, jadi dia mau berlatih? Terlalu rajin.

Tunggu dulu.

Mie? Di kulkas?

Aku buru-buru berlari menuju kulkas dan membuka pintu kulkasnya. Dan ternyata…

"Rin-san salah membedakan antara tali sepatu dan mie."

* * *

"_Opo toh Len? Tadi ekhe _call_ kamu, kok ora dijawab?"_

"Akaito, itu tadi aku tidak tahu kalau kamu bakal telpon lagi. Dan tolong jangan berbicara seperti banci lagi. Aku mau serius."

Sekarang, aku, sudah berada dirumahku dan kamarku sendiri dan sedang menelpon Akaito Shion, calon peserta Be A Man periode selanjutnya kalau acaranya mau dilanjutin lagi. Aku tidak perlu mendapatkan ijin dari orang tua ataupun ceramah dari mereka selama aku pergi dari rumah. Toh mereka sudah tidak memperdulikanku lagi.

"_Oke oke… mau ngomong apa?" _tanyanya.

"Ahem. Akaito, kan kamu suka banget yang namanya mecahin teka-teki. Sekarang tolong aku buat menyelesaikan teka-teki ini, ya!" kataku.

"_Yea yea, logat ngomongnya jangan kayak Dora gitu napa? Sini merasa jijik, nih."_

HEH, ADANYA AKU YANG LEBIH MERASA JIJIK, TAHU.

"Itu, 'benda' dari pusat menyanyi apa sih?" tanyaku langsung to-the-point.

"_Inul Vizta."_

"Akaito, itu nama tempat karaoke."

"_Jangan menghina tempat itu dong, kan aku langganan setiap minggu dateng ke situ—ups."_

AHA. GUE SEBARIN DI TWITTER, MATI LO.

"Terserah dengan kau dan aibmu itu, tapi bisa sedikit serius?" kataku sambil mengangkat alis. Terjadi jeda di pembicaraan kami. Itu menandakan bahwa Akaito sedang berpikir, dan aku memberinya waktu untuknya berpikir.

"_Pusat itu kan, sumber dari segalanya. Kalau pusatnya kenapa-kenapa, yang ada segalanya jadi ikut kenapa-kenapa. Pusat dari menyanyi. Benda yang merupakan pusat dari menyanyi. Kalau benda itu kenapa-kenapa, proses menyanyinya juga jadi kenapa-kenapa…" _jelasnya. Aku hanya manggut-manggut, padahal sebenarnya tidak tahu maksud dia apa.

"Ah, aku tetap tidak mengerti, tapi setidaknya penjelasannya sudah kamu berikan. Tapi… Aku. Tidak. Mengerti." kataku pasrah. Bisa kurasakan kalau Akaito sedang menggeleng pasrah di seberang sana.

"_Dude, maaf tidak bisa memberitahukanmu lebih lanjut. Aku aja kebingungan—__**GYAAAAAAAAA!**__" _tiba-tiba saja Akaito berteriak dengna kencang ditengah pembicaraan, yang membuatku membanting handphoneku akibat kaget dari teriakannya itu.

HANDPHONE-KU…!

"AKAITO _WHAT THE HELL_? HANDPHONE-KUU! SUARAMU ITU TERLALU BERAT TAHU!" kataku marah-marah.

"_Yeah! Maaf! Ada kecoa sih, eheheee~ eh udahan ya Len, pulsaku entar abis. Bye!"_

"Bye," kataku sambil memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Petunjuk pertama sudah diberikan oleh Akaito. Sisanya, mungkin aku yang cari saja. Mungkin bermain Gren Teft Awuto bakal ngeredain rasa stress-ku.

* * *

**-Time Skiiipp~-**

Udah berapa jam ya aku main game ini? Kayaknya sih 2 jam… bosen nih game-nya Gren Teft Awuto melulu. Ganti jadi game Harfes Mun saja deh.

Baru saja aku mau memasukkan kaset game itu kedalam game konsol-ku yang biasa orang panggil Pe Es 2, handphone-ku berbunyi. Sms masuk..

**From: Rin**

**To: Len**

**Len-kun! Tolong aku dong!**

**Hujan lebat diluar; aku tidak ada kendaraan, kalau aku pergi sendiri, nanti aku jadi kelihatan habis mandi massal bareng satu kampung.**

**A.S.A.P. ya pertolongannya!**

Hujan lebat? Aneh… mungkin aku tidak menyadarinya karena volume yang dihasilkan sound systemku terlalu kencang dan gorden jendelanya kututup. Tapi, saatnya menjemput Rin.

Memakai jaketku, aku langsung keluar dari rumah sambil membawa payung, dan berlari menuju tempat yang bernama, kalau tidak salah, Pelatihan Vokal Yowane. Yah, ternyata lebat sekali hujannya. Tidak salah kalau Rin meminta bantuanku.

Sesampainya di lokasi yang kutuju, aku melihat sosok perempuan berambut _honey blonde_. Pasti itu Rin. Aku lambaikan saja tanganku.

"Hei! Rin-san!" teriakku. Dia entah kenapa langsung berlari kearahku dan ikut berteduh dibawah payungku.

"Eh, kenapa jadi kamu yang berlari kearahku? Bukannya seharusnya aku yang berlari kearahmu?" kataku yang sambil menatapnya.

"….af …ku… uru.. uru," katanya, tapi suaranya beberapa tidak kedengaran. Hanya beberapa yang bisa kudengar, padahal gaya bicaranya tampak seperti orang biasa sedang berbicara.

"…Eh?" aku memiringkan kepalaku, kebingungan. Aku tidak bisa merangkai kata-katanya. Dia menggaruk kepalanya, meskipun aku tahu kepalanya sama sekali tidak gatal. Dia langsung menarik lengan jaketku, seolah-olah dia menyuruhku untuk mulai berjalan.

Mungkin gara-gara hujannya lebat, jadi aku tidak bisa mendegarnya dengan jelas.

Akhirnya aku mengantar Rin pulang. Ternyata sesampainya aku berada di rumahnya, hujan sudah mulai mereda, sekarang sih masih gerimis.

"Baiklah Rin-san, kurasa tugasku sekarang sudah selesai, jadi… aku pamit dulu ya?" aku langsung berbalik badan dan melangkah. Tapi di langkah kedua, aku mendengar dia bergumam,

"Kenapa aku harus dipanggil dengan '-san'…?"

Aku tersenyum.

Aku juga selalu ingin memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel itu, Rin.

"Bye, Rin!" kataku, lalu berlari menjauh dari rumahnya.

Sebenarnya, aku ingin melihat reaksinya saat kupanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel itu.

Tapi, demi jaga cool…

"Cih, baru ditinggal sehari, hubungan mereka semakin dekat ya?"

"Jadi? Kau mau memisahkan mereka berdua, begitu kan?" gadis yang barusan berbicara tadi, hanya bisa cemberut melihat orang yang berada disebelahnya.

Orang yang berada di sebelahnya hanya terkekeh.

"Sebentar lagi juga mereka akan terpisah dengan sendirinya."

**TOOO BEEE CONTINUEEDD**

**OH TIDAK, INDOMIE SAYA LEMBEK BANGET. KELAMAAN REBUS NIH. INI CERITAKU, APA CERITAMU?**

* * *

**A/N: **AWWW YEAAAHHH FINISHED! AH TAPI CUMAN 3000 WORDS, GASERU YA SAYA? -,-

Sepertinya saya sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk ditulis di A/N ._.

Mungkin ada!

Yaituuu…

REVIEW YAAA~~ NANTI SAYA BERI CIPOK KEBERUNTUNGAN^^

*mari kita bakar Shiney secara missal! ^^*


	11. Chapter 11 : The Audition

**Sorry for the typos I have ever made. Tapi saya juga berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya fic ini jadi enak dibaca.**

**Ebuset telat update lagi -_- mau jadi apaan nih si Shiney…**

**Disini humornya sedikit atau bahkan gak ada, maaf ya! Di chapter ini lagi fokus terhadap sesuatu nih!**

**Anywaay, saya gak punya Vocaloid yah!**

* * *

**The Yellow Melody**

**Chapter 11 : The Audition**

**- Len's POV –**

Ini sungguh aneh. _Awkward. _Aku tidak ada salah apa-apa kan?

Oh ya, kalian bingung ya dengan apa yang kukatakan? Jadi begini…. Aku menyapa Rin di sekolah dan mengobrol dengannya, tapi apa yang kudapat malah anggukan, gelengan, dan senyuman saja. Dia tak mau mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Kalaupun aku mendesaknya lebih lama… Dia akan meninggalkanku.

Aku belum punya salah padanya, kan….

Aku melihatnya yang berjalan kearah bangku Miku, Miku mengajaknya berbicara namun Rin tetap juga tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

Berarti, Rin tidak marah kepadaku. Ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganjal, memang. Aku dengan beraninya berjalan menuju mereka, agak tidak memperdulikan Miku.

"Rin, kamu kenapa sih?" tanyaku, yang membuat Rin diam sesaat dari isyarat gerakannya pada Miku. Dia menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Hm... Harus pakai cara yang dulu itu lagi...

"Rin, di kepalamu ada laba-laba."

"...!" mulut Rin terlihat berteriak dengan kencang, namun tidak ada suara yang terproduksi. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya, lalu setelah dia sadar apa yang terjadi...

...

_Death glare_ itu cukup mengerikan.

"Mana suaramu, Rin?" tanya Miku, lalu Rin menjawabnya dengan mulut yang mengkomat-kamitkan kata-kata, tetapi tetap tak ada suara.

Aku berjalan ke pojok kelas dan memanggil Miku untuk datang kepadaku. Awalnya dia merasa ragu, lalu dia jauhkan perasaan itu dan berjalan kepadaku.

"Dengar," kataku agak pelan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Rin, tapi aku akan membawanya ke UKS. Kamu tolong mintai ijin kalau gurunya sudah datang, aku juga ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan Rin. Mengerti?" Miku membalasku hanya dengan mengangguk.

Aku berjalan lagi kearah Rin, mengambil tangannya dan menariknya ikut bersamaku. Seperti membaca pikirannya, aku tertawa kecil. "Kita ke UKS. Kita bakal melewati pelajaran ke 1 dan 2."

Raut mukanya berubah menjadi khawatir dan enggan. "Oh? Tenang, Miku akan memberitahu ijin kita, dan nanti kamu pinjam catatan dia saja. Aku sih, pinjam punya Akaito." dan Rin menghela nafas lega, tanda aku telah mengartikan raut mukanya dengan benar dan berhasil.

Sesampainya di UKS, Mako Nagone, atau Mako-sensei yang merupakan guru biologi sekunder sekaligus penjaga UKS, mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku anatomi manusia ke kami. "Wah, ada apa, duo Kagamine?"

"Rin disini sedang kehabisan suara. Aku buntu ide untuk mengembalikannya lagi," jelasku, lalu Rin memberitahu Mako-sensei dengan gerakan isyarat tangannya. Mako-sensei mengangguk.

"Kagamine-kun, bisa tolong tangani Kagamine-san sekarang? Saya harus mengajar kakak kelas kalian, 2-C. Cukup berikan dia segelas teh madu hangat dan suruh dia istirahat sementara, mungkin suaranya habis karena dia kecapaian tentang sesuatu, seperti melatih vokalnya atau apalah. Terima kasih!" lalu Mako-sensei pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Tapi perkataan Mako-sensei tadi ada benarnya. Kemarin Rin les vokal, jadi mungkin dia kecapaian dan sekarang suaranya habis gegara itu. Yah, semoga.

Aku berjalan menuju rak obat-obatan. "Rin, kamu berbaring dulu sana." suruhku, dan cepat dia tanggapi.

Menyeduh teh dengan madu tidak cukup lama. Setelah selesai membuat teh itu, aku menghampiri kasur Rin dan menunjukkannya teh. "Ini, minum sampai habis lalu istirahatlah."

Dia mengambil cangkir teh yang ada di tanganku lalu diteguknya habis teh tersebut. Matanya lama-lama terlihat berat untuk terus terbuka.

Tugasku selesai sampai disini.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Entah sudah berapa lama gadis berambut _honey blonde_ itu tertidur. Perlahan-lahan, dia membuka matanya dan mengusap-usapkan matanya.

'Ah, ketiduran...' gumamnya dalam hati.

Dia menengok kearah kirinya dan sedikit kaget melihat apa yang terlihat di matanya; sosok Len Kagamine yang tertidur di sisi kasurnya dengan kedua tangan yang melipat, menopang kepalanya, sambil duduk di kursi. Rin tersenyum kecil, merasakan perasaan bahagia yang ada padanya sekarang.

Rin memberanikan dirinya untuk mengelus rambutnya yang lembut seperti sutra itu sambil terduduk di posisi tidurnya. Perlahan-lahan, Len menggerakan kepalanya, membuat Rin menarik tangannya lagi dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

"Engg... Rin?" ujar Len yang sudah terbebas dari tidur, lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Bagaimana...? Suaramu sudah kembali?"

Rin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Coba, bilang satu kata saja deh." kata Len.

"..."

"...Hai."

Ekspresi muka Rin berubah jadi terang dan senyumnya melebar, begitu juga dengan Len. "Itu dia! Akhirnya, Rin!" lalu tanpa sengaja Len memeluk Rin, membuat pipi Rin memerah dan jantungnya berdegup cepat.

"A-anoo... Len...," gumam Rin, meskipun dia sendiri tidak mau Len melepaskan pelukannya. Len yang sepertinya sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, melepaskan pelukannya segera dari Rin dan pipinya ikut memerah. Rin merasa sedikit kecewa, namun dia hapus perasaan itu.

"Maaf, Rin. Aku cuman terlalu senang, jadi seperti ini deh. Hehe," ucap Len sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yasudah... Tapi kenapa kamu senang begitu? Kan aku cuman kehilangan suara sementara saja," kata Rin yang turun dari kasurnya. Len memandang Rin aneh.

"Kamu lupa ya Rin? Audisi buat klubnya kan 4 hari lagi!" memori-memori Rinpun mulai kembali bersatu dan Rin tertawa.

"Oh iya ya! Ahahaha, sampai lupa! Pantas kamu jadi begitu!"

"Bukan karena itu saja.. Aku ingin kamu bisa lulus audisi, jadi kita bisa bersama."

Jantung Rin serasa berhenti seketika. "Eh?"

"...Ah! B-bukan, bukan apa-apa kok! Ahahaha..." ujar Len salah tingkah, lalu melihat kearah jam yang tertempel di dinding UKS.

"Mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya kembali ke pelajaran. Ayo, Rin."

* * *

**- 4 days later -**

"Rin! Ayooo cepatlah sedikit!"

"Iya iya, Miku! Lagian kenapa sih harus buru-buru? Audisi ini doang kok!" protes Rin. Miku menghela nafas lalu menunjuk kearah ruang musik yang berkumpul beberapa anak yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dihitung.

"Itu dia maksudku biar kamu cepet-cepet." kata Miku lurus, dan Rin kaget dengan pemandangan lautan manusia didepan ruang itu.

"Bujut buset! Segitu banyaknya!" kata Rin tidak percaya.

"Ini kan SMA khusus anak-anak yang berbakat di bidang musik, Rin... Aduuuhhh. Kok lupa,"

"Hehe, bukannya lupa, cuman aku enggak tau peminat audisinya bisa segitu banyaknya."

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit. Rin dan Miku yang duduk karena kecapaian berdiri menunggu nama mereka dipanggil belum juga dipanggil untuk audisi. Tapi...

"Miku Hatsune!"

Muka Miku mencerah dan dia berdiri seketika. "Rinny! Doakan aku, ya~!" lalu dia lenyap masuk kedalam ruang musik, dan Rin tertawa kecil. Dasar Miku, tentu saja Rin akan mendoakannya untuk berhasil!

4 menit setelah itu, Miku keluar dari ruangan dengan muka ceria. Rin bingung, cepat sekali audisi Miku. Bertepatan dengan keluarnya Miku, nama peserta lainpun dipanggil.

"Rin Kagamine!"

Rin mulai merasa gugup dan jantungnya berdetakcepat. Miku memberikannya kedipan 'selamat berjuang!' pada Rin, dan Rin membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Rin memasuki ruangan besar tersebut dan menemukan Lola dan Leon, juri audisi sekaligus guru musik kakak kelasnya, kelas 2 dan 3. Rin merasakan kegugupannya menambah karena suasana yang sunyi, namun Rin bertekad untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya itu dengan semangatnya.

"Silahkan menggunakan mic yang ada didepanmu, lalu setelah itu, kalau kau bisa, mainkan sebuah alat musik yang kamu bisa. Kalau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa." jelas Leon, dan Rin mengangguk.

Dia mengambil mic-nya dan menghela nafas dan membuangnya. Dia sepakat pada dirinya untuk menyanyikan lagu _SPiCa_, lagu yang pernah ditulis oleh Miku dan yang selalu dinyanyikannya saat les.

"_kimi to nagameteta__  
__hoshi wo atsumeta mado ni__  
__utsushiteta_

_mata yubiori kazoeta_

_toki wo kasaneta yoru ni_

_toikaketa,_

_toki wo tometa_

_suki da yo to ieba hagura ka shita__  
__ki ga tsukanai FREE wa__  
__mou yamete…_"

Entah bagaimana caranya, Rin selalu memikirkan Len pada saat menyanyikan lagu ini, seakan-akan lagu ini teruntuk padanya, sehingga nyanyian Rin terdengar lebih semangat dan indah.

"_oikakete ukabu PANORAMA__  
__gosen no ue de nagareboshi__  
__ima utau kara terashite yo ne SPICA!"_

Selesai menyanyi, Leon dan Lola menuliskan hasil pengamatan mereka di kertas. "Baik, Kagamine-san bisa alat musik apa?" tanya Lola.

"Umm.. Piano."

"Boleh kami dengar permainan anda?"

Rin mengangguk kecil dan berjalan menuju _grand_ piano putih yang terlihat sangat bagus dan mewah. Tiba-tiba teringat akan suatu memorinya, dimana pertemuan pertama Rin dan Len di ruangan tersebut dengan Len yang sedang berada di depan pintu ruang itu, ingin mendaftar klub juga. Rin duduk di piano tersebut. Jemari tangannya bersiap di posisi kunci yang seharusnya, dan dalam hitungan di dalam hatinya, dia mulai memencet tuts-tuts piano tersebut.

Permainan piano yang sangat indah, namun bagi Rin, permainannya belum seberapa. Sambil memainkan nada-nada, Rin mengingat apa yang dia ingat dulu di pertemuan pertamanya.

"_Hai, kau pasti mau mendaftar ekskul kan?"_

_"Hm? Oh kau. Ya, aku mau mendaftar."_

Tersenyum kecil, dia mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang pernah dia katakan padanya.

_"Aku tidak tega melihat seorang perempuan bermuka inosen sepertimu pulang kerumah pada saat matahari mau tenggelam dan diculik."_

Itu dia. Kata-kata pertamanya yang membuat pipinya merona dulu.

Dentingan piano itu selesai dimainkannya. Rin bangun dari bangku piano tersebut dan membungkuk.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Kagamine-san. Sekarang kamu boleh keluar."

Dengan itu, Rin keluar dari ruang musik dan melepas nafas hebat. Dia baru saja melewati rintangan besar yang telah lama ditunggunya sejak berhari-hari. Miku mendatanginya dan mereka berdua pergi berjalan-jalan yang pastinya bukan di rumah, karena audisi itu dilaksanakan pada jam pulang sekolah.

"Rinny~ mau kemana nih kita? Mumpung loh!" ajak Miku dengan ceria, efek audisi tadi mungkin. Rin tertawa melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

"Mau karaokean gak, Miku?" ajak Rin, dan Miku mengangguk. "Ya, terserah Rin aja deh!"

Mereka memasuki tempat karaoke yang mereka temukan; Inul Vizta. Mereka menghampiri tempat resepsionis dan menemukan dua laki-laki berambut merah cabai dan _honey blonde_ yang sedang mengantri—tunggu. Bukannya itu Akaito dan Len…?

"Akaito? Kagamine-kun?" panggil Miku, dan kedua laki-laki itu menengok kearah Miku dan betapa kagetnya keempat manusia ini.

…

"LOH? KOK KALIAN KARAOKEAN?" jerit Rin tidak percaya sambil menunjuk kearah mereka. Akaito terkekeh-kekeh.

"Kalian enggak tau? Ini kan tempat favorit aku dan Le—" **BUAGH.**

"Aku enggak, To." ucap Len tegas, yang tidak mau disama-samakan dengannya.

Rin memesan satu ruangan untuknya dan Miku, lalu dia membayarnya untuk satu jam. Selesai membayar, dia dan Miku mau berjalan masuk kearah ruangan mereka, namun Akaito menepuk pundak Rin langsung. "Kenapa, Akaito?"

"Kamu kenapa pesen kamar sih? Kenapa gak bareng kita aja? Kita udah pesen padahal…" ujar Akaito.

"Yeee, kamu gak bilang-bilang dulu—ah." tiba-tiba Rin teringat akan satu hal.

Dia belum menemukan alasan kenapa Len dan Miku tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Ada dua ruangan karaoke yang sudah terpesan. Rin harus menggunakan kesempatan ini, sekarang juga.

"Anoo~ aku dan Akaito mau karaokean berdua di ruangan yang sudah dipesan Akaito saja! Len sama Miku di ruangan yang sudah dipesan olehku, ya!" kata Rin sambil menarik lengan Akaito. Ekspresi muka Miku enggan untuk menyetujui suruhan sahabatnya ini.

"Rin, aku tidak mau…" kata Miku.

Seperti membaca pikiran Rin, Akaito dan Rin mendorong Miku dan Len secara paksa kedalam ruangan karaoke yang dipesan Rin dan menguncinya dari luar. Rin memandang aneh Akaito.

"Darimana kau bisa mendapatkan kunci ruangan itu yang awalnya ada didalam ruangan itu?" tanya Rin heran.

Akaito hanya terkekeh. "Aku dapat kunci itu dari meja resepsionis, kamu lupa mengambilnya dari meja itu. Tadinya aku ingin memberikannya padamu, tapi sekarang berguna juga. Dan, tidak ada kunci didalam knop pintu ruangan itu."

Akaito tumben-tumbenannya pintar.

Rin dan Akaito masuk kedalam ruangan yang dipesan Akaito, dan Rin membuka topik pembicaraan. "Jadi Akaito... Kau tahu apa yang ada didalam pikiranku tadi?" tanya Rin.

"Iya... Aku memang bisa membaca pikiran orang kalau kelihatannya terlalu timbul. Jadi pikiranmu terbaca, deh." jawab Akaito sambil memainkan kabel mikrofon yang sedang dia pegang.

"Kamu juga belum tahu kenapa Len dan Miku...?"

"Belum. Len tidak pernah mau memberitahuku, padahal kami satu SMP, terlebih lagi sekarang satu SMA. Dia sering menceritakan tentang Miku dengan muka berseri-serinya di kelas kami dulu. Pada suatu hari... Mungkin pas awal liburan menjelang masuk masa SMA, Len datang ke rumahku, lalu memberitahuku bahwa dia dan Miku sudah berakhir dan mukanya tampak datar sekali."

Penjelasan Akaito yang cukup lebar, namun bersifat informatif bagi Rin. Rin juga berpikir, padahal Miku adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil, tapi kenapa dia tak mau memberitahukannya tentang ini...? Sedangkan Len memberitahu Akaito? Apa mungkin hanya pendapat Miku untuk merahasiakannya saja?

Dipikir-pikir lagi, Miku anaknya hiperaktif dan sangat over-lebay dalam masalah percintaan. Harusnya dia memberitahu Rin dengan gaya lebay-nya yang khas, atau kalaupun di rahasiakan, Miku akan dengan tidak sengaja keceplosan mengatakannya.

Ribet.

"Kenapa kau tahu rencanaku, Rin?" tanya Akaito tiba-tiba, yang mendapat tatapan bingung dari Rin.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Begini... Selama ini sebenarnya aku curiga dengan diantara Len dan Miku. Semakin lama Len jadi agak tertutup, membuatku khawatir juga."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mengajaknya ke tempat karaoke, rencananya ingin mengunci mereka disana dan mendengarkan apa saja yang mereka bicarakan dengan... Alat sadap! Lalu tadi seharusnya sehabis aku memesan kamar, aku mau meneleponmu."

Tunggu, alat sadap? Macam apa anak ini...?

"Bukan alat sadap sih... Aku gak punya alat kayak gituan. Kita yang nguping di depan pintu ruangan mereka."

"Ooh okedeh. Tapi, Akaito, kamu barusan ngebaca pikiran naratornya, bukan aku." ujar Rin santai, dan Akaito masang muka 'bodo-amat-ah'.

Mereka keluar dari ruangan mereka dan _standby_ di depan pintu ruangan Len dan Miku. Tapi... Bukannya tiap pintu ruang karaoke itu tebal?

"Emang, tapi barusan Rin mesen kamarnya yang bobrok banget, jadinya tipis kayak pintu biasa deh." jawab Akaito pelan.

"Menghina? Aku emang kere, pesennya yang bobrok. Puas?" gerutu Rin.

Akaito, plis stop baca pikiran saya.

"Bodo, aku kan jadi pemeran utama sementara di chapter ini!"

Apa-apaan...?

"Miku-san." ucap Len, yang membuat telinga Rin dan Akaito makin fokus, tanda perbincangan telah dimulai.

"Ya?"

"Maaf."

"..."

"Maaf karena selama ini tingkahku terlalu berlebihan seperti sangat membencimu, namun tingkahmu seperti orang biasa saja. Aku akui, tingkahmu yang itu benar."

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku benar. Kalau kamu mau, benci aku juga tidak apa-apa. Toh, salahku ini, kan?"

"Bukan! Aku... Ingin memulai segalanya denganmu dari awal. Dari teman dan hanya sebatas sahabat saja. Bagaimana?"

"...Aku... Suka ide itu."

"Baguslah," dapat diduga Len tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan panggil aku Miku-san. Miku saja."

"Dan jangan panggil aku Kagamine-kun. Len saja."

Lalu, kedua tawa makhluk itu terlepas dari mulut mereka, tanda perselisihan sudah berakhir. Rin memajang senyum di mulutnya, meski belum mendapat detail cerita asli Len dan Miku. Namun mendengar kedua temannya ini berbaikan, rasanya sungguh senang.

Akaito membuka kunci pintu itu dan membuka pintunya, membiarkan dirinya dan Rin melihat Len dan Miku yang sedang tersenyum tanpa paksa.

"Maaf ya yang tadi, Miku... Ini semua demi kamu!" kata Rin lalu memeluk Miku. Miku tersenyum dan memeluk balik Rin.

"Tidak apa-apa, dan terima kasih Rin, sudah mau memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Len." katanya, lalu mereka lepas dari pelukan itu dan berpegangan tangan. Akaito berdehem.

"Sekarang, siapa yang mau karaokean di ruanganku yang lebih bagus daripada ruangan yang ini? Nanti ruangan ini aku _cancel_ saja." ajak Akaito, spontan Rin, Miku, dan Len mengangkat tangannya.

"AKU!"

* * *

"_Tsumi no kajitsu ga kuchi hateta toki_  
_futatabi meguri au sono hi made..!_"

"Oke, nyanyian yang bagus, Rin dan Len! Oh ya, tadi judul lagunya apa?" kata Miku sambil menyeruput jus daun bawangnya.

"Makasih, Miku! Hmm, kalau tidak salah sih, _Secret - Black Vow_." jawab Len yang menaruh mikrofonnya di meja dan duduk di sofa.

"Kurasa ini sudah satu jam. Ayo kita pulang," lalu dengan perkataan Akaito itu, keempat manusia itu keluar dari tempat karaoke tersebut.

Berdiri di luar bangunan tersebut, mereka mulai mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan. "Jadi... Sudah dulu ya! Udah mau jam 6 juga, nih. Aku dan Miku pulang dulu!" pamit Rin.

"Ya! Daah, Akaito dan Len!" Miku ikutan pamit. Akaito hanya terkekeh dan mengangguk, lalu Len yang ada di sebelahnya tersenyum dan memandang Rin.

Rin yang merasa dipandangi oleh Len, memerah sedikit. "A-apa sih Len?"

Len berjalan menuju Rin, dan tanpa sengaja...

CUP!

"E-EEEEHHH?" sahut Rin yang mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegangi pipi kanannya, bekas dicium oleh Len.

"Hehe, itu tanda terima kasih dariku karena sudah memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Miku. Terima kasih, Rin!" jawab Len, lalu lari entah kemana bersama Akaito.

Rin dan Miku yang ditinggalkan, berdiam tetap di posisi mereka. Miku terkekeh-kekeh sambil menggebok pundak Rin, sementara Rin berdiam dengan muka super merahnya.

"LEN KAGAMINEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

"Oh tuhan. Oh tuhan. Oh tuhan. OH TUHAN!" jerit Rin sambil menutupi mukanya dengan bantal. Miku yang terus tertawa geli hanya mendapatkan pukulan dari Rin.

"Aduh, Rin! Jangan main pukul, dong!" protes Miku.

"Makanya jangan ketawain aku! Uuh!"

"Lagian kamu lucu sih! Ahaha, gimana tuh rasanya dicium Len~?"

"A-aku gak dicium Len kok! Dicium di pipi aja!"

"Sama aja, Rinny~"

Sekarang Rin sedang menginap di rumah Miku, karena sudah lama dia tidak menginap di rumah sahabatnya itu.

"Oh ya Miku... Mikuo mana?" tanya Rin sambil melepaskan jepitan rambut dan pitanya, lalu diletakkan diatas meja rias Miku.

"Dia? Ada di kamarnya. Emang ada apaan?" jawab Miku yang melepaskan kedua kuncirannya itu.

Rin bangun dari kasur Miku. "Aku mau ngobrol sama dia sebentar, ah! Udah lama nih, gak ngomong sama dia." lalu Rin meninggalkan kamar Miku, dan menuju kamar disebelahnya, yaitu kamar Mikuo. Dia mengetuk pintunya pelan.

"Mikuo~! Boleh masuk?" pinta Rin.

"Rin-tangan, ya?"

Rin mendobrak masuk dengan kesal. "Sekali lagi, namaku bukan Rintangaaannn! Aku Rin, bodoh!"

Mikuo tertawa. "Iya iya, Rin-chan. Kenapa ke kamarku tiba-tiba?"

"Aku tidak boleh datang ke kamar sahabatku yang tercinta ini? Ooh oke!" ucap Rin sambil menggembungkan pipinya, lalu mengempiskannya dan tersenyum.

"Boleh kok. Eh Rin, aku ingin cerita, mau dengerin gak?"

"Mau!"

"Jadi begini...," Mikuo mengambil nafas. "Aku lagi suka sama seseorang. Udah dari lamaaaa banget, dan kita juga udah nempel banget. Tapi tiba-tiba ada satu orang yang menghancurkan hubungan kita, dan perempuan yang aku suka jadi jauh sama aku. Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

Rin memasang pose berfikir. "Hmmm... Ah! Begini saja, kamu tetap kejar dia saja! Karena aku yakin, meski hati perempuan itu sudah jatuh di tangan seseorang yang menghancurkan hubungan kalian, kamu masih bisa mendapatkannya kembali!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Siapa sih, yang enggak suka sama kamu?"

"...Ya, makasih ya Rin-chan." ujar Mikuo sambil tersenyum, lalu Rin membalas senyumannya dan pergi keluar dari kamar Mikuo dan masuk lagi ke kamar Miku.

Terdengar suara gosipan yang kurang jelas dari kamar sebelah. Ekspresi muka Mikuo menjadi agak gelap.

"Tetap mengejar**mu**, ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pengumuman para murid yang lolos dan masuk klub musiknya hari ini, ya?" tanya Rin kepada Teto yang sedang memakan roti tercintanya.

"Yap! Aku juga ikut audisinya loh. Semoga kita lolos, ya!" jawab Teto, mengedipkan matanya pada Rin.

Jam istirahat yang tenang. Rin, Miku, Teto, dan Gumi sedang makan bersama di kelas. Gumi yang mengusulkan ide ini, karena dia pikir kalau Rin dan Miku hanya makan berdua, akan tidak seru.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kelas mereka terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut _bob _hitam. "Kertas pengumumannya sudah dipajang di papan pengumuman!"

Lalu langsung saja Miku, Rin, Teto, dan Gumi berjalan menuju papan pengumuman sekolah mereka yang cukup besar. Sesampainya disana, banyak murid yang berkumpul. Muka-muka mereka terlihat kecewa. Rin menjinjit dan akhirnya bisa melihat isi kertas itu yang bertuliskan:

_**Anggota klub musik SMA Yamarypton**_

_**. . .**_

**1. Gakupo Kamui – 2-C ( Drum )**

**2. Len Kagamine – 1-B ( Lead Singer )**

**3. Luka Megurine – 1-A ( Keyboard )**

**4. Meiko Sakine – 2-D ( Saksofon )**

**5. Miku Hatsune – 1-B ( Gitar )**

**6. Rin Kagamine – 1-B ( Main Singer )**

**. . .**

**Penanggung jawab: Kaito Shion ( Bass )**

**. . .**

_**Selamat untuk para anggota klub! Menangkan lomba-lomba dan meriahkan Yamarypton dengan musik kalian!**_

"KITA LOLOOOOOOOOOOSSS!" sahut Miku dan Rin bahagia, berpelukan satu sama lain. Teto hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka.

"Yah, aku memang tidak lolos…. Tapi selamat ya buat kalian!" kata Teto. Miku dan Rin membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Rin melihat kertas itu sekali lagi.

Dia akan menjadi penyanyi utama, sedangkan Len yang akan memimpin mereka. Len dan Rin… akan berpasangan. Lagi.

"Tunggu. Kok Luka ikut klub musik? Bukannya dia tennis?" tanya Rin bingung kepada Gumi, yang lumayan akrab dengan Luka.

"Dia bilang, tennis bukan keinginan dia, tapi orang tua-nya. Jadi dia bilang, dia mau mengikuti hati dia, yaitu musik. Dia audisi paling pertama, ketika ruangan sangat terlihat sepi. Jadi para peserta audisi yang lain tidak bisa melihat dia." jawab Gumi.

Yah, semoga hari-hari kedepan…. Bisa lebih bagus dari hari ini!

**Bersambung~**

* * *

**A/N: **setelah beberapa bulan lamanya…. Fic ini berhasil di-updateee! Yeaaahhh~! Karena plot-nya sudah di edit…

Oh ya, bales review~! Udah lama gak bals review ihiy ;_;

**Chapter 9**

**Asakuro Yuuki : **yap, Mikuo super lebay seperti kakaknya disini, heuehuheheue! Hehe, makasih udah bilang fic ini baguuuss :D

**Hikari Kamishiro : **yap ada, saya aja takut kalo ada badut mabok tiba-tiba nyerang kota =_= saya malah mules kalo naek roller coaster wuehehehe~

**Rinkaro-love-shiney senpai : **enggak bosen di ffn kok, cuman lagi kena writer's block aja ;) terima kasih atas kata-katanya yang membuat saya semangat buat nulis ff! ^^

**Iin cka you-nii : **my lovely reviewer comes back! Yeeeyyy :"D Lenny-kun emang tsundere~~ kalau anda telat review, saya telat update hiks ;_; makasih yaah reviewnya muah muah :*

**Kiseki Choumikata : **YEAHAHAHA AY EM BEK 8D jangan kesel sama Mikuo dong, keselnya sama Mikuo aja :3 #samaajabusetdah

**Rin . aichii : **yah memang disitu banyak typo, jadi semua chapter yang ada salahnya saya edit lagi kok~ MENGERTIII! Oke-oke, saran dimasukkan dan itu berguna banget buat saya ^o^ thanks yaaa~!

**Jarquielle 12 : **kalau cerita sama Len-nya keren… author-nya keren, gak? :3 #ayobakarshiney #gerakanantishiney hmm.. kalau untuk selesainya di chapter berapa, mungkin 15 keatas?._.

**arasa koneko : **haaii Arasa-chan~ makin seru? Terimakasih sekaliii! ^3^

**Ren-Mi3 NoVantA : **gakpapa telat bales, saya telat update, hiks ;A; tentu saja saya bakal semangat! Makasih yaaa!

**Rinkaro-chan : **maaf Rinkaro-chan maaaff ;_; saya masih peduli kok, udah di update

**Dio anime lover : **ide dari… sebenarnya dari kisah nyata kalau dikejar badut hehehe~ yap, RinLen! Oke, saya bakal masukan request anda~ X3

**Chapter 10**

**Ficchii : **uwaaaa makasih yaaa mau di fave hiks :'3 diusahakan ;D

**Ruuya : **APA! TIDAAAAK, ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN KAN? YA KAN? PANGGILIN SAYA LEN KAGAMINE AJA! #gerakanantishiney #mariberantasshiney yaaa sukurlah situ bisa ketawa ^^

**Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan : **yeeeeyy pembaca setia hihihihi :3 weawea saya ikutan naik roadrollernya yaah~ # #gerakanantishiney yaps! Makasih yaaa rifiu nya :*

**VocaloidKagamineRinLenLover : **maafkan atas ketelatan updae fic sayaaaa :( thanks for your review :D

**arasa koneko : **saya udah berapa bulan gak update iniii yahhh… hati-hati jangan banyak ketawa, entar mimpiin saya terus lho~~ #whatthehell #berantasshiney #ayokitapastibisa BERGUNA KOK! ENGGAK ENGGAK GUNAAAA ;A;

**rinkaro-chan : **sepertinya thebel~? X) okeee *cipok maut rinkaro-chan sebanyakbanyaknya*

**Ren-Mi3 NoVantA : **kerenan bagian satenya atau authornya? #berantasshiney #ayokitapastibisa iyaa, makasih lagiii X)

**Hikari Kamishiro : **tau tuh, kenapa ga boleh ya? Aneh… (?) yipsyips terima kasih yaaa I love youuuu ;*

**Iin cka you-nii : **capek menunggu gak? Maaafff ini telat banget ;A; Rin udah gila berkat saya 8D #fansrinbakarshiney

**mikaru hatsumine : ( ****Chapter 5 ) **enggak kok, yang penting bisa jadi bahan ceritanya dan readers bisa tahu dan puas ^^ **( ****Chapter 6 ****) **yap, Len selalu ambil kesempatan -_-

**Akai Himuro : **gapapa ngubek-ngubek, silakan ajaa~^^ 0k3H d3Ch s4Ya uPd4t3!

Thanks buat semua readers dan reviewers yang mau baca fic ini! Saya sangat sangat berterima kasih! Dan atas saran/kritiknya, jadinya saya bisa lebih tahu! Lagi, MAKASIH SEMUANYAAAAA!

Jangan lupa review yaa~ tinggalkan saran, kritik, atau pesan supaya Shiney bisa lebih keren #whatthehell #abaikan

Ja ne~!


End file.
